<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tournament of Elements by Ninalb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978926">The Tournament of Elements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninalb/pseuds/Ninalb'>Ninalb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Child Abuse, Cross Over, Crossover, Death, Deception, Distrust, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Zane (Ninjago), Hurt Cole, Hypnotism, Lots of References to the Show If You Get Them, Major Character Injury, Mind Control, POV Alternating, Serious Injuries, Survival, hurt zane, lots of death, no beta we die like zane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninalb/pseuds/Ninalb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever want to see Ninjago mixed with the Hunger Games? Well then, this is for you. Now for the actual summary:</p><p> </p><p>“H-hey, Kai,” Jay chuckled nervously, “Nice to see you.”</p><p>“Where’s Nya,” He growled in response.</p><p>Kai started to slowly circle him. Jay decided to slowly remove his nunchuck from the holster thinking that he should be ready to use it if need me. Wrong move. Kai took that as a threat and in a blink of an eye, he had flung his axe.</p><p>-or-</p><p>24 kids are thrown into a fight to the death, some of them possessing elemental powers. Alliances can turn the tides of battle and all in all, keep a person sane. But not everyone is as they seem. Either way...</p><p>ONLY ONE CAN REMAIN!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys! Just wanted to include a short note here.</p><p> </p><p>If you want to get to the action, I know some of the beginning can be a little bit slower, it starts on chapter 16. You'll miss a lot of backstory, character bonding, lore, and set up but it's up to you. You can kinda figure it out along the way. </p><p>Anyways, enjoy and leave me a comment on what you think!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I'm back with a new story. This is originally from fanfiction but I'm rewriting it and posting it here as well. I started this baby in 2017, fell out of the fandom, and decided to pick this story back up.</p><p>The chapters change POV's, they have a rotation with each of the ninja getting a chapter before the rotation starts over. The rotation isn't in order ever time so they may have chapters that are closer together than usual.</p><p>I'm glad that your still here if you've been with me all this time and welcome if you're new! Get ready for the wild ride cause we're kicking this story back into motion!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>If you just want to skip to the fighting, it starts at chpt 16. You'll miss a bunch of lore, character bonding, and set up but it's up to you. You can kinda figure it out along the way. </strong>
</p><hr/><p>KAI</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome! Welcome to the Reaping!” An overly excited voice boomed through the loudspeakers as piles and piles of people filed into the clearing, “Let’s all thank District 6 for providing the transportation!”</p><p>There was no response from the crowd. Nobody was overly excited. The Andacondrai warriors started filing the kids into separate groups first divided by district then by gender. Girls on the left and boys on the right. The warriors were big stocky men wearing big spiky red plates on their shoulders. A helmet wrapped around their purple tattooed heads, designed to look like the head of a great snake. </p><p>The officials slithered onto the stage, the sound of their scales scraping making an shhhhhh’ing noise. Actual Andacondrai. They scanned the crowd, no one dared to meet the bright red marbles stood for eyes. They filed into the row of seats at the back of the stage. A tall man marched onto the stage, a black cape flowing behind him. He wore a similar headdress but this time it had a purple snake wrapped around it. There were rumors that it was real. He held a giant staff, with two tusks at the side of the top and a carved snake head holding a crystal of some sort. A brass emblem was on the front of a snake also imprinted on it. Master Chen, the man who ran The Reapings and The Tournament of Elements. How ironic that it was a person who ran it rather than a snake; one of our own. </p><p>Kai exchanged a look at Nya as they let go of each other’s hands. She gave him a quick hug and a thumbs up as they separated from each other. Kai looked up at the stage, filled with fear and excitement. Today was the day. The kids next to him bumped into each other, their heads tilted towards the ground as they shuffled solemnly. Kai pushed to the front of the group, keeping his eyes trained on the stage. He was 16; one of the oldest of the 12-18 group. There weren’t many of his age left. 6 years to be picked, where the chances increased every single year. The younger ones hung around the back, some sniffling quietly, others breaking down and sobbing. </p><p>“Welcome! Master Chen clapped giddily, “To the 31st Tournament of Elements! And remember ONLY ONE CAN REMAIN!!”</p><p>Master Chen continued to talk, blabbering into the microphone while the crowd shifted on uneasy feet. It was generally the same old speech except Master Chen would get sidetracked and would switch to another subject. It was the same story, how the Serpentine won the war, how a band of elemental masters had tried to overthrow them and this was the annual “celebration” due to this.</p><p>“Now, remember! Elemental powers are banned everywhere. Anyone who is found using them will be taken into custody immediately. But in the tournament, you will be free to use them! If you have them at least.”</p><p>Everyone knew the gist of how the drawing worked. Every year the drew slips of paper with a name written on it. The older you were, the more likely you were to be drawn as well, however, not as much as those with elements. If you had an elemental power, then your name would be entered in ten-fold to increase your chances of being drawn. Of course, what fun would it be without having a bunch of children trying to slaughter each other with magical powers?</p><p>Master Chen stepped back and was replaced with a pale-faced man, a scowl of disapproval constantly engraved on his face. Clouse, Master Chen’s second. </p><p>“District 1” He announced, everyone turning to face the children of the district.</p><p>“The boys will be drawn first if anyone would like to volunteer to this great honor?” He droned.</p><p>No hands were raised. Nobody wanted to volunteer for a death sentence. Clouse reached into the bowl and pulled out a slip. He slowly unfurled it, straightening it would before clearing his voice.</p><p>“Morro.”</p><p>Everyone turned and scanned the crowd as a young boy walked briskly to the stage. The warriors surrounded him ready to catch him if he ran but there was no need. He leaped up onto the stage instead of using the stairs, coming to stand next to Clouse on his right side.</p><p>“And now the girls, would anyone like to volunteer?”</p><p>A girl raised her hand and was already making her way up to the stage.</p><p>“I do,” She said boldy.</p><p>The sun shone off her bright red hair and Kai recognized her as Skylor Chen, confirmed as her name was announced on the speakers.</p><p>“<em> Chen as in Master Chen? That can’t be right. They wouldn’t let an official’s daughter be in the tournament, right? </em>”</p><p>“This concludes District 1. District 2.”</p><p>Kai straightened up, puffing his chest out. His district, the best district.</p><p>“Boys first, would anyone like to volunteer?”</p><p>Kai raised his hands at first going unnoticed by everyone but the people around him. Word spread fast however and soon all eyes were on him.</p><p>“I…” Kai started before adjusting his voice to what he thought would sound more bold and heroic, “I do!”</p><p>The crowd began to part for him as if he was filled with an infectious disease, allowing a line to the stage. Kai moved forward, keeping his head high. He had trained for years for this. He would bring honor and prosperity to his district. If his parents were still alive, he knew they would be holding each other’s hands and silently cheering him on. He just knew it. He looked back out of the corner of his eye, trying to find his sister. He gave up as he climbed the stairs.</p><p>“This is wonderful!” Master Chen cheered, pushing Clouse out of the way, “What’s your name?!”</p><p>Kai stood in front of the microphone and looked out into the crowd, still trying to find his sister, “My name is Kaizar Smith. But I go by Kai.”</p><p>“Kai Smith! Great to have you!” Master Chen shouted, getting way too close up in his face.</p><p>Master Chen pushed him to the right of the podium.</p><p>“And now the girls,” Clouse said, regaining control of the microphone now that Master Chen was busy talking to Kai.</p><p>He dug around, shuffling down to the bottom of the bowl.</p><p>“And the tribute is,” Clouse said and Kai could swear he was pausing for dramatic effect.</p><p>“Nya Smith!”</p><p>Kai’s jaw dropped in a look of painful shock written all over his face as he realized what this meant. The same couldn’t have been said for Nya, who stiffly stood up and walked over the stage, guard accompanying her on both sides. She didn’t meet Kai’s eye as she passed him, just stood and looked directly into the crowd. Clouse stumbled as he was again shoved out of the way of the microphone by Master Chen who he shot a look of great displeasure.</p><p>“And that concludes the drawing for District 2. What an exciting pick! Aren’t you two siblings?” Master Chen shouted into the crowd with unnecessarily big and flamboyant gestures.</p><p>Kai and Nya were moved to stand at the front of the stage right next to the District 1 tributes. Kai shut his mouth as he moved but wasn’t able to get the look of panic off of his face. He stood by his sister, reaching out behind him and holding her hand.</p><p>“Nya, what…” Kai started choking up.</p><p>“Just… we’ll...figure it out okay?” Nya smiled looking into his brown eyes, “Just finish the Reaping first, okay? One thing at a time.”</p><p>Kai couldn’t bring himself to care about how he looked in front of the other districts. That his tough persona had dropped and he looked like he was about to cry. He actually wanted to cry. But he knew that Nya would cry if he started crying and it would be a big scene. And the last thing his sister wanted was a big scene. So Kai let the subject drop, squeezed her hand a little tighter, and kept looking forward. He tried to put all his attention into listening to the Reaping instead of the torrent of emotions surging through him.</p><p>District 3: Jayson Walker and Minerva. A small boy climbed up onto the stage, tears dropping around him. Ginger hair, electric blue eyes. He had a softly rounded face spotted with freckles that made him look more babyish. The girl, a blank expression on her face took her place next to him. Long wavy black hair that draped over her shoulders, a long face with round green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>District 4: Caspian Tremont and Brooke Whitehall. A short fluffy brown-haired boy that wore a wide-brimmed hat and a necklace with a carved wooden fish on it. The girl hastily volunteered afterward, tall and slender as she rose up onto the stage. As soon as they moved onto the next district, the girl had hugged the younger boy, whispering something to him. </p><p> </p><p>District 5: Lloyd Garmadon and Sorence Taylor. A blond hair boy climbed up the stage his bright green eyes scanning the crowd. His hair was on the longer side rather than the shorter, coming down to his shoulders. Samantha tried to make a run for it, proving that the guard were there for a reason as they chased her down and dragged her onto the stage. They stood beside for the rest of the Reaping.</p><p> </p><p>District 6: Griffen Turner and Samantha. A dusty brown-headed boy who's legs were super long. He wore red sunglasses and had a slightly darker skin tone. Samantha had curly brown hair, that stuck out in several places and was shoulder length.</p><p> </p><p>District 7: Bolobo and Heather. A broad-shouldered young man, whose beard was starting to come out. He had dark brown hair and tan skin. The girl, looking skeptical, had a dirty blond color hair, that was half up in a bun and half down along her shoulders. Her brown eyes were noticeably filled with sadness and glistened with unshed tears.</p><p> </p><p>District 8: Asher Rios and Toxica. Asher had a more grayish hair type. He was a medium-sized boy in assumably everything. Height, muscles, and width. Helen, correcting her name at the stand to be Toxica, had dyed green hair, with purple lipstick. Green eye shadow was marked along her eyes and she wore a black thorned necklace.</p><p> </p><p>District 9: Lee and May Brown. Lee was a brown-haired kid with brown eyes. Was on the smaller side. May was also brown-haired but had green eyes. She slipped on the first step and awkwardly had to make her back up.</p><p> </p><p>District 10: Zane Julien and Taylor Gallo. A blond-haired boy whose blue eyes shined with unnatural light. Not to mention his hair stuck up straight. Kai thought that that would make a pretty great mohawk. He was smiling as he climbed the step, something that most people couldn't force themselves to do. He had little patches of freckles were dotted along his face. Taylor had straight brown hair that seemed to encompass her body. It stopping at her thighs. Her green eyes were staring with confusion at the blond-haired boy next to her that smiled and waved to her.</p><p> </p><p>District 11: Edilio Merwin and Brianna Tilly. Edilio was the tallest boy on the stage. His brown hair fluffed up around his head, looking neat and messy at the same time. He had a scar running down his nose and brown eyes that seemed to be filled with good nature, but also brought a solemnness with them. Brianna was a young girl, rounded face, dirty brown hair, and freckles too. She seemed able to put on a fake smile that looked real all up till her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>District 12: Cole Hence and Sinder. Cole's wavy black hair was tossed to the side, his broad shoulders thick. He was easily identified as the strongest looking kid along with the ones on the stage. His green eyes weren't sad but they weren't happy either. They were accepting. Sinder was crying profusely as she was dragged onto the stage. A birthmark covering about half of her face. Not only that her left eye was a milky white, a long scar running down the left side of her face. She looked about ready to leap off the stage, which was probably why two of the guards stayed up on the stage with her. Close enough to grab her if she made a run for it. Her one brown eye gazed through the crowd silently asking for help. But everyone's that she met dropped it quickly, tilting their heads to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Kai watched all of the kids line up, tallying off the ones that would probably be the strongest, have the most skill, keeping in mind which ones might make the best allies. He'd need to be on his toes to be able to make it through the Tournament of Elements. To keep him and his sister alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Character List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> Character List: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Includes Districts, names, nicknames, powers, ages, and basic descriptions. Other character details if important.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> District 1: </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Morro (Morro)</b> -<em>N/A</em>-16-A broad-shouldered teenager with a streak of green through his hair and eyebrows that are on fleek. The unfair advantage that Elementalists have fuels his hatred of them. He’s determined to show that you don't need elemental powers to win the Tournament.</p><p> </p><p><b>Skylor Chen (Sky)</b> -<em>Amber</em>-18- Daughter of Master Chen, she is a red-haired girl with a rounded face. Her eyes are hazel colored with flecks of copper. Her lips are more of a redder tint. She is medium height. She is crafty but also easily annoyed by her over-enthusiastic father.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> District 2: </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Kaizar Smith (Kai)</b> -<em>Fire</em>-16- Willing to do anything for his sister, he is a brown spiky thick-haired boy with light brown colored eyes. A small hooked scar traces the middle of his left cheek. Shorter sized teenager compared to others his age but what he lacks in height he makes up with willpower. Also kinda stubborn and his emotions bubble close to the surface.</p><p> </p><p><b>Nya Smith (Nya)</b> -<em>N/A</em>-14-Sister of Kai, Nya is the opposite of him. She is calm and collected, she helps keep Kai in check. She has black hair that is cut short around her neck with bangs. Has dark brown eyes and a roundish face. Medium sized height.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> District 3: </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Jayson Walker (Jay)</b> -<em>Lightning</em>-12- A sensitive ginger haired kid with light blue eyes and a round face littered with freckles that spread out along his cheeks and nose. He is short compared to most. He has a short scar that cuts through his eyebrow on the right side. He is cheerful and easily excited.</p><p> </p><p><b>Minerva (Minerva)</b> -<em>Mind</em>-13- A solemn girl whose intelligence soars past her years. Unfortunately, this makes her hard to relate to as she is more logical than emotional. She has long wavy black hair that sweeps around her shoulders with side bangs. She has round green eyes with a longer face shape. Is medium height if not a little taller.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> District 4: </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Caspian Tremont (Cas)</b> -<em>N/A</em>-12-A short fluffy, curly, brown boy who always wears his leather brimmed hat. Along with the hat, he has a carved wooden fish necklace. He is very joyful and innocent, often relying on his childhood friend Brooke to help him. His brown eyes are often filled with wonder and excitement.</p><p> </p><p><b>Brooke Whitehall (Brooke)</b> -<em>N/A</em>-18- Brooke is a timid teenager who looks like she could be a model. Her long brown hair stops along her hips. She had a wedge shaped face with dark brown eyes. Her skin is a pale white. She is tall and slender. She's uncertain and usually untrusting of most, but cares for her friend Cas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> District 5: </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Lloyd Garmadon (Lloyd)</b> -<em>Energy</em>-15- A blond haired boy who likes is very childish, which is due to have started working at a younger age. His childishness comes from a lack of expression of it when he is younger, having to help support his family since his mother died. Is the son of Master Garmadon who won a previous Tournament of Elements. His eyes are a bright green.</p><p> </p><p><b>Sorence Tovar (Soren)</b> -<em>Light</em>-14- Soren is a blond-haired, brown-eyed girl who is very lively. She is easily trusting and is not one to hold a grudge. She is medium-sized and doesn't have much physical strength.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> District 6: </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Griffen Turner (Grif)</b> -<em>N/A-</em>15- A dusty brown haired boy whose legs are remarkably long. Although not gifted with the power of speed, his long legs make him an excellent runner. He likes to wear a pair of red shades. His skin tone is a little more on the darker side. He's more of a flighty guy but is willing to stand his ground and fight if needs be.</p><p> </p><p><b>Samantha (Sam)</b> -<em>Healing</em>-16- Sam is a good-natured girl whose curly brown hair lays at her shoulders. Because it's longer it pulls the curls to be bigger and longer. She's willing to help others, a little too willing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> District 7: </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Bolobo (Bo)</b> -<em>N/A</em>-18- Bo is a hefty boy who's in it to win it. Although not really a fan of killing, he understands that that is the only way to survive. His district’s lumber specialty makes him skilled with an ax and provides him with a lot of stamina. He had dark brown hair that forms a bit of a beard and he's noticeably tan from working in the sun a lot.</p><p> </p><p><b>Heather (Heather)</b> -<em>Nature</em>-17- Heather's a bit stuck up. Although she not mean, she sometimes just won't take no for an answer. As can be very stubborn at times but generally isn't a pain to be around. She's not trusting of people and rather be alone than with others. Her hairs a dirty blond color that is often done up a half bun and a half down. Her eyes are a dark brown that seem almost black.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> District 8: </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Asher Rios (Ash)</b> -<em>Smoke</em>-17- A gray haired boy, Ash is often irritated easily. He gets fed up with people who get confused easily. He is a great motivator and can talk his way in and out of things easily. He's a fighter to the end and rather die fighting than flee. Sometimes he can seem insensitive and a little mean. He's missing a front bucktooth, busted it out in a fight. Unfortunately, it was an adult tooth and won't grow back. But that's fine with him, makes him seem tough. Although seeming tough, he uses that to bluff out his insecurities.</p><p> </p><p><b>Helen (Tox)</b> -<em>Poison</em>-14- A "punk" girl, she dyed her hair a bright green. She often likes to wear purple lipstick and green eyeshadow. She is always wearing her black thorned necklace. She's not easy to get along with and can be very argumentative. Her parents hope it's just a phase. She assures them that it's not.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> District 9: </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Lee</b> -<em>N/A</em>-13-Lee is a brown haired, brown eyed kid. He's on the smaller side and isn't got much going for him physically. He's timid and not confident of himself. However, this makes him less of a target. Overstressed or push him over the edge, however, and he isn't afraid to fight.</p><p> </p><p><b>May Brown (May)</b> -<em>N/A</em>-13- May is a shy girl who just wishes that this was all a dream. She had brown hair that is usually done up in two buns. One on each side. She likes to have red ribbons in her hair. Her eyes are a light brown.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> District 10: </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Zane Julien (Zane)</b> -<em>Ice</em>-12 (just turned a couple days before)- The smallest of the competitors, even counting his tall blond hair. He's often oblivious to certain social cues and had a little of a weird sense of humor. His eyes are a striking bright blue color that often has child-like excitement trapped in them. He's polite and well manner even though his parents are dead. He has freckles just under his eyes and along with his nose that is often not noticed for some reason. Skilled at climbing trees.</p><p> </p><p><b>Taylor Gallo (Taylor)</b> -<em>Metal</em>-16- A boisterous, loud girl. She had long, straight brown hairs that goes all the way down to her thighs. She had round green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> District 11: </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Edilio Merwin (Edilio)</b> -<em>N/A</em>-18- A good-natured teen who isn't over the top. Would be overlooked by his quiet nature if he wasn't so tall. The tallest of the competitors, Edilio towers over most. He's got kinda spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes. He's got strong morals and stands by them to the end. He's got a pretty straight scar that runs vertically down his nose.</p><p> </p><p><b>Brianna Tilly (Breeze)</b> -<em>Speed</em>-13-An easily excited girl who goes my Breeze. She's easily excitable and childish. She's got a puffy round face, littered with freckles. She has dirty brown hair that is shoulder length. She's more on the smaller side but not by much. Often can be found wearing rollerskates.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> District 12: </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Cole Hence (Cole)</b> -<em>Earth</em>-17- The strongest of the competitors, growing up in a poorer district hasn't seemed to be able to put a dent in that. Cole has black hair with dark green eyes. Cole is on the taller side. His hair is wavy and often tossed to the left side. He's strongly opposed to killing. Cole has a scar that runs down his bicep.</p><p> </p><p><b>Sinder (Sinder)</b> -<em>N/A</em>-15- Sinder can't see out of her left eye after an accident. This presents her to have a blind spot. But she has learned to compensate for it. There is a long scar that runs down the left side of her face and her eye is a milky white. Even so, Sinder is good-natured and very loyal. She is very bold and quick thinking but when presented with moral decisions she is often uncertain. Sinder is good at using a spear. She has a birthmark covering the left side of her face too. Her one eye is brown.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Debanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>COLE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the Reaping was over, they were swarmed by a lot of Anadondrai warriors. He shifted nervously as they officials slithered off stage beside them, their black tongues flicking in and out. They keep their heads high, not wasting the time to even look at them because they were ‘too good for that’. The group shuffled along, silently boarding a train. Panicked silence was wrought through the group. Everyone was terrified but they also knew that they were standing next to the very same people who they would have to kill later...or be killed by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole knew where they were going. They were heading to the Debanding Building. One of the warriors' voices started droning on informing them that they were going to get their bands off. Everyone started to fiddle with their bands, dark jade green bracelet looking things, made of a certain rock that blocks elemental powers. Everyone, whether or not they had an elemental power, is given a band a birth. Across such was a number, an identification tag of some sort. They fit exactly to one's wrist, enough space between that you could spin it, but not remove it or push it any further up from where it was already set.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors were held open for them as they filed inside, taking a seat in what looked like a laboratory. Cole’s vision was instantly drawn to the massive machine in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This,” A doctor, well a guy in a lab coat, said entering the room and motioning towards the machine, “is what we are going to use to deband you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a giant platform for someone to rest their arm on and right above it was a massive saw. Most of the kids instinctively drew their arms to their chest and Cole couldn’t blame them. He himself was terrified of putting his arm even somewhere near the thing. It looked more like something used to saw through a rib.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All you have to do is hold still,” The doctor stated, “It’s not that hard at all. If you aren’t capable of doing so yourself, then you will be held down. Is that clear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor didn’t get an answer, nor did he seem like he was expecting one. Cole swallowed as he pointed at Cole, who was sitting the closest to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole swallowed, his eyes shifting towards the door. He wanted to make a run for it but he had noticed that they had been locked as soon as the last person entered through it. The warrior standing in front of it was huge too. At least 7’11. Cole slowly stood up, watching as 24 sets of eyes followed his every move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Deep breaths, Cole. Don’t show any weakness.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were competitors now. Any weakness displayed was going to be exploited. Cole stiffly took his place up by the machine, laying his arm down on the metal rest. The saw whirled on, making a high pitched buzzing noise and Cole tried his best not to flinch away. He curled his fingers around the edge of the armrest, digging his nails into the steel. His panic started to rise as it slowly lowered down towards his arm, whirling and buzzing like a deranged bee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then it touched his bracelet and it took everything in his power not to yank his arm back. The vibrations were so uncomfortable as it cut through the band. It started to heat up from the friction, getting hotter and hotter. He tried his best not to squirm. He could feel the saw millimeters from his skin. Then there was a click and the saw died down. The doctor got out a tool that looked like a flattened claw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He maneuvered in between the cut before cranking it open. The bracelet cracked, falling to the floor with a clink. Cole rubbed the spot on his wrist, reveling at the sight of his arm without a band on it. He had never had it taken off before. It was...nice. However, no sooner had it been taken off, another one had been snapped back on. He was ushered back to his seat, which Cole took while studying the bracelet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This one was mostly a piece of technology. In the center was the same dark green stone but otherwise, it looked like a gadget. It was still in the shape of a band but when Cole tilted it in a sort of way, he could see a bunch of circuit boards and gears in it. Most of the process was uneventful, most of the kids trying to act tough and putting on a brave face. Some of the younger ones had to be held down. The giant warrior pinning their arm to the table while they kicked and screamed, some of them crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole let out a sigh, sinking back into his chair. His back was starting to hurt, the chair was so uncomfortable. Slouching made it worse but so did sitting up. So he was stuck in the uncomfortable middle, unhappy either way. Finally, the last kid made his way up and he was unmistakable. It was that kid who had their sister drawn as well. Cole couldn’t help but empathize with the guy. Nobody deserved that. Only one could remain so it was inevitable that one of them would have to die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked up to the table and the same old process happened. They cut the band and cranked it open. But as soon as the bracelet dropped off, the room temperature immediately rose, getting at least 5 degrees hotter. And that’s when the flickers of embers started to rain from his palms until it burst into flames. Fire boy shrieked, flapping his hand as if it would put it out, to no avail. The metal rest had started to melt, silver drops raining to the ground. The kids closest to him screamed, scrambling away from him as the fire only grew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the initial shock, the warriors immediately grabbed him, slamming him against the wall as they snapped the new bracelet onto him. And then it just stopped. The fire poofed out of existence, the only thing left of it was a little bit of black smoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fire. He got fire</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” was all that Cole’s brain could think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They let the boy go, who was rubbing his palm as they shoved him back to his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is why the bands are here to protect us all and elemental powers are forbidden,” one of the guards preached, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Freaks all of them,” Cole caught him hissing the next sentence under his breath. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Loneliness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LLOYD</p><p> </p><p>After all the kids had gotten debanded, the guards corralled him back into a group, taking them to the Departure house. There, their parents were waiting for them to say goodbye. Best of luck. Come back safe. All they had was one hour. One hour to make up a whole life. One hour for closure, to bring everyone together for one last time. </p><p>All around him, kids were crying, clinging onto their parent’s shirts as their arms wrapped around them trying to hold them close before they let go for forever. Honestly, if his parents were here, they would be doing the same. But his mother was dead, sickness stealing her last breath away. Lloyd had cried for her to stay, not to leave him here alone. He was only 11 when he lost the one person in his life.</p><p>His father was a victor of the tournament and had been elected to be a mentor. He was the only living victor left in his district so he was obligated to take the job. Had he been a part of Lloyd’s life, maybe he could have regaled to him the story of his winnings. However, he barely even knew anything about his father. His mother would get all choked up when talking about him. At that point, she had just turned him away and he eventually stopped asking. But that didn’t stop him from asking around the town. He was going to get all that he could get, all the stories from the locals who watched him fight from their little shacks or shared part of their life with him. He had desperately begged them for as much information as he could, wanting to know anything, everything about his father. He’d even asked them what his favorite color was. It was purple. </p><p>Lloyd sighed and sank to the ground. There was a surprising lack of chairs in the room, the few were taken. He had an hour here. An hour to just sit here. While most of the children were trying to stretch out the hour as long as possible, Lloyd could literally watch the time tick away. All it could do was remind him of what he never had. He never had two parents. And now he didn’t even have one. All he has is a pile of worries, work, and bills that everyone tells him no kid should have to endure. Everyone tells him, but no one wants to help. They are all too busy living their own lives, dealing with their own problems. Not that Lloyd could blame them. The upper class saw to it that no one’s life was easy.</p><p>Lloyd laid his arms over his knees before resting his head on top of them. He just watched, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest the longer he did. He couldn’t help but feel jealous. He hated feeling jealous, it only made him feel bad for feeling jealous. But it was still there. A building bitter jealousy.</p><p>“<em> If only they knew how good they got it. They will never know how easy they have it. They will always have that shoulder to cry on… I wish I had that. </em>”</p><p>He tried to turn his head and stop looking at everyone but no matter where he turned, someone was there. Lloyd buried his head in his arms. It was like the world was teasing him. He missed his mom. He wanted his dad. He tried to fight his feelings down, but it was no use.</p><p>“<em> You probably look like a weak little baby </em> ,” Lloyd thought to himself, “ <em> All the competitors probably think that you’re weak now. Not that I even had much of a chance anyway. </em>”</p><p>Sadness turned to anger as he couldn’t help as he started to feel defensive.</p><p>“<em> It’s not fair. I would trade anything in for my parents. I would give anything, do anything. Somehow in a world of short sticks, I still managed to pull one of the shortest ones. </em>”</p><p>“Hey,” Lloyd heard a soft voice call.</p><p>Lloyd turned his head away, feeling the rush of embarrassment. He was so lame, he couldn’t believe someone was seeing him like this.</p><p>“Why don’t you go talk to your parents. You only have an hour,” Lloyd said, his voice curt.</p><p>“I would. But I don’t have any,” The voice said and Lloyd could hear them taking a seat next to him.</p><p>“<em> You don’t see him crying in a corner. Lloyd, you big baby. Everyone’s going to think you’re weak. No one is going to want to team with you now. You managed to screw it up even more. </em>”</p><p>“But my parents are deceased,” The voice sighed, “My mother died giving birth to me. They said she bled out. And my father, he worked for the upper class. A revolutionary inventor. Robot and that stuff, you know. All I know is that he was pronounced dead shortly after I was born and my mother died. Nobody in my district wants to talk about it, so I may never know.”</p><p>Lloyd lifted his head to stare at the boy. It was the smiley boy though he couldn’t recall his name.</p><p>“My name is Zane,” He said, holding his hand out. Lloyd stared at it for a second, who shook hands in this situation, before taking and giving it a short shake. Zane’s eyes were a startling light blue and Zane smiled at him encouragingly when he met them.</p><p>“Sometimes you just have to let it out,” Zane told him, turning to look out into the crowd, “There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s normal.”</p><p>They sat in silence for a second, they both looked out into the crowd though this time Lloyd didn’t feel as bad. He didn’t feel as lonely.</p><p>“Thanks,” Lloyd finally said before pausing, “Do you ever miss your parents?”</p><p>“It’s difficult. How can you feel for someone who you don’t even know? I don’t even know what they were like. All I know were from stories and people in my district don’t like to talk about it. But I think they would have been great people. I miss what I could have had. I missed what I should have had.”</p><p>“That’s like my dad,” Lloyd sighed, “I never even got to know him. I really wish I did. I wonder if he wishes he did.”</p><p>“<em> I could have had it worse. I could have had no parents this whole time. I kinda feel bad for him. </em>”</p><p>“Why would you tell me this?” Lloyd asked, “We are enemies. If we meet in battle, we might have to kill each other.”</p><p>“I know,” Zane said a little too nonchalantly.</p><p>“What!?” Lloyd exclaimed, “What do you mean, ‘I know’. Do you know that people will use this information against you? What if I used it against you."</p><p>Zane cocked his head to one said, blue eyes searching Lloyd’s face. Then he smiled at him, a quiet line that stretched across his face, not showing a single tooth.</p><p>“But you won’t. You’re not that type of person. And if you are, I guess that’s okay too. You have something to fight for. Something so important that you would kill for it, die for it, live for it. And there’s nothing wrong with that,” Zane explained.</p><p>Lloyd sighed, not seeing how Zane could ever be that nice. It eluded him. It would probably elude him for the rest of his life. If he even lived past the tournament. However, Lloyd couldn’t help but feel better. Zane’s quiet encouragement and supportiveness was starting to rub off on him. He was going to walk out of this room okay. It didn’t help or fix anything, but it just...helped.</p><p>They sat in silence for a second, watching the other children with their families.</p><p>“So,” Zane said, “We have a lot of time left. Wanna play a game?”</p><p>“Do you know chopsticks?”</p><p>“No, but you can teach me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. We Need Nothing But Each Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Did I post three chapters in a row? Yes, yes I did. I've been in the mood to write. I can't wait to get started with the action! </strong>
</p><p>NYA</p><p>They had no parents to talk to. But they had each other.</p><p>Nya and Kai. The star-crossed siblings. The doomed ones.</p><p>So she talked with Kai for the hour. They talked about anything that could come to mind. They sought comfort in each other as they always had. </p><p>“Kai,” Nya sighed, “Do you know how annoying you are?”</p><p>“Ya, zero. No such thing exists,” Kai laughed. </p><p>“Psshh,” Nya laughed, reaching over to ruffle his hair. </p><p>Kai shrieked, trying to comb it back. If there was one thing that he loved, it was his hair. Nya knew he liked to run his hands through it when he was stressed and liked to style it in the mirror. Too bad it was all messed up now. </p><p>“Okay, everyone. Time’s up!” One of the warriors shouted. </p><p>The families were separated, the parents calling out to their kids, cheering them on to come back home. For all of them but one, it was going to be the last time that they would hear their voices. The warriors started ushering them onto a train. A train that would take them to the capital. Camera trailed their faces, watching their every move as they boarded the train. There they would spend their last few moments before being launched into the tournament.</p><p>Nya looked at the cameras from the side of her eye. They seem to be focusing on them, turning to constantly face them as they walked. She wouldn’t be surprised if they were. They were kinda a big thing with them being siblings and stuff. She tried to keep her head held high and bring an air of confidence. Any sign of weakness would be exploited. However, next to her, Kai was going over the top, smiling and waving at the cameras like he was a movie star.</p><p>This, of course, only attracted more attention from the cameras, much to her displeasure. Had there not been so many cameras, she could have given Kai a hard elbow to the ribs. Only when they made it onto the train and the cameras turned back to remaining contestants did Nya allow her smile to drop. She opened and closed her jaw, trying to make sure that it hadn’t gotten stuck in the position she had been holding it in for so long.</p><p>She turned to her left noticing Kai also had dropped the act, his worried brown eyes meeting hers. Only because she knew him so well that she could tell what he was thinking. His over the top act was only there to cover up how awful he felt, the cameras only reminding him over and over again. She could see it in every single gaze that landed on her, unmentionable sadness settled in them. </p><p>It was completely different in her eyes. Suddenly, she wasn’t going to be at home, trying to make ends meet as she watched her brother fight for his life. She didn’t have to face the prospect that she might have to live on without him. She had wanted to be supportive of his decision to volunteer.</p><p>But he had left the burden on her without even noticing it. He was too busy trying to achieve his goal, he was ambitious like that, that he couldn’t see how much this was affecting her. She had given her two-cents worth of advice and Kai had acknowledged it. But it didn’t stop him.</p><p>She didn’t have the heart to confront him directly about it. To tell him that he should give up everything that he had been training for his whole life. To tell him how much it would hurt for her to have anything happen to him. What would she even do without him?</p><p>No, she would support his dream of bringing glory and wealth back to his district and more importantly, back to her. It would make him feel guilty and as the only two left of their family, they both needed each other’s support. Kai was so sure he wanted this, he needed this. He believed that this would finally stop them from having to scrounge around. </p><p>However, fate had a different idea, she guessed. And she hadn’t thought about being in the tournament. Sure, she entertained the thought once in a while, but she didn’t give it much thought. There were a ton of 18-year-old females in her district, the chances of her being picked were really small. At first, she was terrified at the prospect of being in the tournament, however, she had quickly found that it solved her living alone problems. If she was going to lose kai, what else did she have to live for? She had no relatives. Nobody else in the world except Kai. When anything happened, any atrocity stuck, anything changed, the only thing that didn’t was Kai. He was always there for her. </p><p>No, being picked was kinda a blessing in disguise for her. She looked out the window as the world rushed by. When they got off the train, the warriors were separating them into their own rooms. She and Kai stayed together until one of the warriors shoved Nya towards one of the doors. She received a panicky look, courtesy of Kai as he was forced to follow the group to his own dorm. </p><p>“<em> Right, his separation anxiety </em>” Nya remembered.</p><p>Remind her how Kai was going to feel if he went alone. Nya couldn’t help but roll her eyes. If losing their parents had done anything, it had definitely made Kai 50% more clingy. Sometimes it was just too much, but Nya tried to be as patient as possible. Nya was informed that she only had two hours before they ate dinner and they would meet up again. No one was allowed to leave the rooms. </p><p>Nya made her way around the room, mouth wide open as she viewed the luxuries and items at her disposal. A bedroom, dressing room, private bathroom, and drawers upon drawers filled with the finest clothes. Chandeliers, tapestries, and other decorative items she didn’t know the name of adorned the room. Nya laughed giddily, throwing herself on the bed and rolling on the silky smooth covers before getting up and heading to the bathroom. </p><p>She made herself a bubble bath, slipping into the water with a sigh. She sat in the warm water, something that was only available half the time in her house, occasionally ducking her head below the surface. When she got out, she grabbed a soft pink towel. Wrapping the towel around herself, she wandered over to the dresser and started pulling clothes upon clothes out. She held them in front of herself in the mirror, until she found a particularly long, red, modernized kimono that she really liked.</p><p>“It’s wonderful!” Nya said, spinning and watching as it fanned out. </p><p>A knock on the door interrupted her. She turned to face the clock above the door. It wasn’t time yet. They still had another hour before dinner. Nya looked back down as the door slowly slid open and Kai sheepishly slid in.</p><p>“Kai!” Nya exclaimed in a harsh whisper, “What are you doing here? What if you get caught!”</p><p>“I know, I know,” Nya sighed, looking around her room, “But…”</p><p>Nya didn’t need the ending part of the sentence, she could fill it in.</p><p>“I guess a room this big does need someone to share with,” Nya said.</p><p>Watching Kai’s face light up and hugged her made her smile. This was so stupid but she missed him.</p><p>“Thanks,” Kai said.</p><p>“You’re welcome stupid,” She answered, ruffling his hair once more.</p><p>She knows he doesn’t like it, which he reminds her with a huff as he tries to settle it back down. He finally gets it back to his liking, smiling proudly at himself only to have Nya run past, sticking her hair out and ruffling his hair again.</p><p>“Oh, that’s it,” Kai fakes anger and tears after her.</p><p>He tackles her, pinning her to the ground. He’s tickling her now and Nya squeals and tries to wiggle away. She couldn’t stop laugh and her side was starting to hurt. She tried to wiggle away from him but when she found she could she turned on him, tickling him back. They both eventually collapsed into a giggling heap, chests hurting and sides aching from laughing so hard. </p><p>“<em> Man, it feels good to act like kids again. Even if it’s just for a second </em>,” Nya thought, looking at Kai who’s already fiddling with his hair again. </p><p>Nya turned over and leaned into him, hearing his heart beating in his chest. The pounding beating of life. Would there be a moment where she is desperately pressing her ear to his chest, trying to hear it beat one more time? She looked back at Kai. He’s got the sad but thoughtful look on his face as he stares off at the wall. They’re both thinking about it now. They’ve both stopped enjoying the moment. They’re both worried about how much they should be enjoying the moment because this is going to be one of the lasts they’ll ever have. They both can’t make it. Kai can’t make it without Nya and Nya can’t make it without Kai.</p><p>“Just stop,” NYa tells both him and herself.</p><p>“I know,” Kai sighs, turning to look at her, “I just…”</p><p>Nya took a deep breath, “Look, I’m happy that we’re both in it.”</p><p>“What!? How can you say that!” Kai shouted.</p><p>“Because it means that I don’t have to live without you,” Nya murmured.</p><p>Kai’s silent for a bit and Nya can tell that he’s thinking. She wonders if he’s in shock about what she said. But is it much of a surprise? Surely, he knows how much she would be devastated without him. </p><p>“But I can’t live without you,” Kai turns to face her, “So that means we both have to-”</p><p>“No,” Nya sternly interrupted him, “We both make it as far as we can. For each other. Promise.”</p><p>Nya held her pinky finger out to him. Nya looked away for a second, pulling his hand back. He didn’t want to agree but that didn’t stop her from holding her hand out. She knows he doesn’t want to make a promise that he can’t keep. Not to her.</p><p>“You would want me to do that right?” Nya prompts.</p><p>“Ya,” Kai admits quietly, taking her pinky finger in his and shaking it. </p><p>She’s scared. He’s scared. They’re both scared. They’re scared for each other.  </p><p>“Now,” Nya said, pulling him onto the bed, “You’ve gotta tell me what it’s like to shoot fire from your hands!”</p><p>Kai’s eyes light up with excitement. His mind is off the subject as he starts over dramatically explaining the events. Nya smiles, that's enough for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Small</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Oh ya. So I changed the major villain of the story, Zaddic to Morro because Morro needs more love. Honestly, I can do so much with his character so I decided to change it. </strong>
</p><p>JAY</p><p>Jay walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. The shower he had was absolutely divine. He’d never had a bubble bath and damn, was he missing out. He could practically swim in the tub. He walked over to the drawer, looking at the clock. He had another 15 minutes before dinner. </p><p>Jay shuffled across the floor, loving the feeling of the soft carpet underneath his feet. It was much different from the wooden floors that he had at home.</p><p>“<em> Mom, Dad </em> ,” Jay thought, a wave of sadness rushing over him, “ <em> I miss you so much. I’m coming back home. I promise. I’m going to win this. I’m going to win this and we’re going to be back together in no time </em>.”</p><p>He reached into the deep brown wooden dresser and pulled on one of the handles. Sets of pants lay inside, all different sizes and colors and styles. Jay gasped already digging through the piles. He, like most people, didn’t have more than 5 sets of clothing. He had so many options. A pile of pants lay discarded on the floor as he opened another drawer and started digging through that one.</p><p>“<em> There are so many options! How am I supposed to choose what to wear?! </em>” Jay wondered, feeling a little overwhelmed by all the available choices. </p><p>His choices were much more limited than he originally thought. Almost none of the clothes fit him. He was small for a 12-year-old. He pulled out several pairs of blue jeans, none of them that turned out to be in his size. </p><p>“<em> Whelp, I guess they expected a wide range of sizes but I’m small enough that I go ‘under’ the radar. </em>” Jay joked to himself. </p><p>He dug deeper through the sets of drawers, eventually pulling out the smallest pair of jeans that he could find. He pulled them on, grabbing a belt that he found and wrapping it through the loops. The pants dragged on the floor, making a “schsch” noise as he walked, however, they stayed on with the belt. </p><p>“<em> I think this is going to be as good as they get, </em>” Jay thought to himself. </p><p>He kept searching and eventually found a white shirt and blue jacket with a white stripe running around the middle that turned out to be his size. He looked at himself in the mirror and unzipped the jacket.</p><p>“<em> Now I look cool </em>,” Jay smiled to himself. </p><p>He looked to the left and noticed the heaps of clothes lying around his feet. He shrugged, grabbing them and stuffing them back into the drawers, not bothering to fold them back up.</p><p>Jay started walking towards the bed before tripping on one of his untied shoes. He, quite ungracefully, hit the ground. He stood up having bitten his cheek pretty hard. </p><p>“<em> At least I didn’t break a tooth, </em>” Jay thought to himself.</p><p>“<em> You’re so clumsy, Jason. Be more careful, </em>” He could practically hear his parents saying. </p><p>The thought made him smile. His parents were always there for him, it was going to be so hard for him to be without them. The fond thought quickly turned bitter as it only made him feel lonely. He flopped onto the bed, rolling himself into a little burrito with the cover. A Jay burrito. His parents would sometimes roll him up, saying that they would eat him. They would often tickle him or parade him around the house, hoisted high over their shoulder as he giggled. He hummed to himself, trying to fill the void of silence in the room.</p><p>It suddenly hit Jay how small he was in the whole tournament. Hundreds of kids had died in this vicious game. And here he was, a small boy who hadn’t even thought of fighting, who couldn’t even find the right-sized clothing. He was probably going to die like all the other kids, never remembered, but clumped together with all the nameless kids.</p><p>“<em> I should at least learn everyone’s name in the tournament, </em> ” Jay concluded, “ <em> It’s important. We are all important </em>.”</p><p>But history wouldn’t agree. The only important kids were the ones that won. Everyone else was swept away, like their bodies after they were dead.</p><p>The doorway opened shaking Jay out of his thoughts. He looked over to see a warrior standing in the doorway.</p><p>“Dinner is ready,” He stated.</p><p>Jay shimmied out of the blankets and dutifully followed him out. As he walked down the hallway, Jay could see other warriors knocking on the doors and leading kids out. He soon stepped into a giant dining hall, lined with many chairs. Jay’s eyes grew to be the size of saucers, like the ones laid out on the table in front of each chair.</p><p>The silverware was so shiny, the chair beautifully carved out of wood, designs of animals decorating the wood. Some of them ones that he never knew existed. He noticed that the chairs had their names written at the top. Jay found his chair and took a seat. He picked up one of the plates, recognizing it as china. He traced the designs with his fingers, admiring how the intricate blue leaves and their vines were painted along its white surface. </p><p>Suddenly, he felt a bump from behind and the delicate plate slipped from his hands and smashed on the floor. He stared at it in shock, hand flying up to his mouth. He turned around to catch sight of the green-haired girl, Tox, from District 8.</p><p>“What’s wrong, baby can’t hold a plate?” She taunted, striding over to a chair and pulling it out.</p><p>“I’m not a baby. I’m just short. Mom says that I just have to get my growth spurt.” Jay said, crossing his arms across his chest.</p><p>Tox just snickered at him and continued on her way.</p><p>“NELSON! Come clean this up!” A warrior shouted.</p><p>A boy younger than Jay scurried forward, broom and dustpan in hand and quickly swept up the remains of a once beautiful plate. He left with a bow, disappearing into the crowd of children taking their seats.</p><p>“Now just sit,” The warrior sighed, shoving the chair forward.</p><p>Jay sat quietly, feeling disgruntled. It wasn’t his fault. Nelson returned with another plate, placing it in front of him.</p><p>“Thank you,” Jay smiled.</p><p>Nelson just gave him a small smile back and sunk back into the crowd of kids once more.</p><p>As the kids started taking their seats, a fierce whispering was infecting the room. Jay could hear two people conversing about it next to him.</p><p>“<em> I shouldn’t listen, that would be eavesdropping. And gossiping isn’t nice. But what if it’s something important? I should listen to it just in case. </em>” Jay finally decided.</p><p>“Didn’t you hear? Fire boy snuck into his sister’s room and got caught.”</p><p>“What happened,” One of them gasped.</p><p>“You can see for yourself,” She jerked her head to the other side of the table.</p><p>“<em> Fire boy? Oh, Kai. </em>”</p><p>Jay would have been ecstatic to see someone using their elemental power right in front of him if it hadn’t been right in front of him. He was in the front row and he could feel the insane amount of heat blazing next to him. He turned his head to look at the other end of the table to find Kai sitting with his sister. He was already developing a black ring around his right eye.</p><p>“That’s what happens when you don’t follow the rules,” the girl shrugged.</p><p>Jay could only cringe. How could someone be so heartless?</p><p>“<em> Was it really that bad of a crime? He only wanted to see his sister, </em> ” Jay thought to himself, “ <em> Even I was feeling lonely in the room. </em>”</p><p>A bell rang and Master Chen walked into the room, servants carrying silver platers behind him.</p><p>“Welcome!” He said, “You may have whatever, you fancy! Enjoy!”</p><p>He took his seat at the head of the table, already calling over the servants who were pulling the lids off their trays. Jay could already smell the fragrance of the food mixing in the room. Boy was he going to try everything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys are enjoying this. Leave me a comment and let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Good, The Bad, and The Elements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>ZANE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zane rolled the idea of having an elemental power in his head. He kinda wanted an elemental power. It would greatly increase his chances in the tournament. Unless he got an unfavorable power. Having an elemental power wasn’t all that it seemed to be. He’d seen it on the television, competitors swallowed by their own powers. He shuttered trying not to remember the excruciating pain held on their faces, many of their deaths not merciful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Countless scenarios of the ill-fated contestants popped into his head and he shuttered. The last person who had firepower burnt himself to a crisp, unable to run away from the very fire that exploded from his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I really hope Kai doesn’t share the same fate,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zane worried, thinking about how the boy’s powers had immediately gone awol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or the boy that had the last ice powers, ice slowly encasing his body. Or speed, unable to control her powers, she couldn’t move without slamming into everything in her way. She had to stand still for the rest of the game until another competitor put her out of her misery. Energy blew himself out like a fuel. Mind couldn’t handle the knowledge and jumped off a cliff. Knowledge of what, he’d never know. Smoke disappeared...forever. Everyone thought the power was gone until it resurfaced again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps this violent turn of the elemental powers was due to the fact that they were constantly hopping from person to person, common people who were not made to hold such power. Elemental powers were supposed to be bestowed to a special person. However, if said person had ever existed, they were most likely dead. Pitted against one another in the tournament, fighting to their last breath or never able to use their power because of the bracelets. They would never know since countless others had already had these powers; said powers constantly have to seek refuge in another’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But I want to be...special,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zane mentally sighed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to be special to somebody</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just another orphaned boy in his district. Another one of many. Orphans who watched with waiting eyes for their time to steal from the farmers to survive or snatch up a newly opened job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But having power would make me special, in a way I guess. It wouldn’t be that improbable since the tournament is rigged to purposely pick children with elemental powers.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he could be stuck with a bad power. Bad powers weren’t necessarily evil. They were just more likely to turn on their user.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Poison, fire, ice, time, speed, dark,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zane started to list a couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Particularly hard to control powers, not impossible though. Some hit immediately, others slowly took their course. Stealing life from its users and sometimes taking down their teammates with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But a power like energy, light, form, healing, and nature</span>
  </em>
  <span>;</span>
  <em>
    <span> I could really help myself and a lot of other people</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane kicked this thought around before he eventually dropped it. Thinking about it wouldn’t help or increase his chances. He wandered around his room, rolling on the carpet, turning on the television, and staring out the window of the moving train. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I usually don’t feel this lonely,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zane mentally sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the fancy decorations and expensive objects in his room could do nothing to fill the emptiness of it. Maybe it was the fact that he was far from home. There he was always within the vast fields of a farm, strolling about and checking on the livestock. Now he was here, in a vehicle that was speeding him to his death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wandered over to the door of the room, sliding it open a pinch. He could hear the murmur of the mentors and their competitors, meeting now that the dinner was over. Maybe his mentor didn’t want to meet with him, he wasn’t the most thrilling candidate, or maybe his schedule was just busy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody was in the hallways, it was desolate and dark, the lights along them having automatically turned off since nobody was walking around. He put one foot out the door, his feet touching the cold ground. The cool feeling was nice. He never wore shoes because he could afford them and now that they were available it made his feet feel cramped. He peeked his head out before slowly creeping into the halls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced around before walking down them, the lights flickering on as they caught his movements. He continued down still, hearing the mentors and contestants discussing. He passed District 2’s dorms, hearing giggling from one of the rooms. Dual voices giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nya and Kai must be together again</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Zane thought with a pleasant smile, liking how nothing could keep the two apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could have turned them in for a handsome reward, loyalty to the capitol was always rewarded, but the thought hadn’t even crossed his mind as he continued down. He could never do such a thing. He neared the entrance of the dining hall, about to keep going when he saw a guard in the doorway, back to him. He continued anyway, stopping only when he was directly behind the guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he wouldn’t mind talking. They were people after all. They probably just put up a mean facade since it was what the capital expected. They couldn’t all be bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Zane called out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard spun around, spear stopping inches from Zane’s nose. Zane couldn’t help but let out a surprised squeak as he tripped over his own feet, falling to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s just doing his job,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zane assured himself as he looked down the tip of the spear, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re just people. It’s okay.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane scooted back, out from under the spear before standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Zane. I apologize for surprising you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t surprised,” the guard said blankly even though that was an obvious lie, “The only thing that I’m surprised about is that you decided to wander outside of your room. You should be heavily punished for such actions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Zane said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you decided to disregard the rules anyways?” The guard said, “Not a wise idea. I’ll have to turn you in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard reached out a hand and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started dragging him. Zane wiggled for a second before drooping with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Zane pleaded, “I’m just...lonely. I was wondering if you would talk to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last part of his request trailed off into an almost unhearable whisper as Zane realized how ridiculous his request it was. The guard stared at him for a second or rather stared down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just wondering…” Zane trailed off, tapping his two pointer fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remind me of my boy,” The guard mused fondly, scratching the stubble of his beard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, he didn’t put Zane down as he started to walk into the dining room and out through the door on the other side. The thought of trying to escape flashed through his mind but was quickly discarded since he knew that the guard would definitely overpower him. The guard turned to a door that was the first in the hallway, rapping on it. The door slid open as a freckled blond-haired boy answered it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nelson, strange request, can you escort this boy back to his dorm and keep him company?” The guard asked, setting Zane down in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Nelson said with a bow, grabbing Zane’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged Zane away as Zane craned his neck back at the guard, who still looked back at him, rubbing his stubbly chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Zane called, receiving a curt nod from the guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad,” Nelson said, “I’ve always wanted to have someone to talk to. But they keep most of the servants in separate rooms. Can’t have people getting attached to each other or conspiring against the Capitol when they can’t be together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You work for the Capitol?” Zane asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just because he works for the Capitol doesn’t make him any less trustworthy. He’s like everybody else.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, some orphans they take in and offer them jobs as servants. They take care of us in exchange for our service. However, we don’t get the luxuries that the competitors do,” Nelson explained, sliding the door shut as they entered Zane’s dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not get picked?” Zane asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we still get entered into the tournament,” Nelson said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an orphan too but I wouldn’t dream of serving the officials,” Zane murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a living,” Nelson shrugged, “But I can’t wait till I can get out of this place. I’ll try to go into District 1 and become a healer. I’ll help so many people!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s really nice,” Zane smiled fondly, “I hope you make your dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I hadn’t really thought of what I wanted to do when I grew up. I spent most of my time living day by day. But I guess it doesn’t matter now that I’m in the tournament.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to say thanks,” Nelson said earnestly, taking a seat on the carpeted floor, “I’m so happy that I have someone to talk to. You know how hard it is to spend most of your time alone. You don’t really get used to the loneliness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be the one thanking you,” Zane said with a smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. All In A Heartbeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all! Got the next chapter out. I'm going to try to be posting them about every other day until we get to the start of the tournament, which is at chapter 16. I know, I know, it's a bit of the way but we're halfway there!. I already have it written up to chapter 22 so I've got a lot to post.</p><p>Also, I got my first comments, ya! I always love to hear from y'all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LLOYD</p><p> </p><p>Lloyd was thoroughly disappointed. To think after all this time his dad didn’t want to see him as soon as possible. However, after waiting for his whole life, a day or two wouldn’t really be much of a difference in comparison. When Master Chen proclaimed that they may be seeing their mentors tonight, Lloyd had been ecstatic. He’d finally be able to meet his Dad! </p><p>And now he sat facing the door, waiting, while watching the clock that hung above it. His posture was slowly wilting, first straight and poised but it had started to sink with disappointment. Blinking had now become risky, his brain trying to wander into sleep. A part of him wanted to head to bed, but he couldn’t let go of the hope that his father might come. </p><p>Lloyd’s ears picked up on footsteps coming down the hallway and he immediately perked up.</p><p>“<em> It’s gotta be him this time. I know it is, </em>” Lloyd couldn’t help but hope.</p><p>He could hear his heart soar as the footsteps stopped at his door and Lloyd nearly started crying there and then. And then his door slid open and a man, his father, came in and immediately surrounded him with a hug.</p><p>“Lloyd,” He breathed holding him close.</p><p>Lloyd’s arms hung at his sides as he fought through an emotional debate.</p><p>“<em> Don’t get too close, you’re only going to lose him in the end </em>,” His brain warned.</p><p>“<em> But you’ve been waiting this whole time. You deserve this. If you’re going to die anyway, you might as well be happy </em>,” His heart told him.</p><p>Lloyd finally brought his arms up and wrapped them around his father, sobbing as he was unable to stop the waterworks. He held him tight as he cried, trying to stretch this moment, solidifying every nanosecond into his brain. This is what he had waited for all his life. But all too soon, his father gently pushed him away, holding him out to get a good look at him.</p><p>“You’ve grown so much,” His father said, ruffling his hair, “And blond hair!? I thought it would be dark brown like mine.”</p><p>He flashed him a smug smile. Lloyd took a good look at his father. Here was the guy who had won it all. Fought through hell and back and had made it out the other side victorious. Lloyd stared up into his father’s rusty red-colored eyes. They were deep and dark as the color brown but still held a flashy vibrant color of red.</p><p>“What’s with your eyes,” Lloyd asked, “I thought the townsfolk said they were green like mine.”</p><p>He wasn’t kidding when he said he asked about everything.</p><p>“Oh, they were,” His father murmured, “They, uh, changed. It’s a long story.”</p><p>Lloyd tacked it onto the other stories he was dying to hear from his father. </p><p>“You were so short the last time I saw you,” His father proclaimed, “No hair and almost no teeth.”</p><p>“You...saw me before?” Lloyd asked slowly, trying to rack his brain for any memories with his father.</p><p>“Oh, you were very young. You wouldn’t remember,” His father mused, “Just a little after you were born. I was able to convince them to let me see you.”</p><p>Wait. His dad had come to see him before? If he was there for his birth, then why could he have been there for his wife’s death? Didn’t he know how much he needed him? Needed the support, even if just for a second? </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Garmadon asked, catching the shadow that passed over Lloyd’s face. </p><p>Lloyd didn’t want to say anything. This was supposed to be a happy moment. But suddenly all of the years of negative feelings were coming rushing back. Anger, frustration, sadness, loneliness. They had been subtly building throughout the years. And now that he knew that his father could have come back to see him, to be there for him when his mom died; it was enough to bring them all to the surface. But Lloyd didn’t want to say anything to hurt him. He didn’t want to say anything that would push him away now that he had finally gotten him back into his life.</p><p>“It’s…” Lloyd’s brain fumbled for a subject change, “Nothing. Just thought it was unfair that I couldn’t remember.”</p><p>Lloyd winced. Lair. Lair. Lair. His excuse even sounded fake and by his father’s expression, he knew he wasn’t fooling him.</p><p>“You know you can tell me,” His father pushed lightly.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Lloyd shrugged, trying to adopt an ‘I’m over it’ attitude even though he was clearly not, “I just wish you were there for Mom’s funeral. I really need the support...I really needed you.”</p><p>“Misako,” His father breathed, “She’s dead?”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘she’s dead’?!” Lloyd exclaimed, “She’s been dead for the past four years! I’ve been roughing it out there for four years. Four years alone. While you...you-you live it up in the Capitol!”</p><p>Lloyd was panting, his arms pressed tightly against his side, hand balled into fists of anger. He didn’t know he was so angry. He shouldn’t be so angry. His father didn’t know. </p><p>He turned his face away from his Dad, unable to position his face back into a neutral expression. With sadness came anger, he knew that. And Lloyd was no stranger to anger. He had been angry a lot when his mother first died. A bitter fury that was accompanied by a hollow pain. Some of it manifested in his father, believing that if he was here this would have never happened. But he knew it wasn’t his father’s fault. Instead, now he felt guilty for ever letting his wrath settle there in the first place.</p><p>And now he was guilty of lashing out at the one person who was on his side right now.</p><p>“I’m-I’m sorry,” Lloyd dipped his head shamefully, “It’s not your fault. I’m just...not quite over it.”</p><p>“<em> So much for a good impression </em>,” Lloyd thought.</p><p>“It’s okay,” His father said, resting a hand on his shoulder and taking a seat next to him on the bed, “Anger is a messy feeling. I know all too well. But I didn’t know. I swear.”</p><p>Lloyd looked up at his father to see that his eyes were soaked in pain. So saturated that they threatened to leak out over the brims of his lids. Lloyd knew that feeling all too well. Disbelief. When your world comes crashing down, smashing down on your chest. You seize up and your brain tries to give you answers to what you can’t understand.</p><p>“I should have been told. What else have they not been telling me? At least say that you have been receiving the money that they promised to give you for my work,” His father’s eyes hardened.</p><p>“We never got such money,” Lloyd sighed, leaning into his father, more for the emotional support than the physical, “Had we, we might have been able to pay for the medication.”</p><p>When Lloyd looked up into his father’s eyes, the red had overshadowed the brown. Red turned malicious, vengeful, blaring. Lies. Lies. Lies. Deception and trickery was the Capitol’s game. And they played it well.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. There’s nothing we can do about it now,” Lloyd murmured not liking the volatile anger that was flashing in his father’s eyes, “I’ve got you now. We’ve got each other now.”</p><p>“<em> I hope you know what I really mean is to go and do anything stupid like fighting the Capitol. I need you right now. </em>” Lloyd thought, hoping that if the message was not conveyed through his words that it would be telepathically.</p><p>You couldn’t fight the Capitol. It was more than one person. It didn’t have a physical body of any sort. Instead, it lay in the minds of many. Everything done was for the Capitol. Something that didn’t even exist. But in a way it did. By not having a physical presence, it made itself only more powerful. Unkillable. It didn’t matter how many were sacrificed, it would live on through others.</p><p>Lloyd hugged his father, reveling in how quickly you could become attached to someone you just met. You blindly say yes, as if you were missing something all along and they perfectly fit that piece. But his dad would be there for him no matter what. He’d finally found his missing piece. </p><p>Lloyd watched the clock as his father wrapped an arm around him, watching, taking in these amazing seconds.</p><p>“<em> When you say you’d do anything for someone, how far are you willing to go? </em>”</p><p>Lloyd curled up next to him, resting his head on his father’s shoulder.</p><p>“<em> You have something to fight for. Something so important that you would kill for it, die for it, live for it, </em> ” Zane’s voice echoed, “ <em> And there’s nothing wrong with that. </em>”</p><p>“<em> I’m willing to fight for this. To the end of the world and back. This is worth no less. </em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Never Skip 'Keg' Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>KAI</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai was back in Nya’s room again. He didn’t care how many times they dragged him back to his, he would always find his way back to Nya. His hands traced the sides of his face, curling around the edges of his black eye and poking at his puffy lip. The swelling had stopped but the tingling accompanied by the fuzzy stinging sensation hadn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was discovered and dragged in front of an Official for a punishment. And if he got in a fight, he’d swear it wasn’t his fault. The guard hit him first. But years spent training had enhanced his skills to the point where he had automatically rounded on the guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, the second punch was thrown by him, a powerful shot to the jaw that caused the guard’s head to snap back. Kai’s look of shock had quickly turned into a smug smile as he glared defiantly up as the snake hissed his displeasure. Although the Anacondrai looked upset, Kai could see that it found it pleasing that Kai had resisted. He let out a second hiss, ordering more guards to teach him a lesson, promising extra rations to whoever that may be. Interest sparked the guards who had been casually leaning against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai fought them off most valiantly in his opinion. He darted between the limbs of the guards, using his smaller size as an advantage. For the first 3 minutes, he was handling them pretty well, allowing them to get tangled with each other and delivering fast punches and kicks when he found an opening. But then a guard caught him by his hair, grabbing two fistfuls and dragging him to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the guards pounced on him. Someone kneed him in the mouth, causing him to bite his own lip. They fought over him like dogs, playing a game of tug war trying to get the prize for themselves. Each one of them was trying to pry the other’s greedy fingers off of him, which had left fingerprint bruises all along his arms and legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that point, Kai had stopped trying to fight them off, finding moving to be more painful. He knew he had been beat and was literally getting a beating. His vision had gone woozy, he had a massive headache and his heart was pounding right behind his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the official had gotten bored and demanded him to be released. It didn’t matter how hard the guards had fought over Kai, none of them were going to be receiving the extra rations. It was only a sick twisted game that none of the guards could win that each of them blamed the others for why no one had gotten the prize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai had choked out an apology while rubbing his dislocated shoulder. At that point, things had started to blur together as Kai was left in a shock-induced daze. He must have been taken to an infirmary, where his shoulder was set back into place and he was patched up. He slightly remembered joining the others for dinner, still disoriented as his sister frantically looked him over, asking what happened, apologizing, and inspecting his injuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now any normal and sane person would have never thought about committing whatever treason that had gotten them into such a situation again, however, Kai was uniquely stubborn. Their attempt to beat him down had only made him more set on sneaking off to his sister’s room, breaking their rules. He wouldn’t let them control him. His already standing hatred for the Capitol only insured that he would definitely rebel against whatever they told him to do. The Capitol had tried and failed, to set him back in line. That brought a smile to his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sliding of the room door made Kai jump to his feet and Nya snap awake. His body and hands had already moved into a defensive position, poised in front of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I’d find you in here,” A brown-haired man sighed, twirling a glass of red wine in his hand so much so that the drink almost spilled over the sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you our mentor?” Nya asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure am. Name’s Dareth,” He answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair was brown, shiny, and full, and his relatively muscular shape had retained itself. And yet there was an aging on the man’s face that preceded his youthful looks. He looked to be in his late 20’s while his eyes seemed to be more than 100. This man had seen things. And it had indeed changed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had seen death. He had participated in the Tournament of Elements, 23 dead, the sole survivor, him. He had mentored kids and watched them die. Shared silent tears with their families. Still saw their pained faces in his dreams. He drank them away, drank the whole damn world away. Don’t get close to the kids anymore. All it ever does is end up tearing you apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to turn us in?” Kai asked warily, letting his arms drop to his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because I work for the Capitol doesn’t mean that I agree with them,” Dareth sighed, taking a seat in a chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He downed the rest of his drink, sliding the cup across the table. Nya pulled up a chair next to the table, motioning for Kai to do the same, which he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, you’re an interesting pair,” Dareth started, pulling a bottle of wine from a Mary Poppins pocket and pouring himself another glass, “We could really get some attention if we push the whole sibling thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai raised an eyebrow at Nya and received a shrug back from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, with the tears and the emotions. Pull on people’s heartstrings. It’ll get more sponsorships,” Dareth continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai felt a rush of anger surge through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, what!” Kai growled, “Our lives aren’t a play. The whole fact that one or both of us is going to die isn’t a little show to watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nya put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back down into his chair. Kai settled back into his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. Dareth hadn’t even reacted to Kai’s little outburst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, kid,” Dareth said, putting his cup down and leaning forward, “I ain’t gonna lie to you. It’s not going to be pretty. But in order to survive, in order for both of you to survive, you’ve gotta have sponsors. And if you gotta play the part to survive, then play it. No one in that tournament is not going to kill you because you’ve gotta sister. They’ve all got family. And they feel just as passionately as you feel about yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But none of this feels right,” Kai grumbled, “It displays weakness. It’ll only make them over after her more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing ever feels right,” Dareth hiccuped, slowly getting more and more intoxicated. Everything was getting numb and swirly. Just how he liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Kai said disgustedly, “You can’t even stay sober long enough to help us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai,” Nya murmured, putting her hand back on his shoulder as if it would help get his anger under control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t ‘Kai’ me!” Kai snapped, “Our lives are on the line and this guy can’t even stay sober enough to help us?! How can we believe in him to deal with our sponsors right if he can’t even stay sober enough for a conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Kai,” Dareth started, his eyes half-lidded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai whirled around and delivered a kick to his hand, snapping the wine glass out of it. Kai caught it...only to smash it on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dareth stared blankly at his hand for a second, slightly impressed. Precise control and quick reflexes. Maybe he could work with something this year. Maybe someone who wouldn't die on him this year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai, let’s just settle down okay?” Nya asked, even though he could tell that Dareth was getting on her nerves too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai couldn’t help but feel another surge of anger too. Who was his sister to tell him what he was feeling was wrong? But Nya tossed a pair of puppy dog eyes at him and Kai huffed. She was his sister, his younger sister. He could do this. He could calm down for her. He could already feel his anger dissipating. Instead, it was giving way to heavy tiredness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, seems like I’ve got a fighter,” Dareth noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you think I was, a punching bag. I volunteered for this, I know what I am doing,” Kai retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair point. Look, I’ll make a deal with you. I’ll stay sober enough to help you. And in return, you listen to my advice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I want advice from a drunk old man like you?” Kai spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A, I’m not that old. And B, I had to win the Tournament of Elements somehow,” Dareth shrugged, “Look, this deal doesn’t really help me in any way, so you take it or leave it. Either way, I don’t care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” Nya agreed, ignoring Kai’s look of protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a smart young lady,” Darent said, pushing the chair away from the table, “And remember, styling at the Remake Center is tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He headed towards the door, almost missing it and hitting the wall instead. Kai wondered if he would even be able to find his room, scratch that, make it down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kai thought, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>As long as those stupid stylists don’t mess with my hair</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, look! Dareth's made his appearance in the story. I mixed his character with Haymitch from the Hunger Games story. I love what I did with him in the story, you'll see more of him for the next few Nya and Kai chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 'Dealing' With Ronin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ZANE</p><p>Zane’s arms were starting to ache from being held up in a “T” for so long. All the while, a group of stylists flitted around him with measuring tapes in hands, conversing about how to fit his short stature. Zane couldn’t help but giggle at their funny way of talking. They talked in high pitched voices, reminding Zane of the sound of twittering birds. Their words came out fast and almost crammed together but they still enunciated each word and syllable. But it was still hard to keep up with them.</p><p>Zane’s arms drooped only to be pushed back into their position by a stylist. She gave him a sympathetic smile but continued on with her work. Zane’s attention flicked to the door as someone entered the styling room.</p><p>A tall brown-haired man strode into the room, pulled up a chair, and kicked his legs back onto the table. His most notable feature was the long strip of leather with a scope where his eye was. Not to mention the cool looking red bamboo hat and the large red bandana around his neck that he was wearing. </p><p>“Hello,” Zane called, “What brings you here today?”</p><p>The man titled his chair back, quite precariously, giving Zane a glance.</p><p>“I’m your mentor,” He answered.</p><p>“Oh! Well, I’m Zane,” Zane smiled, wishing he had a hand to extend for him to shake but the stylists were holding onto both of his.</p><p>“Great, Zane,” His mentor answered, letting the two legs of the chair drop back down to the floor.</p><p>“And your name is?” Zane prompted.</p><p>“Ronin,” He answered.</p><p>The stylists retreated from him, getting in a circle and chatting amongst each other. Zane let his arms drop to his sides, rubbing his shoulders to try to get the soreness out of them. Ronin started circling him, studying him harder than the stylists did. Not knowing what to say or do, Zane stood stock still, only moving his head to follow Ronin.</p><p>“Not on the brawniest side. More like not at all,” Ronin commented, “Got any talents? Elemental powers? Anything useful about you?”</p><p>“I’m not sure about elemental powers, but I’m good at climbing trees,” Zane offered.</p><p>Ronin sighed, obviously not impressed.</p><p>“What about knives or something like that. You handy with a butcher knife?” Ronin asked, “Dealing with livestock is our district’s specialty.”</p><p>“I’ve never handled a knife before,” Zane sighed, “I don’t really want to. I don’t want to kill those animals.”</p><p>“And just great,” Ronin groaned, “You have no survival instinct at all. How can you not butcher animals in a district that runs around it? Next thing I know, you’re going to tell me you’re a vegetarian.”</p><p>A pink-tinted blush spread across Zane’s cheeks.</p><p>“Wow, called it,” Ronin sighed.</p><p>One of the stylists made his way over to Zane and tapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>“We are going to choose the theme color,” the man said, leading him over to a touchscreen, “And do choose quickly. It’s a first come first serve basis.”</p><p>“Don’t pick an ugly color,” Ronin grumbled.</p><p>Zane shrugged wondering what counted as an ugly color. He peered down at the screen, circles of colors laid out on it. There were 24 colors but some of them were already grayed out, probably meaning that they had already been chosen. He scanned through the colors; there were so many choices.</p><p>“White,” Zane declared, tapping on it.</p><p>It greyed out and the screen matched the color along with the big TV that was in the room.</p><p>“Why white? It’ll just get dirty and everyone will be able to see it in the tournament,” Ronin sighed, leaning against a wall and watching disinterestedly.</p><p>“I like the color. It just feels calm and natural. It’s pretty. And it’s all the colors of visible light anyways,” Zane justified, smiling.</p><p>Ronin rolled his eyes.</p><p>“What color would you have chosen?” Zane asked.</p><p>“Maroon,” Ronin answered.</p><p>“What’s the theme for this year?” Zane asked.</p><p>“Oh it’s ninja-themed this year,” Ronin replied.</p><p>“Really?” Zane imagined him and the other contestants dressed up in gi’s that usually adorned ninjas.</p><p>"Don't focus too much on style," Ronin turned to the stylists, "You guys tend to get so caught up in making it 'magnificent' and it becomes so embellished that they can't even move in them."</p><p>"Style is important." The head stylist argued, "Presentation is 80% the part for attracting sponsors."</p><p>"Until he can't move. What if he can't climb the stairs like that one kid last year? Bet that was real attractive to the sponsors," Ronin responded.</p><p>The head stylist sighed in defeat, grumbling about how ignorant they were. As the stylists planned out their ideas, Zane was able to wander around the room until they needed him again. Tired of standing for so long, he immediately jumped into a chair. At the table, there was a basket of grapes, which Zane plucked and threw into his mouth.</p><p>“Want any?” Zane offered, holding the basket out to Ronin.</p><p>Ronin gave them a glance before reaching out to take a couple. While he was doing so, Zane could see a glint of orange under his sleeve.</p><p>“What’s that?” Zane wondered aloud.</p><p>“That was real specific,” Ronin said.</p><p>“That orange thing beneath your shirt,” Zane elaborated.</p><p>“Wow kid, you’re sure one for privacy,” Ronin said, looking slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>“I apologize,” Zane shook his head, “I was just curious. I didn’t mean to pry.”</p><p>Ronin sighed, “It’s my arm. My mechanical arm.”</p><p>“You have a mechanical arm?” Zane’s eyes filled with curiosity, “What’s it like?”</p><p>“It’s like, not having an arm, but still having one,” Ronin said, not really answering the question.</p><p>“How’d you get it?” Zane asked.</p><p>“Ummm,” Ronin stalled, “It’s a pretty gory tale. Not sure someone like you would want to hear it.”</p><p>“I can handle it,” Zane smiled encouragingly.</p><p>“It happened back at the tournament,” Ronin said.</p><hr/><p>RONIN</p><p>“<em> Good god, this is hell. We’re all going to fucking die. </em>”</p><p>Ronin ducked around a tree, his whole body tensing up as an arrow whizzed past his shoulder. He doubled over, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He felt like he was choking himself out. Why did he do this? Why did he do this!?</p><p>“RONIN!” A voice roared from behind him, “YOU TRAITOR! WHERE ARE YOU?!”</p><p>There was a wave of anger in that voice that yelling couldn’t convey. Maybe his betrayal and traitorous actions that couldn’t be forgiven no matter the reason had something to do with it. Ronin felt like he was going to pass out. He couldn’t get enough air! His chest was tight. This had to be revenge for all the pain and suffering he had caused.</p><p>He was coming closer. He could hear his snarling, the sound of a savage animal that was going to tear him apart from limb to limb. He didn’t mean for this to happen, god why was he so stupid. Archer was going to find him and make him pay.</p><p>“<em> Get up! Get up! </em>” Ronin willed his legs back under him. </p><p>“I SWEAR TO GOD RONIN! COME OUT NOW!” Another voice called.</p><p>“<em> Bodhi! He’d understand! </em>”</p><p>Ronin turned to the sound of the voice, peeking out from the shelter of the tree that he was hiding in. There was a whistling noise, a brush of cool air, and...nothing. Something was running down his face, warm and wet, trickling off his chin. Ronin moved his hand up to wipe it away. It smudged red all over his hands. Blood. His blood.</p><p>“<em> Where is it coming from? </em>”</p><p>He followed the steadily increasing stream to find it’s source. His vision was starting to get blurry. His thoughts were starting to get blurry. Sounds were starting to get blurry.</p><p> “<em> Don’t let it fade. Keep it together, </em>” Ronin will his brain to piece everything back together.</p><p>Blood was coming from his eye. He pulled his pocket knife out and tilted the blade so he could see his reflection. His stomach heaved and lurched as Ronin almost threw up. There was a large shard of ice in his eye. The pointed dagger was buried deep within it. He didn’t get the chance to fall to his knees. Bodhi was here. He grabbed him by the collar, pulling him to his feet.</p><p>“Ronin! What were you thinking?!” He hissed.</p><p>Ronin shivered. It was cold. He was cold.</p><p>“WHERE IS HE?! I’M GOING TO GUT HIM ALIVE!” Archer roared somewhere in the distance.</p><p>“Thanks, I needed a ‘pick me up’,” Ronin joked, coughing.</p><p>Bodhi didn’t smile.</p><p>“You’re a lying bastard, you know that right!” Bodhi growled, shaking him.</p><p>Ronin was freezing, his teeth starting to chatter as he shook violently in Bodhi’s grasp. He could feel the ice stretching across his chest.</p><p>“It wasn't my fault,” Ronin quietly protested, “I didn’t know this would happen.”</p><p>“You killed her. You killed her! After everything she did for us! After everything she did for you! After everything she did for me!” Bodhi shouted.</p><p>“Archer was going to kill me!” Ronin growled getting defensive, “She shouldn’t have gotten in the way!”</p><p>He didn’t mean it. He didn’t want to kill her. Oh god, he killed her!</p><p>“<em> Don’t think about it, don’t think about it. </em>”</p><p>“You and your stupid deals!” Bodhi roared, his eyes turning crystal blue, “I’ll-I’ll-”</p><p>The blue light suddenly faded from his eyes and they turned back to their normal grey color. He dropped Ronin who shuffled a couple feet back.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Ronin sobbed, reaching out to his former friend.</p><p>“She wouldn’t have wanted this,” Bodhi crumbled, “Our allies have turned on each other because of you. Our friends are dead because of you. She’s dead because of you. And I want you dead. But...she would have forgiven you.”</p><p>The ice melted off his chest, running into puddles around his feet. The water from the ice dagger ran down his eye, mixing with his blood and tears.</p><p>“I hope you’re happy. You lying, piece of-” Bodhi suddenly went stiff like a plank before toppling over, landing right in front of Ronin.</p><p>“Bodhi! Bodhi?!” Ronin called, trying to pick him back up.</p><p>Bodhi’s eyes dragged up one final time to look at Ronin before his grey eyes dulled. Three arrows lined his back, one in the middle, one in the base of his neck, and the last at the top of his neck. A sharp zipping noise followed as Ronin watched an arrow lodge itself in his arm. Ronin screamed as it burned, letting out a loose string of blasphemous language.</p><p>Poisoned arrows. Archer’s poisoned arrow. He only had a short time before it was all over now. Archer turned around the bend, snarling as he stepped over Bodhi’s dead body.</p><p>“You should have let Bodhi kill you,” Archer laughed and Ronin couldn’t find an ounce of sanity in his eyes, “I’m going to make you look like a dart board.” </p><p>He pulled another arrow and shot it at Ronin, lodging it right next to the previous one.</p><p>Ronin reached for the small knife in his pocket, a throwing knife Bodhi had given him on the first day they met. Archer loaded another arrow and aimed it for his last remaining eye. Ronin threw the knife as hard as he could before dropping to the ground. The arrow missed, flying off into the distance. But Ronin didn’t. The knife had lodged itself in Archer’s neck. Archer stared at Ronin, shock and hatred blazing in his eyes.</p><p>“You’re a no-good dirty liar,” Archer whispered, “You should have died instead of her. But it’s okay. Those arrows are going to be taking you down with me.”</p><p>He dropped his bow, stumbling forward to catch a tree. His knees shook as blood poured onto the ground below him. He dropped to the floor, landing a foot from Bodhi. </p><p>Ronin stood in numbed disbelief. It was over. He had just lost two people who he had once called friends. That was it. That was all of them. He was the last. Four shots of fireworks were launched into the air, each signifying a person’s death. Ronin stared up at them, just watching. </p><p>He looked back down at his arm. He knew what he had to do.</p><hr/><p>“It happened because...well,” Ronin murmured, bringing his hand to cover his one good eye so Zane couldn’t see how it went glassy with unshed tears, “I-I got shot by a poisoned arrow and had to saw it off.”</p><p>“I am so sorry,” Zane reached for Ronin’s human arm and put a hand on it.</p><p>“Nobody wins the tournament,” Ronin said, “Everyone dies in that game. But some of us just live the illusion that we are alive.”</p><p>Zane and Ronin sat in solemn silence for a bit.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll win the tournament,” Zane sighed.</p><p>“Yep,” Ronin bluntly agreed.</p><p>“Er-but, you could have a chance,” Ronin added, seeing the downcast look that washed over Zane’s face.</p><p>“Thanks,” Zane smiled, although it didn’t really reach his eyes.</p><p>“Aw, come on kid,” Ronin said, “If a normal person like me can win the tournament, then a kid like you can win it.”</p><p>"Well, any advice?" Zane asked.</p><p>"Don't do anything stupid. Don't make promises you can keep. Don't make risky choices." Ronin sighed.</p><p>"That sounds like common sense." Zane evaluated.</p><p>"Out there, there is no sense. No real right, no real wrong. Just stuff that people do to stay alive. You don't know what's the right choice, you don't know what's the wrong choice. What'll end up saving you, what'll end up getting you killed." Ronin said.</p><p>"Oh and don't let the Tournament last more than 7 days," Ronin added.</p><p>"Why?" Zane asked.</p><p>"Ever heard of disasters?" Ronin said.</p><p>"Hmm, they're part of the game I think." Zane bit his lip as he tried to think of when he had ever heard or seen a disaster in the Tournament.</p><p>"The Competitors usually kill each other in a week. But after one week, they send in something. Something that will try to murder the contestants." Ronin explained.</p><p>"Like what?" Zane asked.</p><p>"Like monsters." Ronin corrected, "It's 'exciting' to watch you guys get brutally murdered by those hideous beasts of nature."</p><p>"That's not exciting!" Zane proclaimed.</p><p>"It is to them." Ronin reminded him.</p><p>They sat in a second of silence before Zane piped up again.</p><p>“So what’s it like living in the Capitol?” Zane asked.</p><p>“Boring,” Ronin answered shortly.</p><p>“You know, you seem really cool. I bet you have a lot of cool stories to tell. You should totally tell me about them,” Zane grinned.</p><p>“<em> That’s one way to put it, </em>” Ronin thought.</p><p>A calamity arose from the room next to them, followed by a slam of a door being burst open. Ronin and Zane jumped to their feet, peering out into the hall.</p><p>"KAI!" His sister, Nya, called from the door, "Come back!"</p><p>Zane turned his head to see Kai bolting down the hall before sliding around the corner and disappearing.</p><p>"What the-" Ronin said beside him.</p><p>Zane glanced back at Nya who was now accompanied by a couple of stylists and Dareth who casually strolled into the hallway, drink in hand. He took a sip before turning to a stylist.</p><p>"I told you not to mess with his hair." Dareth said, definitely making the 'I told you so' face.</p><p>Zane could help but laugh as he pulled his head back into his room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoops, I didn't post on time. I was too busy cleaning out my dorm room. But hey, I'm still planning on following it so don't worry. It's just sucky since I can't wait to get to the actual tournament.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Fake It Till You Make It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>NYA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nya's fingers intertwined with Kai's, holding onto it as if there was nothing else in the world for her to hold onto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think red's a good color on me?" A very disappointed Kai asked her. Kai had wanted teal but the color was already chosen so he settled with red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you, it looks very fitting," Nya assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai squeezed her hand, shifting his weight nervously. In front of them, a crowd of cheering people waited. District 1's competitors had already vanished through the curtains and the roar of the crowd echoed back to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai gave her a nervous smile. His spiky brown hair bounced over his forehead, still as unrestrained as ever. Only a red laced headband stretched across his forehead, emblemed with a fire symbol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>The fire ninja. The boy with fire. Written straight on his forehead.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Nya thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone knew by now. Secrets such as those would be passed throughout all the districts in a matter of days. Whether for better or for worse. He was more likely to gain sponsors with such powers but also might be targeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wore black pants with red diamonds that got smaller from the top-down, stopping above his knees. He wore a yellow shirt underneath a blazing red gi which had two black stripes running sideways down from his neck. It was complete with a black belt that was tied so that the laced ends hung down to his knees. On his shoulder gleaned two golden-colored metal armored pieces and a sheath on his back held to swords. Hanging under his neck was a pull-up mask but he was told not to use it since it would block his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nya had chosen a color that was similar to Kai's: maroon. It would have been blue but it too had been chosen. No matter, both of those colors shared her favorite so she didn't mind. She wore a similar gi to his, only in her color with a white stripe that was lined with blue at the top. Her headband was a dark blue and bore no emblem. She was wearing a metal skirt of some sort, which was painted a sleek grey color complete with a silver set of shoulder armor. Her belt matched the same dark blue. The stylists had done their job and done it well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any second they would have to go out there and put on their best act. Sure their outfits would do half the work but personality was the other half. She could hear the crowd quieting as the District 1 competitors were finishing their showcase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it drew deathly quiet. Nya could feel her heart trying to burst out of her chest and fly away. The backstage crew ushered her and Kai onto a golden chariot of some sort. Two bay horses with a white stripe down their muzzles that looked practically identical pulled the chariot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"District 2!" The loudspeakers bellow, inciting the crowd to cheer with anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai took a deep breath in next to her before putting on an award-winning smile. It added a look of confidence and almost cockiness to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>If he can do it, you can</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Nya told herself, pulling a smile so wide it started to hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chariot lurched forward, pulling down the red carpet, further and further towards the curtain. Nervousness tightened in her chest and throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>It's all going to be over soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Nya assured herself, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just gotta push through it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chariot passed through the red curtain and as it passed over Nya, it clung to her slightly before dropping behind them. Bright lights immediately flashed into their faces, practically making them blind. Cameras were pointed at their face, tv's repeating their images all over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai lurched into motion, waving, smiling, reaching down to shake hands with the people. He was laughing but she couldn't tell if it was real or fake. Nya quickly tried to keep up with Kai, trying to mimic his confidence, his charisma, and his act. She reached down to touch the hands of the people below her, she smiled and waved for the cameras, and she blew kisses to the sponsors. They were so close to the end but yet so far. She tried to keep her eyes off the ending curtains and on the crowd instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached down to shake hands with the crowd as they tried to get as close as they could to the chariot. Trying to eat up her attention like it was the only food that was left in the world. They kissed her hands, praised her, and scrabbled over each other just to get the slightest touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it's all an act,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Nya thought, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Or maybe they do love us. Love us because we have the chance to bring prosperity back to our Districts. Love us because we are chosen to fight and not them.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chariot hit a rock, almost sending Nya toppling over the side into the crowd, had it not been for Kai, whose hand was still in her grasp. He pulled her back in a swift movement, twisting his arm so that she spun back into his arms, before flashing the crowd a charming smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nya stifled a gasp and instead arched her back and kicked her leg out, making the action seem like it would be one that would be incorporated into a dance. The crowd cheered louder, calling out their names. The chariot pulled through the curtains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nya panted in Kai's arms, feeling his equally heavy breathing rock his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who knew smiling and waving was so exhausting?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Nya mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai glanced down at her and started to laugh. Nya could help but giggle with him. Their laughter only made it harder to breathe, but they couldn't stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Nya said as she pulled herself back to her feet, “That would have been a catastrophe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem," Kai said, turning to a tv behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their showcase was still playing, an echo of time. It was getting close to the time where Nya almost fell. The chariot visibly rocked but she watched as she twirled into Kai's arms, landing quite dramatically. The cameras immediately panned to some of the sponsors to catch their reactions. Most of which were either amused, impressed, or just blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're such a drama queen," Nya laughed, ruffling his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai snorted in annoyance, "At least I'm not clumsy." He teased.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ya, this chapter's pretty short and not too eventful but I did want to follow the events of the hunger games.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Diamond in the Rough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>COLE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole's chariot passed through the red curtain. He could swear that the crowd could have seen through his fake smile, unwavering confidence, and the tough guy act. However, they didn't show it as they never ceased their deafening cheers. His chariot came to a stop where he was allowed off for a short bit, offered a glass of water, and given a towel to wipe the sweat off his face. He glanced at the TV screen watching himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>That's nothing like me,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Cole thought, almost feeling embarrassed as he watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That ardent competitor that flexed and laughed wholeheartedly on screen wasn't him. Adrenaline had taken Cole by the brain and provided him the energy (and shamelessness) to perform in front of the crowd. His teammate, Sinder was easily lifted up and spun onto his shoulder, where she waved from atop. They didn't know each other well, but the understandable need to attract Sponsors had both sealed their agreement to work together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole felt a tap on his shoulder, it was Sinder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice job," She smiled, giving him a lighthearted punch in the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You too," Cole said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a second, watching the last of their performance above their heavy breathing. The tape had barely finished before they were ushered back onto the chariot where they rode back out and into the City Circle. The horses stopped right in the ring of competitors and their chariots, which were lined up in front of Lord Arcturus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Anacondria was a strong, intelligent snake, rumored to be of good-nature, who gave the official welcoming speech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Blah, blah, blah. Appreciation for your 'willingness' to compete in the honored Tournament of Elements.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Cole practically summed up the speech in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands on the podium behind them, while the camera pans out to capture him and the contestants. As his speech comes to a close and the snake starts to slither off stage after shaking hands with each one of the contestants, the camera turning to do one last cut to the faces of the competitors. It slowly goes down the line, lingering over Kai and Nya's faces before continuing, almost with a reluctant turn, down the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>That's fine with me,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Cole thought, not jealous at all, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>They can have all the camera attention that they want. I'm sick of them in my face all the time.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The horses turn at the sound of a whistle and slowly in a single file line, trot the children out of the City Circle, and into the Training Center. Almost immediately as Cole got off the chariot, he was surrounded by his stylists. Singing his praise, helping him out of his suit, and handing him whatever he could need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>They like the fake me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Cole thought sadly, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Without this Tournament, they would never socialize with the likes of me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stellar job, Cole and Sinder," His head stylist, Alastair told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He constantly held his head high in a manner that would think he was balancing something on his head at all times. One slightest movement and the whole thing would fall to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Cole grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a look around. The Training Center would be where he and the rest of the contestants would stay until they were thrown into the battlefield. A couple of days, just to get the interviews and everything in order before the real 'fun' starts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Home</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Cole sighs, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is home for now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enjoying the view?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole whipped around, not liking at all to be snuck up upon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya," Cole answered when he realized it was Morro, "It's nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, shame this will be the last thing we get to enjoy living in before we have to sleep in where they throw us." Morro mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not that bad. At least we are treated like high ranking officials here." Cole said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"True," Morro admitted, "So, you look like a real competitor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>So that's what he wants.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Cole thought, suddenly being careful of what he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya," Cole shrugged, nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"District 12 isn't really a district known for producing strong warriors like you," Morro said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you know what they say." Cole smiled, "Sometimes there's a diamond in the rough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Morro surveyed the competitors in front of him, most of them talking amongst their districts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, Skylor Chen," Cole said, switching the subject off of him, "Is she really Master Chen's daughter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep," Morro grinned, "Probably got so fed up with the guy that she entered the Tournament."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would too," Cole laughed, "He seems so over the top."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look," Morro sighed, "I'm not going to pretend. We both know what I'm doing here. I'm interested in being your ally. People got to stick together. And we could survive together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, at least he's honest.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Cole thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds like a good idea," Cole said, although he was still unsure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like you. You seem like a genuine guy." Morro smiled, "You don't have to give me your answer right now. But I'm more than willing to be your friend. Just give it a thought."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morro gave him a wink before retreating back to his district’s team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Teaming isn't a bad idea. And with District 1 no less,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Cole thought, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, it's too early to make decisions. I'll think about this later.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling mentally tired, all Cole wanted to was to curl up and sleep. However, in a crowded room like this, there was no such option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cole," His name was called along with a hand on his shoulder, "Amazing job with the showcase."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Cole turned around to find his mentor, Sam, AKA Paleman, master of invisibility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glass of wine," he asked, snatching one off of a tray that a waiter was carrying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Cole shrugged, accepting the beverage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought the cup to his lips and took a drink. Cole's face immediately crinkled into one of distaste as the wine touched his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's, eck, sour," Cole coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some people like it, others don't. I think adults like it better." Paleman told him, "It’s Dareth's favorite drink."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then he has no taste." Cole scoffed wondering how anyone could drink the dang thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could definitely say that," Paleman laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole gave the drink to a waiter, not wanting any more of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dinner’s going to be served in a few," His mentor informed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great, I'm starving," Cole said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, a bell rang and dinner announced. Cole practically ran into the dining room which the rich smells of food were wafting from. This time there were no markings in the wood of the chairs. The dining room started to fill in, kids taking chairs and mostly sitting next to the people they already knew in their districts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole chose a seat next to Morro, not really knowing anyone else. The boy greeted him with a grin and a nod of his head, before fastening his napkin around his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Common courtesy," he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole flushed, realizing that Morro had correctly assumed that he had no clue of such manners. District 12 wasn't much of a place known for their manners. They lived in the rough and tumble, manners were the least of their worries. Cole copied him, folding the napkin neatly in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drinks were quickly served, Cole politely passed on the wine. However, when Paleman came around with something he called dessert wine, it was much better than the regular wine being passed around. It was much sweeter, and he enjoyed the tangy flavor of the drink. Plates of food were passed around, and with the suggestion from Morro, Cole saved some space for dessert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chicken, pork, duck, beef, fish, tofu, turkey, and all kinds of seafood of all sorts were served all around, Cole opting to try all of them. However, he tried to retain manners just like Morro, feeling that just because he came from District 12 didn't mean that he had bad manners. Instead, he felt that he should prove that District 12 could be just as civilized as all the other districts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long before Cole was feeling fuzzy; from the wine, Morro had explained. He was now talking, probably extremely loud, to Morro as they laughed through the rest of the meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brain felt slow. Like a clock who was just always behind time. But he felt joyously elated, the thought that they are here to die a bloody murderous death had slipped from his mind. His guard dropped and he's talking and having a good time being around other people. A good time as he downs a whole cake while people around him cheer. For once since these whole tournament shenanigans had started, he's happy. For once in a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's still smiling a mile wide as Paleman is leading him to his room, practically carrying him since he's so punch drunk. But he's not so happy leaning over the toilet bowl and puking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole woke up the next morning feeling drowsy and with a splitting headache. He tried to recall last night's memory but it flitted through his mind before zipping away. He rubbed his eyes, slowly sitting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never again," Cole swore, promising himself to never drink so much wine. Not that he would have a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazily, Cole pulled himself out of bed and to the bathroom. His throat felt painfully dry, and he drank a couple cups of water to satisfy his burning throat. He forced himself through a shower, before pulling on another pair of clothes and headed back to his bed. Three mornings ago, he was home with his father and two siblings. And three mornings now felt like a month.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost missed his father. And his ideas to 'follow your dreams'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our district isn't a place where you can follow your dreams, Dad." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cole regretfully remembered his last argument with his father, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is real life and dreams aren't going to cut it. You're going to have to start acting like a father. I'm tired of being the provider for this stupid family.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three mornings ago, he had a chance at a future. And now it was snuffed out. How precious time seemed now when you only had a limited amount of it left. What a waste of time spent fighting with his father had been. Cole rarely engaged in such heated arguments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I should have been more supportive.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Cole thought sorrowfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a rough day, a rough week. Cole had come home weary and tired. His father was still trying to start his dreams of living off being a singer and an entertainer. After he had arrived home, his siblings had started bickering, which Cole had to break up. It had been a bunch of complaining that had tipped him over his limit. He could remember the fierce anger and frustration that swept over Cole, causing him to lash out in his defensiveness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>After all I've done, it would have been nice for a little thankfulness and empathy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Cole sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Cole spent most of his time working rather than with his family, he still missed them an awful lot. But he was glad that they weren't here with them. He couldn’t imagine having to be in the same tournament with his siblings. Poor Kai and Nya. All he could hope was that his father could find a way to make ends meet for the family while he was gone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damn, so much for my every other day posting. I still really want to get back on that. </p><p>But hey, leave me some comments on what you think. I always love hearing from you guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Maybe I Got A Shot, A Stab, Or A Swing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I'm just going to write this on the next three chapters so nobody misses anything. I posted three chapters in a row so start at this one instead of the latest one: chapter 16. </strong>
</p><p>JAY</p><p>“Do you think that I have a shot?” Jay asked.</p><p>Jacob looked down at him. His eyes looked straight through him and Jay knew he couldn’t see him. Jacob, his mentor and the master of sound, was much older than most of the other mentors. He had been blinded in the first 5 minutes of the tournament and it was only his power that was able to save him. He could hear things from a mile away, along with being able to make himself as quiet or as loud as he wanted. Sometimes there would be no sound at all. Communication, a vital interaction between teams was annihilated and they fell apart in a matter of minutes.</p><p>Jacob now held an aura of refined sadness. He knew what he had done. He had caused deaths and he was alive because of it. He was silently acquiescing to the fact. There was nothing he could do to change his past, but maybe he could change some of his District's competitor's futures. Or merely, try to give them one.</p><p>He smiled at Jay, but he still always looked gloomy.</p><p>“I think-” He started.</p><p>“No,” Minerva, his district’s female competitor answered, “Not in the slightest.”</p><p>“I know,” Jay sighed, his shoulders drooping, “I was just hoping that I missed something.”</p><p>“I think you both do,” Jacob told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“You’ve got an electric personality, one that draws people to you. I’m sure you’ll find a great team and you’ll survive together,” Jacob said.</p><p>“Really!?” Jay beamed.</p><p>“If you can’t see that then you’re blinder than me,” Jacob laughed.</p><p>“Thanks,” Jay hugged his mentor.</p><p>Jay continued walking to the training rooms, duitly following his mentor who seemed to have the whole place memorized.</p><p>“Try to learn something new,” Jacob advised Jay and Minerva, “Learn how to use weapons and tactics for finding and identifying food. But remember, don’t show everyone your best. Save that for the Tournament.”</p><p>“Got it,” Jay said.</p><p>“Okay, ready to head up there?!” Master Chen announced, ushering the contestants into giant silver elevators. </p><p>Jay stepped inside, fascinated by the technology. Maybe when he got home, he’d try to recreate this. Boy would his parents be so proud when they found that he had built it. They would warn him about getting caught like always, but deep down, he knew they were proud of him. The elevator stopped and the doors pulled open to reveal a giant gymnasium. Equipment and weapons of all sorts lined the room, smiling trainers assigned to each of them.</p><p>“Listen up!” A short stout trainer shouted over the sound of talking kids, “Welcome to the Training Rooms. You are all free to travel from station to station as you like. We offer a wide variety of skills, from fighting techniques, to weapons training, to survival skills, and first aid. If you need a partner, we have plenty of assistants who would be more than willing to help you. But it is strictly forbidden that you engage in any rough-housing, fights, or anything of combative nature towards the other competitors, are we clear?”</p><p>The crowd gave a mumbled yes in response before being dismissed to explore the training room. </p><p>“Hey, Minerva-” Jay started to ask before noticing that she had already gone off without him.</p><p>“<em> Okay, what to do? </em> ” Jay assessed the room, looking at all the options around him, “ <em> Weapons. I need to learn how to use weapons first. I’ve never trained a day in my life </em>.”</p><p>Jay wandered over to an assistant who was busy recommending and handing off weapons on the rack.</p><p>“Hello, sir,” Jay asked.</p><p>“How can I help you today, young man?” He answered.</p><p>“I’m looking to try a weapon,” Jay replied, “What would you recommend.”</p><p>“This one should be good. It’s a little heavy, mind you. However, you don’t have to worry about striking with an edge. The mace instructor is over there to the right of the spear instructor,” He told him, handing Jay the weapon.</p><p>Jay carried it over to the instructor, watching a District One competitor twirling a long poke around his body before slicing it into a punching bag. His name started with an M. </p><p>“<em> What was it again? Max, Mason, Mat? Oh, it’s Morro!” </em></p><p>“Wow, you’re really good at that,” Jay said.</p><p>“I should hope so,” He replied, “I’ve been training for a long time.”</p><p>“<em> Which is illegal but not enforced. </em>” Jay mentally noted.</p><p>But what could be expected from the wealthier districts? Nothing less than the best. They were well-fed, trained, and lived to fight in the tournament and bring back the champion’s title as well as all the good that came with it. </p><p>“Hello,” The mace trainer greeted him, “I’m Sally. You’re probably here to learn how to use the mace guessing by the weapon you’re carrying.”</p><p>“Yep,” Jay smiled, letting the head of the weapon drop and rest on the ground.</p><p>A couple more kids joined Jay, each holding a black mace in hand.</p><p>“Kay,” Sally said, lifting her own mace up and leading the group to some punching bag, “Maces are quite simple. Not much skills are needed to use one. However, you do need proper form to get the most damage out of a mace.”</p><p>She demonstrated by swinging her weapon and Jay watched as it rocked the punching bag with a deafening ‘whump’. She motioned for everyone to make an attempt too, adding small corrections and tips to make their form better. Jay swung at the punching bag which only minorly shook when the mace hit it.</p><p>“Great,” Sally encouraged, “Next time, rotate your hips. It will allow you to put more power into the swing.”</p><p>“<em> This weapon is pretty easy to use,” </em> Jay thought, “ <em> I might want to switch to another to broaden my abilities. Plus this mace feels so top heavy that it could probably be parried easily, leaving me open to attacks </em>.”</p><p>Jay blinked. Since when did he have such thoughts about weapons and their deadliness?</p><p>"<em> Must be from all the technological calculations I have to do. </em> " Jay assured himself, " <em> Probably comes as second-hand knowledge to me. </em>"</p><p>Jay handed the mace back to the instructor, thanking her for her time. He turned to look at the options of other weapons available before noticing that one of the stations was completely empty.</p><p>"Um, Mrs. Sally?" Jay asked, "What's that over there?"</p><p>Sally turned to follow his pointing finger.</p><p>"Oh, that's Gene and the nunchuck training station." She answered, "Not many kids go over there since the nunchucks are very difficult to use. Plus, most are attracted to the sharp and shiny weapons, like swords and axes."</p><p>Jay ran over to the station already wanting to try the weapon even though he had been warned of its difficulty. Gene raised an eyebrow behind his glasses when he saw Jay running over to him, looking pleasantly surprised.</p><p>"I wanna try the nunchucks," Jay beamed.</p><p>"Have to warn you, they're tricky," Gene said.</p><p>"I know. But then they have to be twice as cool!" Jay went on.</p><p>"Okay then," Gene smiled, handing him a pair, "I'll take you through the basics. Start by holding your nunchuck near the top."</p><p>Jay shifted his hands so that they mimicked his instructor's.</p><p>"Nice. Okay, here's a simple strike, swing the nunchuck across your body from your shoulder to your hip." Gene explained, finishing with a demonstration.</p><p>Jay swung the weapon down, flicking his wrist so that it spun back up.</p><p>"That's really good," Gene praised, "Are you sure you haven't used these before?"</p><p>"Never," Jay said, "It just kinda flows and feels right. Like the nunchuck was made to move like that. I don't get why people have so much trouble with it."</p><p>Gene started to take Jay through some harder moves, Jay picking up on them all the more quickly. By now, word had gotten around about the District 3 boy who was using nunchucks and a crowd was starting to gather around Jay. At first, he didn't notice, but soon he became aware of the growing circle around him.</p><p>"Uh, Gene?" Jay interrupted his instructor, remembering his mentor's warning to keep his best concealed, "I think I'm going to head over to the, uh, first aid station."</p><p>Gene gave him an understanding smile, accepting the nunchuck back from Jay.</p><p>"<em> I'll see if I can get separate training with Gene, </em> " Jay thought, wandering over to the first aid table, " <em> Then I don't have to worry who's watching me. </em>"</p><p>Jay smiled as he took a seat at the first aid station, smiling at the idea that he finally had some real skill on his side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You probably don’t remember but both Gene and Sally were Lloyd’s old friends at Master Wu’s Academy back in the show. I decided to incorporate them back in! I put so many little call backs to the shows like this in my writing. Honestly, sometimes I don’t know how I remember these things. Of course my brain would choose to memorize this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Upstaged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I'm just going to write this on the next three chapters so nobody misses anything. I posted three chapters in a row so start at chapter 13 instead of the latest one: chapter 16.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>KAI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got this,” Nya said, giving him two pats on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai bid Nya farewell as he wouldn’t be able to see her again until after both of their private sessions with the officials. There they would demonstrate their abilities and receive a score based on the official’s opinions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve got this</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kai mentally prepped himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath he put his hands on the double doors, started to push them open, and walked into the gymnasium. He could hear the hissed whispers of the Anacondrai conversing amongst each other, could feel their eyes on him, following him as he walked across the floor to the weapons rack. He tried not to let it unnerve him and instead kept his eyes straight ahead as he walked across the floor. He wonders what they are talking about. Maybe they’re talking about the fading black ring around his eye, wondering how he got it. Maybe they’re talking about his fire powers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai made his way over to the weapons rack, looking at the massive amount of options that were available. Swords, maces, and spears of all shapes and sizes lay before him. He was skilled in a wide range of weapons, however, he was best with a pair of axes. He picked up a pair of dual axes, spinning them around to get a feel for their weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re a little light</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe the officials would be more impressed if I used the bigger ones?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kai wondered, switching his current axes for two larger ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were definitely heavier than he was used to, but it was better than the super light ones. He started twirling them in his hands, getting a feel for their weight. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of the twirling of both his axes. It was familiar and comforting and helped soothe his nerves. He could do the action without even thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped over to the combat zone where a training dummy waited patiently. In the corner, a batter and torn training dummy lay discarded, probably having acquired the grievous slashes from the District 1 competitors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai took a deep breath before swinging hard at the dummy. It connected with a satisfying ‘thwack’, cleaving through it so that sand poured down from it. Kai kept going, weaving and leaping around several of the punching bags, pretending that he was engaged in a real fight. His arms swung in alterations, once in a while syncing up to give a devastating slash. Either way, the blows never ceased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In about 10 seconds, all that was left of 5 punching bags were shredded leather: half of it on the floor, the other half still swinging in the air from the impact of his hits. Sand was splattered all over Kai and still raining down onto the floor. Kai turned on his heels and his eyes locking onto one of the targets of the shooting range. He pitched one of his axes as hard as he could and it smashed through the wooden bullseye of the target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The murmuring got louder behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I’ve impressed them.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kai thought hopefully, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>They better be impressed. I’ve spent my whole life training for this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when he turned around, he was shocked to find that the commotion was caused by a large roasted bird of some sort. Giant long green and blue peacock feathers decorated it along the sides of the plates. The officials were hissing their delight, tails waving excitedly in the air as the giant platter was placed in the center of the table.</span>
</p><p><span>“</span><em><span>That stupid bird is what they’re excited about?! Did they even watch what I just did?!</span></em> <em><span>I’ll show them something that they won’t be able to look away from!</span></em><span>”</span></p><p>
  <span>His life, his pride, his skills all upstaged by a damn roasted bird. Kai stalked over to the table, twirling his axes in his anger. He smashed his axe through the oil lighters that were under some of the dishes to keep them hot. It splattered over his axes and they promptly burst into flames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Kai! Master of fire! And I am going to win this year’s tournament,” He proclaimed, twirling his axes so the fire made a ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored the burning sensation from the fire being too close to his hand as he twirled them faster. He strode his way back onto the combat stage, viciously attacking another dummy. Fire licked across the leather surface as the axe came in contact with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spun as he threw his axes in the air, letting them twist in a circle before catching them. And then he threw the first axe into the bullseye of the shooting range before throwing the second one. The flaming metal blade sliced through the leather-wrapped handle of the first axe, ending in a resounding clang as metal hit metal. Smoke billowed out from the axe as its flame was smothered, plumes of the thick black clouds rising in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now they were all watching him. Kai felt his cheek grow warm, warmer than the lingering burning sensation that the fire had left on his hands. Suddenly, it felt like they were staring a hole through him. He felt like an ant under a magnifying glass. He started to wish that they were turn their attention back to their stupid bird. Ignoring all the red eyes locked onto him, Kai stormed out of the room. He paused right outside the door, wondering if he should head back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think I could face them right now. I damaged equipment, interrupted the dining session, and arguably attacked the officials. God, I messed up.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand lingered on the door still as he entertained the idea of heading back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I could fix it if I went back in</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kai wondered, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, there’s nothing left for me to show. I would have just been standing there until they dismissed me. Better go out my way than theirs</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai ripped his hand off of the door and swept down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kai! Kai!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone pounded on Kai’s door, jolting him awake. Kai stuck his head out of his pillow and blanket fortress and stared blearily at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t this wait?” Kai groaned, wanting to sink back into his blissful sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up lazyhead!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That couldn’t be anyone but Nya</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kai thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you just come in and tell me whatever you need to tell me?” Kai told Nya through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door slid open as Nya flopped onto him, smothering him under the blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time for us to go and see the scores!” Nya said cheerfully, shaking both him and the bed back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pass,” Kai groaned, covering his face with a pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean pass?” Nya grabbed the pillow and tossed it off the bed, “Come on, you tore that place up! I came in and they were still repairing the damage and putting out the fires. The official’s faces looked so shocked. You really wowed them away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shocked that I attacked them</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kai thought bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Nya said, grabbing one of his ankles, pulling him out from under the covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold air hit his back and made a shiver run up his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Nya asked, “You’re usually not like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t go well,” Kai sighed, trying to crawl back under the covers, “I got angry that they were paying more attention to a roasted bird instead of me. I attacked the table and broke one of their weapons. Kinda on purpose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nya held onto Kai’s leg and Kai gave a sigh as he was stopped short from getting back under.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Nya said sympathetically, “Your skills probably made up for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nya, Kai! We’ve got to go,” Dareth called from the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nya manhandled Kai to his feet and started to pull him out of the bed. She got him up before pulling him out the door, Kai trudging begrudgingly behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t stop dragging your feet, I’ll pick you up and carry you bridal style to the common room,” Nya threatened, “They’ll change your nickname from fire boy to fire baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai rolled his eyes and gave Nya a sigh and followed her the rest of the way looking a little more alive. When they got there, a crowd had already gathered around the large tv screen, awaiting their scores. The words “Scores! Coming soon!” slid across the screen before it changed into a chart with the district, contestant’s name, and then their score.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look! Look!”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai dragged his eyes up to the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>District 2- Kaizar Smith- 10</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>District 2- Nya Smith- 8</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did so well!” Nya shook him, “I told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you did,” Kai smiled, looking up at the board, feeling a wave of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scanned through everyone else’s scores looking to see how they did and what he was up against. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>District 1: Morro-11</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need to watch out for him</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kai noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued scanning the screen, skipping over the people with the lower scores. He wouldn’t have to worry about them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kai paused, his eyes going back up to the last name.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>District 3: Jayson Walker- 11</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai whipped around, his eyes searching through the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously?! I got upstaged by Jay? That little shrimp who could barely handle some nunchucks</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eventually found the kid who was happily bouncing up and down at his mentor’s side, oblivious to the glances he was getting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What is he up to</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Kai wondered, not even trying to pretend he wasn’t looking, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Usually pulling that ‘I’m an innocent little kid’ gig only works if you get a low score. And 11 sure as hell doesn’t look like a low score</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay turned and managed to catch his eyes, sending him a smile. Or was that a smirk? Either way, Kai’s glance turned into a glare. But his thoughts were jolted as Nya tackle-hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to do just fine,” She murmured, “We can do this. We’ll make it out, together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai smiled at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. Together.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Enjoy It While It Lasts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I'm just going to write this on the next three chapters so nobody misses anything. I posted three chapters in a row so start at chapter 13 instead of the latest one: chapter 16.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>This chapter's a little wonky since it has a bunch of flashbacks while piece the whole story together. The flashbacks go in order, continuing off from the last. I included which one is which in italics at the start of the break-off. Hopefully, it isn't too confusing and y'all can understand it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>Current</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nya swallowed nervously, looking down to watch Kai’s, Dareth’s, and her feet move in time, perfectly synchronized. She took a deep breath, trying not to get lost in her thoughts and anxiety. When she looked back up, she noticed that they were approaching an elevator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get to push the button!” Kai shouted, breaking into a run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way! You got to last time!” Nya was jolted out of her thoughts, racing after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good old Kai, cheering her up when he didn’t even know she was upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both crashed into the wall, Kai grumbling as Nya victoriously pushed the button before he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah,” Nya panted, teasing Kai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Dareth hummed, pausing for a second to stare at them, “You really got to up your game, Kai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Kai protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator dinged and they stepped into it. It slowly took them up, Nya’s nerves growing every second they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>In just a few minutes, I’ll be on stage and in less than 24 hours, then I’ll be fighting for my life in the tournament,” Nya realized, “It’s all going so quickly. Too quickly. It felt like just seconds ago Dareth was just entering my room, our first time meeting him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>Flashback</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today’s the big day!” Dareth sang, bursting into Nya’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai leapt to his face, spinning around to throw a well-aimed punch at Dareth. However, Dareth just side-stepped out of the way and continued making his way across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez Kai, I knew you didn’t like me, but that was a little much,” Dareth joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knock next time,” Kai grumbled, trying to slow his breath from the heart attack he just had. Nya knew that the last time he had been caught still had some lasting effects on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nya made a face at him, “If he was a guard, how would punching him be helpful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I’d figure something out,” Kai grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, today’s the interview, so it’s time to look and be our best,” Dareth told him, pulling two chairs up for the siblings, which they took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya and after that, tomorrow, the tournament starts,” Kai hissed under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nya caught the look of panic and sadness flash across Dareth’s face before it was hidden under a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Let’s-uh-let’s focus on today. Today, you get to be superstars!” Dareth patted Kai on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nya smiled. Dareth had kept his promise and remained sober throughout the whole time they were there. He half-jokingly whined at about occasionally. She watched as Dareth reached over and tussled Kai’s hair, making him spit a curse and crash out of the chair as he tried to get away from him. Both Nya and Dareth looked at each other and laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dareth had been the closest thing to an adult figure in their life. And just maybe, a parent. He brought small things like snacks to their rooms, sometimes little arts and crafts things, and once a camera, which they proceeded to take a bunch of funny pictures on. He was there when Nya had burst out into tears, breaking under the stress of it all. He was just...there. Someone other than Kai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got so much to prep you about and so little time to do it. So, do you want to talk about the interview or eat breakfast first?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast,” Nya replied, hearing Kai say it at the same time as her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JINX!” Nya shouted, making Dareth jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The jinx machine is out of order, please insert another quarter,” Kai sang, sticking his tongue out a Nya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nya smiled before rolling her eyes as Dareth left the room. He shortly came back with a cart, pushing breakfast in with it. He held a wine glass in his hand which had both Nya and Kai narrowing their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s just orange juice,” Dareth, lifted it up so they could see, “Shesh. It’s just called being classy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today’s breakfast was biscuits and gravy with sausage. Kai hungrily picked up the tongs and piled biscuits up on his plate before dousing them with gravy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lot,” Nya eyed the stack up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better eat while you can,” Kai warned her.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Current)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>While I still can. There are so many things to do and so little time to do so. I need to make the most of this moment before all hell breaks loose. I need to just focus on the moment.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nya felt her chest tighten at the thought. Nervousness and hesitation filled her senses clogging up everything. She looked up at Kai who was busy fiddling with his hair, a stressed look also on his face. Dareth stood to the right of Kai, just watching the numbers change and they went down. Nya leaned into Kai, taking a deep breath. Right now, he was here. They were okay. They still had time together.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>Flashback</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s...okay,” Dareth coached Kai, “But relax your shoulders, straighten your back a little aaaand….just like that, that’s perfect! That’s what a winner’s posture looks like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dareth gave a little clap of his hands in approval and Kai took a seat next to Nya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your turn sis,” He said, giving her a small push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What am I going to do?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nya wondered, feeling nervous standing in front of Dareth and Kai who were watching her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m okay. It’s just Kai and Dareth. They’re not going to judge you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nya stretched before standing up. She bit her lip, trying to ignore the pit growing in her stomach. Dareth gave her a thumbs up and she tried to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So imagine you’re going up to the podium,” Dareth said, “Now, walk like you’re heading up there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Nya bit her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So I’m just going to walk up there. Just start walking.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing her hesitation, Kai stood up to help her but Dareth pulled him back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nya has to do this by herself. Remember, you’re not going to be there when she has to do the interview,” He reminded Kai, “Nya, first, take a deep breath and relax. Don’t look so stiff. Just remember to walk and look confident while doing so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai settled with a huff but gave Nya a thumbs up of encouragement. Nya shook out her shoulders before starting to stroll forwards, only to stop when Dareth held a hand out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Dareth said, “You look absolutely stressed and miserable. Try again with a smile. Keep your head up and maybe wave a little. Try again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nya sighed, drooping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have to do this? It’s kinda weird to just start smiling and walking around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Dareth stated, “You’re going to be a lot more nervous on the stage. You’re not going to have the time to relax and smiling is definitely not going to feel normal. You’re just going to have to stand out there smiling. You need to make a good and confident first impression. Look up at the painting up there while you walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dareth pointed up to said painting on the wall. Nya groaned but did what he asked. She smiled, giving a tiny wave and walking forward. It was a little uncomfortable to not be looking at the ground where she was walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s better. At least you didn’t look like a moving brick wall,” Dareth shrugged, “We’ll work on that a bit later. That was much better though Nya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, moving on, what you say to the crowd and your answers is extremely important. This is the prime time to show your character, opinions to the people and sponsors. Be confident in yourself and be careful about how you react to certain situations and certain questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing a sob story,” Kai huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine, I figured as such,” Dareth sighed, “Instead be honest. Don’t be afraid to let your emotions peek through though. People don’t want just a classic try hard, ‘I’m the greatest person’, and ‘I’m going to win this’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, I guess I can do that,” Kai nodded, “Doesn’t sound too hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will probably get some questions regarding your fire powers, your reason for volunteering, how you felt about your sister being chosen, if you think you will win, and so on,” Dareth listed, “Remember being honest is the best way. You have no character if all you ever react to anything is ‘I can take it’. They want to know you, not the person you pretend to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai gave him another nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Nya, you will probably be getting similar questions. Unfortunately, I’ve noticed that the crowd sees you as a Kai 2.0, a little bit of an accessory. To them, all they see is Kai’s sister. This is a good chance to make a name for yourself. You need to get out there and show them you and not Kai. Your questions will probably be about or related to Kai. Give them your point of view, try to make them focus on you and not Kai,” Dareth explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Nya said, “You actually give good advice when you’re sober.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy it while it lasts,” Kai laughed, getting a dry chuckle from Dareth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m going to leave you to think about it while I go make sure that your outfits are ready,” Dareth said, sweeping out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a second, lost in their own thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nya,” Kai said softly, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Nya asked, turning to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For always making you be in my shadow. I want you to know that you’re not an accessory to me. You never will and you never have been. You’re nothing less than my world. Now you just have to show it to the crowd,” Kai said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nya smiled, hugging Kai as she started to tear up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” She vowed, “I promise I’ll show them all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>For you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” She added silently, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t need to be important to anyone else but you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>Current</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a ding, the elevator door opened and Kai and Nya were immediately grabbed and ushered towards the stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, they’ll love you. Just-!” Dareth tried to comfort them before they were whisked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Attendants wearing red suits arranged them in order of their districts. Shimmering, bedazzled dresses and suits were worn by all the kids, matching the color they had picked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“5 minutes until we’re on!” A man came flying by waving a clipboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show them,” He whispered to her, “Show them the amazing sister I know.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>Flashback</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nya shifted uncomfortably. Dareth had brought back their costumes and they had gotten their makeup done. She wore a long red dress, complete with swirls of black and white making her look like a marbled cake. Gemstones had been embedded in the dress, causing it to cast colorful reflections of light across the ground around her feet. It was frilly at the end and fell in long waves along her legs. It was quite a beautiful dress indeed. Her nails had also been decorated with swirls and at the tip, a gold line ran across. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the ridiculous amount of makeup that layered her face made her feel even more like a cake. It was thick and hot. She felt like her pores were drowning in a chalky abyss. Her face looked like it was made of porcelain and felt even more so since she was afraid that if she tried to make any facial expression, the layers would crack and crumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to have terrible pimples after this,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nya sighed inwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood in the middle of her rug, unable to sit due to the dress as she waited for Kai to return. He was currently changing into his suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Dareth asked, noticing the obvious discomfort on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, it’s fine,” Nya waved him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, very funny. Now tell me what’s wrong,” Dareth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Nya sighed, “This makeup is absolutely horrendous. I feel like I dipped my face into icing. And now I’ve gotta be careful not to sweat too much or it’ll run. I don’t know if I can do that while talking in front of a huge crowd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, I’ll be right back,” Dareth said, leaving the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned and Nya followed him to the bathroom. Dareth set a large makeup bag onto the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Nya said, pulling away from him, “Are you sure that you are the right person to be doing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Nya,” Dareth said, pulling out makeup wipes and starting to remove it from her face, “I’m not as stubborn as your brother. I know when I’m not capable of doing something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nya shrugged, deciding to put her trust in him. He kinda hadn’t steered her wrong before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It turns out that I am the master of disguise, which includes makeup,” Dareth proudly announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll make sure to add that to the list of elemental powers,” Nya joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, close your eyes,” Dareth instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did so and felt Dareth start to get to work. She could identify some of the things that he was doing, such as eyeliner, eyeshadow, and mascara. However, she lost count of the number of brushes that whisked around her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when Dareth had finally given her the okay to open her eyes, she gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look atrocious!” She gawked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, very funny. Don’t mock my elemental power,” Dareth said, feigning a hurt look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is amazing though,” Nya complimented, turning her head in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had replaced her porcelain doll-like makeup with something that Nya thought was way more suitable. She had smokey eyes and thick, curled eyelashes. A tint of blush made her way across her face and a darker red lipstick had been swapped with the bright red one she was wearing. However, what was most beautiful were the golden spots that started above her right eye and traveled down her neck in a blob line. She shimmered and sparkled looking like they were a glassy liquid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she was marveling at her new makeup, Dareth had started to shuffle through the makeup bag again and pull out some pencils. He pulled out the black and red ones and started to match the swirly patterns on her dress. This time, he took some creative liberty and wove flowers, suns, moons, animals, and designs into the swirls. It ran all the way down to her wrist and wove together into what looked like a bracelet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Nya breathed as she watched him finish her other arm, “I never took you for being such an artist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I think,” Dareth laughed, throwing the pencils back into the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, thanks Dareth,” She laughed, already feeling less nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, off you go,” Dareth said, “I wasted the past hour and 30 minutes on this when I was supposed to finish preparing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely worth it,” Nya smiled, “Where’s Kai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be meeting you out there,” Dareth said, “They had to take the time to cover up that black eye of his.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nya laughed following Dareth out into the hallway and waved over to Kai who held up to wait for them.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>current</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were walking out now, second in line. The crowd is cheering now, the sound deafening. It made her want to cover her ears, to just get a moment to calm herself and get her bearings. Arcturus slithered out in front of them, wearing a dark blue vest that ended in three long tails of a cape. Embroidered on the vest were purple swirls, making him look like someone had given him the midnight sky to wear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This snake would be everyone’s saving grace tonight. In the three minutes that everyone got, he would make sure to get the most out of you, your response, and your personality. Like a virtual chameleon, he could change anyone’s personality from the dull normal to the shine of a bright star. He knew what the crowd wanted to hear and was going to get them the answers that they wanted.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>flashback</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look nice,” Nya noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai was dressed in a white tux with matching black and teal swirls that lined the bottom of it. He wore leather black dress shoes and had a red rose tucked into the small front pocket of his chest. He had two black gemstones right at the collar of his suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Kai said, flipping the collar so it stuck out even though the stylists kept tucking it back in, “You look stunning. You’re absolutely beautiful. Who did your arms because I want them to do mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dareth,” Nya laughed, enjoying the shocked expression that was on Kai’s face as he stared dumbfoundedly up at Dareth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Share the love next time,” Kai said, “You’re coming to my room next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dareth laughed, promising that next time he would. They all knew that there would never be a next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember, I’ll be in the crowd by the base of the platforms that the stylists are standing on,” Dareth called out to them as they were ushered to the stage, “If you need some encouragement, if you freeze, or anything else, look my way and I’ll help you out.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>current</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had already called District 1 out for their interviews.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s going by so fast,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nya worried, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>But it is only three minutes. I’ve got 9 minutes until my turn</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>District 1's competitors were strong. Well fed and even better trained, they confidently made their way to the stage. They didn't act like they were funny or nice. No, they were in it to win and they made their point so. Feeling like it was only seconds later, Kai was called to the stage. Nya looked wistfully at her brother. He was so confident, he was so ready, he was so everything that she could never be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She realized that she had been frowning and quickly turned her expression back to neutral and hoped that the cameras didn't notice. She decided to take this time to seek out Dareth. She scanned the crowd getting even more and more nervous as she couldn't find him. Where was he? She searched the crowds, combing through them until finally, she found him as he waved to get her attention and smiled when they made eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The buzzer rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nya took a deep breath and unfolded her legs. She steadied herself on her high heels and made her way up to Arcturus. She took the microphone from Arcturus’s outstretched hand and held it close to her chest, gripping it like a life-line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re Kai’s younger sister,” Arcturus beamed down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” She couldn’t help but smile back at him, “I’m Nya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a beautiful dress that you’re wearing and the design on your arms are so pretty. Your stylists have done a wonderful job,” Arcturus complimented her, gently taking one of her hands and stretching out her arm so that the cameras could see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, it was Dareth,” Nya couldn’t stop herself from blurting out, “He did these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found his face in the crowd and smiled at him, this time a real smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Arcturus said, turning to the camera, “He can do my makeup any time he wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He struck a pose, winking and getting a chuckle from the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, the audience wants to know how crazy was it that your brother volunteered and then you got picked? How did you feel about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was pretty crazy,” Nya replied, going over what she practiced, “I wasn’t expecting it to be honest. It hadn’t even crossed my mind that this could happen. It was definitely a shock, I couldn’t believe it at first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet,” Arcturus answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m kinda happy,” Nya continued surprising herself a little, “I couldn’t imagine living without Kai. He’s all the family I have left. It's kinda nice to be here with him. To be able to help him. I want to be nowhere else but by his side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hushed silence swept through the crowd and Nya wondered if she had said something wrong. She stared at Dareth suddenly wishing that she could just disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The crowd definitely sends their sympathy,” Arcturus said, continuing, “How do you think the tournament’s going to turn out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Part of me still believes that everything’s going to be fine. That afterwards, we’ll go back to living with each other again. But...you know, that’s kinda impossible. All I know is that it’s anyone’s game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're right about that,” Arcturus agreed, “How do you think Kai’s going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that he’s going to win this thing,” Nya tilted his chin up, looking out at the crowd, “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m going to be right by him every step of the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about his fire powers?” Arcturus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess Dareth was right. They do want to know what I think about Kai. I don’t know how to make this about me like he said to do.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a little scary,” Nya replied, “Certain elemental powers can be much more dangerous than others. And Kai’s got a pretty rough one. I’m a little scared for him. But I know, if anyone can control these powers, it’s Kai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, your love and dedication for each other is touching,” Arcturus commented, “Everyone loves that about you guys, you know? Am I right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arcturus turned the microphone to the crowd and they cheered in response. Nya looked out at the sea of people cheering Kai and her name. They all wanted to help them or at least that’s what it seemed like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you had anything to tell Kai, what would you say?” Arcturus turned back to her, his voice going serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nya stood there in silence, wondering what to say. There was so much to say. How much should she share? How much time did she have left? She looked out at Dareth and he gave her ‘go on’ motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would tell him...that he’s my world. That I love him so much. And even though it’s going to be rough out in the tournament, we’ll find a way to make it. No matter what, I will be there for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd had another moment of silence, taking in Nya’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And,” Nya continued, “No matter what happens, we both make it as far as we can. For each other.”</span>
</p><p><span>The buzzer rang.</span> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, there are so many call backs to the Spy for a Spy episode. Nya’s dress and makeup were meant to resemble the Kabuki one. And gotta love that they called Dareth the master of disguise in that episode. I decided to make him much more lovable and close to the siblings; have that connection with them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. And So It Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>IMPORTANT: Just want to let you guys know that I have posted four chapters in a row. Just wanted to let you know so you don't miss anything. It starts at chapter 13. I just couldn't wait to get to the start of the tournament. Hope you guys enjoy!</strong>
</p><p>COLE (DAY 1)</p><p>The suffocating feeling in his chest only seemed to get bigger and bigger. It sank into his stomach twisting it into knots. Cole felt like he was going to puke. He needed to sit down.</p><p>“<em>Dead. I could be dead in 20 minutes. A plane could be flying over and hauling my lifeless body up. Oh god, I can’t do this. I can’t do this. </em>”</p><p>Cole just short of collapsed onto a couch. He pressed on the sore lump that was on the back of his neck. A tracking device had been implanted in all of them so that that Capitol knew where they were every single second. That also helped the hidden cameras be able to follow them wherever they went. </p><p>“Cole? Are you okay?” Paleman asked, putting a hand on his shoulder, “You look like you’re freaking out.”</p><p>“<em>Who could not be freaking out at a time like this?! </em>”</p><p>“Ya,” He sighed, not really feeling like talking about this, “I’m fine.”</p><p>“You’re going to be okay,” Paleman tried to soothe him, taking a seat on the couch next to him. </p><p>“<em>No, I’m going to be dead</em>.”</p><p>He stared at the metal platforms inside the glass tubes. In less than 5 minutes, he’d be standing in there. He looked around noting that all the other competitors were nervous as well, except Morro, who was lazing in a chair and drinking a glass of water.</p><p>Cole knew that he probably should be drinking water, it was the last time he was guaranteed it, but he was just too nervous to eat or drink anything. He already felt like he was choking. </p><p>“PREPARE FOR LAUNCH!” A woman’s obnoxiously loud voice announced, “PLEASE MAKE YOU WAY INTO THE LAUNCH CHAMBERS! STAND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SILVER PLATE AND DO NOT LET ANY LIMBS NEAR THE PERIMETER WHILE LAUNCHING! REMEMBER, YOU MUST WAIT 60 SECONDS AFTER THE START OF THE TOURNAMENT OF ELEMENTS BEFORE LEAVING THE LAUNCH PAD OR ELSE YOU WILL BE TERMINATED!”</p><p>Cole hauled himself off the couch and trudging towards the launch chamber. Part of the glass that was encircling it opened for him, patiently awaiting his entrance.</p><p>“<em>This is it. Once I step in, there’s no way out. That’s it. And then it’s my one way ticket up to death</em>.”</p><p>Part of him wanted to turn tail and make a break for it but he knew he’d never get that far. No, the guards would catch him and shove him back in the chamber if they had to. Better to save what dignity he had left and not do that. He put his left leg into the chamber while the right remained reluctantly inside.</p><p>“You’ve got this Cole,” Paleman gave him his last words of encouragement.</p><p>Cole placed his second foot in, jumping slightly as the doors slammed closed behind him with a sucking sound. He turned to face Paleman and gave him a sad smile.</p><p>“LAUNCHING PLEASE KEEP ARMS AND LEGS AWAY FROM THE PERIMETER!”</p><p>The platform started to shakily rise at first before smoothing out. It got dark, black like the color Cole had chosen as his color. 10 seconds past and Cole remained in the dark wondering if the platform had stopped moving. But then the light started to creep in and the platform rose into the arena.</p><p>“<em> This is it. This is the start of it all. </em>”</p><p>“WELCOME TO THE 31ST TOURNAMENT OF ELEMENTS!” Master Chen's voice boomed from loudspeakers hidden somewhere.</p><p>“A reminder to all competitors. If you leave the platform before the gong rings, you will be terminated.”</p><p>Besides the fact that Cole was going to die in it, the arena was beautiful. Sunlight glinted through the trees; pines and cedars dappling the ground with their leaves. The Jade Blade, a giant blade made entirely of Jade was the pinpoint for most competitors. All the life-giving supplies were dropped around it making it common for most of the players to rush towards it. Things that were less valuable were the furthest from the Jade Blade, the more valuable things were, the closer they were to the blade. </p><p>But the most valuable items; they were held in the handle of the Blade. A competitor must climb the Jade Blade to get into the handle while trying to avoid being pulled off by the many competing contestants. If one were to fall and the injuries that they'd sustained did not kill them, they would be maimed for life and probably picked off by the warring competitors below. However, since the risk was so great, the items provided in the Jade Blade were almost worth the climb.</p><p>“<em>Not enough to me though</em>,” Cole assured himself, “<em>I’m happy to stay right on the ground</em>.”</p><p>“5! 4!” The countdown started.</p><p>“<em>Here we go, here we go,</em>” Cole braced himself, “<em>One shot, one chance, and I’m going to make it. You’ve got this Cole.</em>”</p><p>A giant gong resounded through the stadium and Cole launched himself off the pad. He started racing towards the Jade Blade, bolting through the long wavy grass. He stopped to grab a couple things: a small knife, a couple shurikens, some throwing knives. He shoved them into his pant pockets. </p><p>“<em>Right, left, right, left</em>,” Cole rhythmically pumped his legs.</p><p>Animalistic snarls were already tearing through the arena as competitors met competitors. Those who picked up a couple of weapons where either continuing to the massive brawl starting at the Jade Blade or were bearing down on those had hadn’t picked one up yet. </p><p>Cole dove to the ground, narrowly missing a boy who had been thrown to the side like he was nothing. Fear, adrenaline, desperation. They all sharpened his senses and gave him the skills to try to survive the massive tangle of kids. </p><p>Cole reached down and grabbed a brown backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. He spotted some loaves of cornbread in a plastic bag. Frantically looking around, he reached down and threw it into the backpack. A couple more shurikens tucked into his pocket. </p><p>“<em>Should he stop here? Should he keep going and try his luck under the Jade Blade? </em>”</p><p>Looking at the blade, Cole watched three kids scaling the Jade Blade. They climbed great speed, their scrambling reminded Cole of how a squirrel would climb a tree when chased by a dog. Cole couldn’t help but admire the sheer audacity needed to climb the Jade Blade’s perilous side.</p><p>Then the unthinkable happened. The girl behind the leading kid manages to catch up to him and grab his ankle. It was obvious that she was trying to pull him off while he kicked and fought to stay on. Cole can only stare as he watches them fight. He can only watch as the third boy behind the girl scrambled up and grabbed her ankle. Already having a hand off, she was easily dislodged. </p><p>She screams, loud enough to be heard over the roar and sounds of fighting below. She tries to twist and grab back a hold of the Jade Blade but she can’t. She lands on her neck with a sickening thump. </p><p>“<em>Oh god, oh god.</em>”</p><p>Her screams are echoing in Cole’s head. Blood’s pooling on the ground. He just watched someone die.</p><p>The image is replaying in Cole’s head again and again. He shakes his head trying to dislodge the sight from his head.</p><p>“<em> Focus, focus </em>!” Cole told himself.</p><p>He turned around just to catch the glint of metal. He stumbles back, just being missed by a giant scythe. He’s off-balanced and scrambling to get his feet back underneath him. </p><p>“<em>Fight or run? Fight or run? </em>”</p><p>He doesn’t want to turn his back on his assailant. The second swing will come before he can start running. The only choice left is to fight. Cole draws his knife and...and the force of the hit sends him flying backwards. The scythe cleaves into his chest. Cole blinks, gasping as the surging wave of pain hits a second later. </p><p>Cole crashed to the ground, sucking in a breath of air. Pain. So much pain. The District 9 kid (Lee) doesn’t give him a moment to recover. He pounces on him, slamming his foot on his head. His vision flashes white and the rocks on the ground grind and tear into his cheek. He’s stuck, pinned to the floor. Cole can see the scythe poised to strike right above him.</p><p>“<em>This is it,</em>” Cole thinks for the umpteenth time in 10 minutes, “<em>I’m going to be the second one dead. Oh God. I’m sorry, Dad.</em>”</p><p>But his instincts kick in and he brings both of his legs up, slamming them into the boy’s stomach. He gets knocked off and Cole immediately barrels into him. They roll on the floor, smearing streaks of blood on the rocks, in the grass, on each other. Cole finds his back pressed against the floor once again. That’s when he notices his knife laying on the side. Cole grabs it, slamming it into the District 9 boy, lodging it right between his ribs. </p><p>Cole socks him hard in the chin, pulling a throwing knife out and swinging it blindly. It slices through the kid’s arm and he let’s go with a shriek. Cole doesn’t miss a beat and socks him again right on the throwing knife that is embedded in his chest while stabbing the throwing knife in his other hand to it as well. Blood is pouring everywhere, all over his face, falling in his eyes.</p><p>Cole shoved the District 9 boy off of him, slamming another into the sleeve of his shirt, an extra measure taken so that his attacker can’t get back up or make a blind swing at him. But he won’t get back up. Gasps of breath and twitching limbs are all the movements that are left for him. Cole snatches the scythe and the backpack the other kid was wearing. He gives him one last glance before he books it into the woods.</p><p>His chest is hurting, sharp and disorienting as the adrenaline of the battle quickly wears off. He swallows hard, fighting through the pain. His lungs are burning and he’s sucking breaths of air. Everything is heavy and it feels like he can’t pick up his legs. He’s going too slow, someone will catch up to him! He spares a look behind him to see that nobody is behind him. </p><p>What he does catch a look of is Jay, standing in the handle of the Jay Blade, holding a pair of golden nunchucks victorious above his head.</p><p>“<em>Who’d think that he’d be the one</em>,” Cole wondered as he sprinted away towards the safety of the woods. </p><p>He barely gets far into the forest. He staggers around a couple of trees, feeling nauseous. He drops to his knees, gasping and panting. He looks back to see the trail of blood that he has left. Not much he can do about that. Each breath sends shocks of pain rippling through his chest. </p><p>“I’m going to die from blood loss,” Cole whimpers to himself.</p><p>He collapses against the tree, smearing his bright red blood all over its bark. He slides to the ground trying to focus just on breathing. Curling up around himself, he presses a hand against his chest. He doesn’t look at the slash on his chest. He doesn’t want to see it. He’s already feeling like he is about to pass out, looking at it might push him over that cliff. </p><p>The tears that he was biting back a second ago are suddenly gone as Cole goes into shock. </p><p>“<em>I’m a murderer</em>.” The thought shoots through Cole’s head again and again, the only thing prevailing through the pain.</p><p>He lies there for a while, writhing in agony as he thinks about ‘what if’s’. Maybe he didn’t have to kill that boy. Maybe he did. Maybe he shouldn’t have run towards the Jade Blade. Maybe he should have climbed. He shouldn’t have stopped to watch the other kids climb.</p><p>And then he just stops. He can’t think anymore. There were too many things overloading his brain right now. Cole reaches a shaky arm out and grabs onto one of the backpacks. He drags it over to himself, wincing as moving his arm increases the pain.</p><p>Searching through the bag he finds a small first aid kit, which he desperately needs, and a couple packs of smashed berries. In the second is the kinda smushed cornbread he threw in, a small blanket, a quite a few bottles of water. The scythe is laying right to the left of him, still with his blood smeared on the blade and dripping down the handle.</p><p>For the first time, Cole looks down and gagged. Unsurprisingly, blood was splattered all over his black shirt, but all sorts of dirt was stuck in his wound. Cole started to feel even more woozy, everything starting to get blurry.</p><p>“<em>This is. Way too much. For me right now.</em>”</p><p>Cole brought his hands up, covering his eyes as he took in a couple deep breaths trying to calm himself. It only made his chest hurt more. </p><p>“Okay. I’ve got this,” Cole tells himself.</p><p>Carefully, he starts to take off his shirt, laying it aside. The thick slash starting from his left shoulder and ending in the middle of his stomach was gushing out tons of blood. He fought off the nausea and black spots swarming his vision for the sole fact that he probably would die of blood loss if he passed out. Cole took out the first aid kit. Almost regretfully, Cole pulled out the needle and thread. He’d have to do it himself.</p><p>“<em>Maybe death would be better </em>.” Cole wondered, placing the needle back into the box.</p><p>He didn’t have time to contemplate whether that was true or not as a beeping sound filled the quiet woods. Cole looked down; it was the band around his wrist. It gave one last droning beep before unlocking and falling to the ground. Cole gasped, eyes glowing a hazel brown. </p><p>It was like someone had unkinked a hose that he never even knew was there. The tingling sensation of energy traveled through his veins, lighting up portions of his body until he glowed like his eyes. The ground started to shake; a deep sound that almost sounded like a cat’s purring that soon turned into a roar of a lion, shaking the very earth he lay on. </p><p>“<em>I. Can’t. Stop. It.</em>” Cole’s mind gasped as the tingly pins and needles coursing through his body wouldn’t disappear.</p><p>The ground was rocking while the sounds of other elemental powers going off resonated through the arena. But Cole can’t see the devastation he’s causing, that the other players are causing. He can only see the glow blurring out everything else. And then the tingly feeling just stopped, leaving Cole exhausted back at the base of his now slightly lopsided tree.</p><p>“I don’t even know what to do,” Cole stared up at the sky. </p><p>His chest had turned into one muddled mess of throbbing pain. In his hand he held the first aid kit. Several times he took out the needle, looking at it. Each time, he chickened out, putting it back. Instead, he laid there as the sun set and the cold started to make him shiver. </p><p>Not long after four fireworks exploded in the sky. Each one the color that the killed had chosen. Their faces and names were displayed in a beautiful flash of light for a couple seconds. </p><p>
  <b>Lee: District 9; May: District 9, Caspian: District 4; Brooke: District 4</b>
</p><p>A cold harsh wind drifted through the area, biting his skin and making it harder and harder to breathe through his chest. His fingers and toes were slowly going numb and his chest felt tight. He puffed out a breath watching the steam rise away from him. His shivering was only making the pain worse. A snowflake graces his cheek making him look up.</p><p>“Snow?” He asked no one, “But it’s in the middle of the summer.”</p><p>Then it hit him, “<em>Ice. There’s an ice elemental master in this Tournament, isn’t there? </em>”</p><p>He shifted, groaning as he pulled himself on all fours. When he looked down he could see the ground differently, he could feel the ground differently. Taking a deep breath as much as his chest would allow, he imagined pulling the ground up even going through the motion as if he was gripping the earth itself.</p><p>There was a rumbling and then a crumbling sound as a chunk of dirt was lifted shakily into the air before being dropped to the side. Cole looked down, there was a big enough shaped hole in there to curl up with his stuff. Slowly, he lowered himself into his makeshift bunk or more like tomb now that he thought about it, hissing through his teeth. He dragged his stuff in with him, lying it right next to him. And after that, he pulled the earth back over himself. The darkness swallowed Cole and for once, he welcomed it whole-heartedly, hoping it would whisk him out of this place.</p><hr/><p>(DAY 2)</p><p>Cole woke with a start trying to sit up only to smack his head on the ceiling and yelp as he chest seized with pain. He let out a low groan, bringing a hand over his chest again. He hadn’t really gotten any sleep in the first place. He was practically sleeping with one eye open as he was painfully aware of his surroundings at all times as well as his aching chest. The lack of sleep, coupled with pain and anguish quickly turned bitter.</p><p>“This stupid tournament. Of course, I’d still be trapped here. Of course, I’d still wake up!” Cole growled, pounding his fist into the ground.</p><p>A shockwave rippled through the ground, shaking dirt on top of Cole. Whoever had been asleep was probably awake now. Cole took a deep breath, calming himself down. Panic and anger wouldn’t do anything to help him now. He shakily pulled the covering of his bunker slowly away, letting the rays on the sun shine down on him. He sat up, pulling himself to his feet, as he looked around. The forest around him was a mess; trees toppled over and uprooted, branches everywhere and leaves all over the ground.</p><p>“<em>Must be a miracle that I wasn’t hit,</em>” Cole thought, frowning, “<em>I killed a person and now I’ve ruined a perfectly good forest</em>.”</p><p>He pulled out the water from the bags and took a sip. The cool water tasted nice, but drinking itself was painful. Cole then started pouring some on the gash on his chest.</p><p>“<em>Probably a waste of water, but it needs to be cleaned. If that even counts as being cleaned.</em>”</p><p>Cole pulled out the first aid kit and gave it a long stare.</p><p>“<em>I have to do this, the sooner I get it done the better. This is the only way forward.</em>”</p><p>The cut was a relatively clean slice, but it ran deep, the flesh separated like a valley. It shouldn’t be too hard, right? It was only a matter of doing it. Cole placed the needle against his skin and pushed with a little pressure, a half-hearted attempt. Sharp pain zig-zagged up and down his chest causing him to lurch forwards and curl in on himself.</p><p>“<em>Oh god, I might just pass out in the middle of it</em>.”</p><p>He looked over at the scythe that had given him the cut. It was golden with a black colored ribbon tied around the handle. His color. He studied it, running his finger along the blade and if he was procrastinating, no one was here to tell him so.</p><p>Cole took a deep breath. Grabbing the remaining throwing knife, he put the handle in his mouth, placing it securely between his jaw.</p><p>“<em>No stopping. I’m getting this over with</em>.” Cole sternly told himself.</p><p>With a vicious thrusting motion, Cole stuck the needle through his skin. Almost instantaneously Cole recoiled from the pain, biting down hard on the knife. Tears were now rolling down his face and he blinked them out of his eyes so he could see better. Cole jabbed the needle through the other side of the wound and pulled. He felt dizzy, his brain pleading to take a break. But he knew if he stopped he wouldn’t continue. Slowly and steadily, he worked his way down the length of the wound. He finally finished and tied a knot at the end.</p><p>He spat the knife out which clattered uselessly to the ground, the handle dented from his teeth. The stitches looked okay. They got the job done. It would scar horribly, his chest would never be the same. That is if he even lived long enough for it to scar. He reached into the medical kit and pulled out a roll of gauze, wrapping it around his chest. </p><p>Emotionally and physically spent, he packed up his stuff and dropped it back into his bunker, which he expanded a little bit more. He pulled some moss from the ground and used it to line the bottom of the trench where he would sleep. He laid back down into it and stared back up into the sky, watching the sunset. He watched as the sky turned an almost beautiful mixture of pinks, oranges, purples, and blues. He watched until he couldn't see anything and the sounds of the creatures at night were the only thing that could be heard. And then he turned over and pulled the earth back over himself, burying himself back underground once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I've put the number of days in the tournament on the top next to the name. It's a way to help keep track of the days in general if two chapters overlap on the same day or if there is a time jump. </p><p>When their powers get unlocked, it's just like the unlocking of their powers during the whole 'true potential' thing. Way back in season one.</p><p>Also, what do you think about the start of the tournament? We started off pretty strong here, pulling no punches. Poor Cole though, I kinda feel bad for what I did to him. Honestly, I could have just killed him off right there and then. But where's the fun in that? Let me know what you think, I love to hear from you guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Race to the Top</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAY: DAY 1</p><p>“WELCOME TO THE 31ST TOURNAMENT OF ELEMENTS!”</p><p>“A reminder to all competitors. If you leave the platform before the gong rings, you will be terminated.” </p><p>Jay bounced nervously from toe to toe, shaking with anticipation. He glanced up at the Jade Blade, peering at the handle. He then looked around the arena taking in the kids, standing in a circle. Jay had caught a glance of a golden nunchuck sitting in the handle, placed just so that he could see it. Of course, the Game Makers would have a nunchuck in the tournament especially after he had shown that he knew how to use it. </p><p>And it was to no surprise that they would put it up in the handle. Jay bit his lip, trying to imagine himself climbing the giant blade at least 30ft up in the air. Was he really going to be doing this? How was he even going to do this? Was he going to climb all the way up and over the top of the Jade Blade and drop down into the handle? Or he could try to shimmy in from the side.</p><p>“<em>Nope. Up and over it is</em>,” Jay decided with a unanimous vote of one, “ <em> We’re doing this. I’m gonna go straight for it. I’ve got this. </em>"</p><p>“Five! Four! Three! Two! One!”</p><p>Jay was already off before the sound of the gong had finished. His short legs skimmed across the tall grass as he bolted across the arena. He was tempted to stop and pick the items littered in the field but decided to keep going. </p><p>“<em>No, I have to get to the Jade <em>Blade first,</em></em><em>”</em>  Jay kept himself focused on the prize.</p><p>From the corner of his eye, he could make out what looked to be two other kids racing towards the blade. Jay dove out of the way as someone made to tackle him, landing almost flat on his back which he somehow managed to roll out of. Barely, looking back Jay plowed on, stumbling slightly over the rim of that surrounded the Jade Blade.</p><p>He all but slammed into the side of the giant weapon, hands already out. There was a split second where he desperately grasped at it, trying to find a good grip. He found a less than preferable grip for one of his hands, but he knew that he at least just had to get off the ground. He hoisted himself up, digging his fingers in, and pushing off. He found a shaky footing for his left leg. Ahead, he could see the little niches in the blade designed to make it climbable.</p><p>“<em>Yes! First! </em>” His sung as he climbed further and further away from the ground.</p><p>He could hear the huffing and puffing of the kids below him as they scaled the blade in the pursuit of him. Jay clawed at the rocky surface, trying to find the next grip as climbing the blade became physically harder and harder. His arms and legs had started shaking, a mixture of nerves and exertion.</p><p>Jay tried to keep his chest pressed as close as he close to the side of the blade as he could get, the fear of falling suddenly all the more real. He bit his lip, squeezing his eyes closed and he took a couple deep breaths.</p><p>“<em>Okay. Okay. This is a lot harder than I thought. I guess there’s no chance going back now. Why did I think this was a good idea? </em>”</p><p>But Jay knew that the only current way down was if he fell off the side.</p><p>He soon came to a gap in the Jade Blade where the blade curved leaving a space. Jay got a view out into the field. Kids were fighting down below, blood splattered all along the ground as they tore at each other. His breath hitched as he realized how high he was. He was at least 15 ft off the ground and wasn’t even halfway up the Jade Blade.</p><p>Jay dragged his eyes away from the ground, “<em>Focus. Don’t look down. It’s only going to make it worse </em>.”</p><p>Jay swallowed hard and found a spot for his right foot. It was a stretch, his foot being almost on top of his hand. Jay swallowed hard, squeezing his eyes closed for a second. He steadied himself before pushing up on his said leg. His body shook as the tips of his fingers grasped at the tip of the second piece but he slid off as he was unable to find a grip. </p><p>He slammed his body forward catching the edge of the rim he was standing on. He hung there for a second, terrified. He could have easily just fallen. </p><p>“<em>Okay, I need to keep going. You got this, Jay,” </em> Jay took a deep breath trying to steady himself, “ <em> I have to keep going. They’re right on my tail.</em>”</p><p>Just to prove him right, he felt someone take a swipe at his ankles. He yelped, looking down to see the girl behind him trying to knock him off the statue.</p><p>“<em>Go! Go! GO! </em>” Jay’s brain shrieked.</p><p>He bunched his legs up and took the leap, snatching the rim of the section of the blade above him. He hung there for a second, his feet scrambling against the surface. Thankfully, he managed to find a foothold, and threw all his weight into it, trying to stand up on it. Cold hands caught his ankle and his breath hitched.</p><p>“<em>Maybe she’ll give me a leg up? Maybe she won’t try to throw me off? </em>” Jay wondered hopefully. </p><p>Or maybe not, proven by the vicious tug she gave his leg. Jay squealed as he was almost ripped off the side. He dug his hands into the cracks and held on tight, kicking his leg in a hope to shake her loose. She gave another pull and Jay slipped to his fingertips. The pressure of holding his whole body up by mostly his fingers plus the sweaty conditions of his hands made him slip another inch.</p><p>“<em>This is it! I’m through. I didn’t even make it past the first 10 minutes! </em>”</p><p>He felt his attacker’s fingers slid off his ankle and he could hear her screaming. Jay scrambled up the Jade Blade leaping and clawing with a new speed. He knew what had happened to her. The same thing was going to happen to him if he didn’t get a move on it. </p><p>“<em>Go, go go</em>. <em> They’re right behind you and they’re not going to show any mercy based on what just happened</em>.”</p><p>He found a rhythmic pace, moving one hand then the opposite leg. Just until he came to an area where he couldn’t find any grasps around him to reach. The next one he could see was just out of his range. </p><p>“<em>Curse being small</em>,” Jay thought.</p><p>He took a deep breath, jammed his foot as deep as he could into the crack as he could and pushed off it, reaching with his hands for the next position. But the crack was too small and his foot slipped out of it. The hand he was reaching with clawed at the surroundings, nails scraping at the surface, trying to find something to grab hold on. </p><p>Thankfully, his fingers managed to snag into a crack but his wrist jolted as the one limb caught him from falling.</p><p>He desperately clung on, feet trying to find something, anything to support the rest of his weight on. Jay bit his lip, his wrist screaming in pain. He had to pull himself up a little bit more to get to any spots. Jay pulled hard, using arm muscles that he was unaware that he had. Slowly finding spots for the rest of his limbs to cling onto. He burst into tears, half of it from pain, the other half from the sheer terror he had just experienced. </p><p>He forced himself to keep climbing, reminding himself that there was another person right under him and he wasn’t going to almost fall off again. His arms and legs trembled so violently that Jay was afraid that he was going to shake himself off of the side of the blade. But the top was in sight and with a desperate last push, he wiggled over the edge and onto his stomach.</p><p>He scuttled to the back of the blade, sinking down as he panted, his whole body shivering. He glanced around the place before letting his eyes close. He could feel the pain of his wrist pulsing in the back of his eyes. He rested there for a good minute before pushing himself back up. He collected his prize, the nunchucks that he came all this way for.</p><p>“I did it.” Jay said aloud, barely believing it, “I did it! I’m okay. I’m okay!”</p><p>He laughed as he stared out at the ground below. He jumped back as a head appeared over the rim of the Jade Blade handle. The nunchucks in his one good hand spun and he crouched into a more defensive stance.</p><p>“Stay back!” Jay hated how choked his voice sounded, “I swear, I’ll knock you right off before you even get the chance to come back in here.”</p><p>“<em>Could I really</em>?” Jay wondered, questioning his morals.</p><p>His assailant was the district 1 tribute, Morro, the one who had supposedly gotten the girl off of him.</p><p>“<em>We’re at an impasse,</em>” Jay realized, “<em>There’s no way he can get in here cause I’ll knock him out. But I can’t leave because he'll cut the rope down before I can even get to the ground.</em>”</p><p>“Uh, Morro, right?” Jay asked, “Look, how about I make a deal. What if I leave you some of the good stuff if you promise not to cut the rope when I go down?”</p><p>Morro’s face reappeared over the edge, looking thoughtful.</p><p>“Otherwise, I’ll just hide out here,” Jay shrugged, “I’ve got the means to do so.”</p><p>“Fine,” Morro agreed, “But I want in.”</p><p>“Okay,” Jay smiled relieved that he had worked things out. </p><p>Jay’s nunchuck came to a stop, tapping against his thigh as it came to a rest. Morro dropped into the handle with a nonchalant smile.</p><p>“You’re much stronger than I thought Jay,” Morro said, “I underestimated you.”</p><p>“Eh, thanks?” Jay replied, unsure if it was a compliment or an insult.</p><p>“Can I see your wrist? It looks bad,” He said, extending a hand towards him.</p><p>Jay looked down at his wrist which was pressed defensively against his chest. It was swollen, decorated in an ugly red color.</p><p>“Okay,” Jay said softly, offering it to him.</p><p>Morro looked it over carefully, turning it over a couple of time which had Jay wincing.</p><p>“It might be broken,” Morro murmured, “That’s… not good.”</p><p>Jay hissed as Morro gave his wrist a squeeze.</p><p>“Ow! Careful, that hurts!” Jay yelped.</p><p>Morro only squeezed harder and the increased pressure made Jay squeeze his eyes shut, black dancing mockingly in his vision. Morro pulled Jay up by his arm and Jay kicked his feet only to find that they weren’t touching the floor. His eyes widened as Morro started walking over to the edge of the handle, twisting in his grip to no avail.</p><p>“Let. Me. Go!” Jay shouted, swinging his nunchuck as hard as he could.</p><p>The blow was enough to make Morro let go of him and Jay shoved him away from him. Morro stumbled back...and over the edge. Jay screamed as he watched the boy tumble over the edge.</p><p>“<em>Did...Did I just kill someone</em>?” Jay wondered in shock.</p><p>He took a deep breath before slowly creeping over the edge and looked down below. Morro clung to one of the gaps in the Jade Blade. It looked to be as if by some miracle he had landed on it, stopping his fall. Jay was grateful that he wasn’t a splatter on the ground. To actually kill someone...that was something that Jay dreamed that he wouldn’t have to do.</p><p>He leaned against the side of the handle, sliding down its circular walls. He tucked his wrist into his chest, gasping at the pain of moving it. It was still an angry red, however, now it had swelled to twice its size. Now his hand and arm didn’t line up properly. His wrist was a little higher than his arm and there was no denying that it was broken. He tried to move his fingers but found that only his middle and ring finger moved normally. His pinky wouldn’t move at all and his thumb and pointer finger moved so stiffly, it could hardly be counted as moving at all.</p><p>“<em>Hopefully, this pile has something that could help me out.</em>” Jay prayed.</p><p>Thankfully, one of the first things he found was a large first aid kit, complete with a splint. Jay found a wrap, some painkillers, and some disinfectant.</p><p>“<em>I’ve gotta do this. I’ve gotta get this over with.</em>”</p><p>He tried to go over the instruction he had learned while at the first aid station. He grabbed the bottle of water and took some of the painkillers.</p><p>“<em>Here we go</em>,” Jay winced.</p><p>He pressed his wrist on the ground and pressed down on it, gritting his teeth. The pain was overwhelming, enough to make him stop. Thankfully, his wrist and arm seemed to be realigned and Jay let out a huge sigh, collapsing onto the ground. He stayed that way for a bit, then rolled over. He wiggled his fingers, finding that he could move them a bit more. After that, he splinted his arm. There was a sling but Jay decided that when push came to shove, he would rather have his arm free to use if he needed it.</p><p>Jay just wanted to rest but there was nothing stopping Morro from climbing back up. So he started rummaging through the stuff there, finding a giant hiking pack along with a belt with holsters that he could slip his nunchucks into.</p><p>Quickly, he started throwing things into the backpack: a tent set, some food and water supplies, fire starters, a couple small weapons, a giant sword, and extra pairs of clothing. To his delight, he found there to be a padded vest. He pulled it over his head and found it to be a little big but it was better than nothing.</p><p>His bracelet flashed and Jay looked down.</p><p>“Beep, beep.”</p><p>Then it unlatched and dropped uselessly to the ground. Jay gasped, the sky began to rumble. Boundless, unlimited energy fizzled through Jay, dull pins and needles rushing through his body with a tingling sensation. Jay gave an elated giggle, before bringing his arms up and staring at them.</p><p>Jay raised his hands up and the sky crackled with lightning. They streaked across the sky and Jay stared at them with joy. He lifted his good hand and watched as tiny bolts of lightning danced between his fingers.</p><p>He looked at his other wrist to find… that nothing had changed. </p><p>“<em>Only in fairy tales it would have healed up</em>,” Jay sighed.</p><p>The ground started to shake and Jay fell to his knees.</p><p>“Woah, woah,” Jay pressed himself as close to the floor as possible, squeezing his eyes shut as the Jade Blade shook slightly.</p><p>“What’s-What’s happening?” Jay grit his teeth trying not to imagine the whole thing toppling over.</p><p>When the earthquake had faded and Jay peeked his eyes open to find that the Jade Blade had indeed remained upright.</p><p>“I’ve got lightning powers!” Jay shrieked standing up and dancing around, “I’ve got lightning powers! This is soooo cool!”</p><p>He thrust his hand out, shooting a bolt across the handle. It zig-zagged out of control and hit the other wall. It was easy to make the lightning but when it came to controlling it, it was wild and defiant, resisting his attempts to aim it. After a couple more shots and excited giggles, Jay turned back to the pile.</p><p>“<em>I guess I can’t bring it all</em>,” Jay thought.</p><p>Guiltily, he pushed everything into one pile, sifting through it to make sure he didn’t need anything else. When he had done so, he picked up a fire starter. The thought of destroying things that people desperately needed, things that people would be willing to risk their life for, made him feel terrible.</p><p>“T<em>hey would only be used against me. Even worse if Morro got to them. He wouldn’t stop at anything to kill me. There’s no choice</em>.”</p><p>Jay struck a match and dropped in on the pile. The fire slowly ate at it, before it became a blazing bonfire. He coughed as the smoke got in his face, backing up. And with that, Jay grabbed a thick rope, attached the clip to the provided ring at the edge of the Jade Blade. He grabbed the backpack, throwing the straps over his shoulders and clipping the hip strap together. It only threw him off balance slightly but that couldn’t be helped with how much stuff he was bringing.</p><p>“Okay,” Jay said, throwing the rope over the edge, “Here goes nothing.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath and refusing to look down, he slowly lowered his legs over the edge and wound them around the rope. He started to slide down, thankful for the knots that were tied into the rope so that he had some foothold. The rope swayed precariously, but Jay focused on making his way down. The weight of his backpack tugged at him and he had to cling tightly to the rope to prevent it from knocking him off.</p><p>Finally, his foot touched the ground. He glanced around to make sure no one was there. It looked like he was okay. Large amounts of smoke were billowing from the mountains right beside the woods.</p><p>“W<em>ell, I know Kai has definitely been over there. And I don’t feel like running into him or anyone else so I’m just gonna go into the...woods</em>.” Jay thought, running off in that direction.</p><p>As the forest came closer, Jay felt a rising panic to get to the shelter. It only increased until he ran into the underbrush, coming to a stop. Being out in the open was scary. He felt like something was going to get him right before he could make it there. When he had regained his breath, Jay started walking deeper into the forest, stopping to look at some flowers and animals that bolted away from him.</p><p>After some aimless wandering, Jay found a nice semi-clearing to set up camp. It was surrounded by thick vines and trees around it, providing valuable camouflage. He let his bag drop to the ground, searching for a bottle of water. Of course, he felt it down at the bottom. With a bit of a struggle; trying to shift things around to make some space for it to come free, he was finally able to do so. The water was lukewarm with the particular taste that came with it. </p><p>Jay’s whirled around, hearing a sound. His hand hovered over his nunchuck, trembling slightly as he stood stock-still, listening intently. He really didn’t need to listen that hard because whatever was running through the underbrush wasn’t doing so with any intent of being quiet. </p><p>“<em>Is it a creature? </em> ” Jay swallowed nervously, “ <em> I know there are some pretty scary animals out here</em>.”</p><p>Jay leaned a shoulder down, starting to get the backpack back on as quietly as possible. But before he could haul it back onto his back, Kai crashed through the underbrush.</p><p>Their eyes met and Jay just stared back at him, waiting for something to happen. Jay took in the state the boy was in. He had small nicks littering his skin, little red lines all across his arms. Some of them were bleeding lackadaisically, dripping down his skin. He was breathing pretty hard, obviously tired from fighting someone else. And he smelled of smoke but that wasn’t of any surprise.</p><p>Jay shot a quick glance backwards before immediately turning his attention back to Kai. He slowly started to slide his feet back, trying to escape the situation. Kai’s gaze hardened on him and his hands tightened their grip on his dual axes, which were embroidered with beautiful red and gold dragons and were they tipped with blood?!</p><p>“H-hey, Kai,” Jay chuckled nervously, “Nice to see you.”</p><p>“Where’s Nya,” He growled in response.</p><p>The slight circling that Kai started to do was making him even more terrified. He decided to slowly remove his nunchuck from its holster thinking that he should be ready to use it if need be. Wrong move. Kai took that as a threat and in a blink of an eye, he had flung an axe at him.</p><p>Jay squawked and dived out of the way, jumping back to his feet. Kai leaped over him and grabbed his axe which was lodged in the tree, swinging it back at him. Jay bent in a backwards C to avoid the blade and pulled the other nunchuck out. Jay resisted the urge to run, first of all because he would be leaving all his stuff and more importantly, turning his back on Kai seemed like a horrible idea. </p><p>Kai leaped at him and Jay caught one of his axes, his nunchuck wrapping around it and he pulled it out of Kai’s hand. It clattered to the ground a couple feet away. But Jay couldn’t avoid Kai’s second axe. It slammed into his side, knocking him to the ground. </p><p>Jay gasped at the pain that spread through his ribs, thinking it was all over. But he quickly realized that he was not cleaved in half and that the protective vest had taken the brunt of the force. But it was shredded and didn’t look like it would take another hit.</p><p>Kai had picked up his other axe in the meantime and was coming back at Jay. He pushed off the ground, starting to twirl his second nunchuck with his bad hand. He spun it slowly, trying to ignore the flashing streaks of pain that traveled in his arm. This time he attacked first, swinging out with his good hand but Kai just leaped back, out of his range.</p><p>“Come on Jay, show me what got you that 11,” Kai taunted, noticing the weakness in his left hand.</p><p>Although he put up a tough front, Jay could see how tired he was. He shuffled his feet more and he held his axes lower than he usually did during the training sessions. He was sweating a ton, droplets rolling down his face. And his eyes, they weren’t as focused as they initially were. He knew that Kai was probably targeted right off the bat and had fought the whole way here. The cuts and bruises all over his body spoke about that.</p><p>Sensing his hesitation, Kai leapt in close, wielding his axes. Jay squeaked, turning right and then immediately ducking to avoid the axe. He managed to get his nunchuck wrapped around Kai’s axe again but this time he was expecting it. Kai shoved his axe forward almost knocking Jay right between the eyes. Jay gasped as Kai gave him a nasty kick in return, sending Jay stumbling back. </p><p>Jay swung his nunchuck as he could and the metal rod connected with Kai’s chin and his shut with a click. No sooner had that happened, blood started pouring from his mouth, spilling through his teeth and dripping onto the ground. Kai coughed staggering away from Jay but with his axe still pointed at him. </p><p>Kai was quickly going pale and he brought his hand up to his mouth as if it could stop the flow. He opened his mouth to say something but he choked, blood gurgling in the back of this throat. Jay desperately wanted to look away but he was aware that Kai could fling his remaining axe at him. So he watched as Kai continued to cough, blood dripping onto his clothing and turning it a muddy reddish color. He sputtered on some more words but it only made more blood pour from his mouth.</p><p>Kai was going ghostly white and starting to sway a bit. Still looking Jay in the eyes with a burning glare, he slumped over onto the ground. Jay waited a bit for him to get back up, but when he didn’t Jay built up the courage to cautiously creep closer. After a couple prods with the end of his nunchuck didn’t elicit a response, Jay realized that Kai must have fainted, blacked out, or something.</p><p>Jay sat Kai up against a tree, looking at him.</p><p>“<em>Should I check on him? </em>” Jay wondered.</p><p>He carefully opened his mouth to see how many teeth he had knocked out. Jay quickly spotted a hole and with no signs of a tooth, it meant that Kai had swallowed it. Jay cringed as he found where all the blood was coming from. Kai had bitten a good half inch off his tongue. Realizing the Kai must have swallowed that as well was enough to make Jay want to pass out too. </p><p>He held tight to his nunchuck, running his finger along the side nervously.</p><p>“<em>Should I just leave him here? </em>”</p><p>His finger grazed over a button and Jay pushed on it. The chain elongated and allowed the other side of the handle to drop to the ground. With a flick, half of the end sprung open revealing a large sickle shaped blade attached to the side. Jay started at it for a moment in shock.</p><p>“<em>How am I going to get all this chain to go back in </em>?” Was his first thought.</p><p>He didn’t have the time to start figuring that out as Kai’s sister burst through the bushes. No sooner had she seen him, the point of her sword was facing him. Thinking quickly as Jay knew he couldn’t survive another fight, he grabbed the bladed end of his nunchuck and held it against Kai’s neck.</p><p>“Any closer and I kill him,” Jay threatened.</p><p>“<em>I really hope she doesn’t try me </em> ,” Jay thought, “<em>How do I manage to get myself out of this situation? </em>”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Nya said, lowering her sword and bringing her hands up, “Just please, don’t. He’s all I have.”</p><p>“Maybe we can work out some sort of deal?” Jay asked hopefully, a smile coming onto his face as he came up with an idea.</p><p>“What do you want? Weapons? Supplies?” Nya asked.</p><p>“To get out of this cursed tournament,” Jay huffed under his breath.</p><p>To his shock, Nya heard him and replied with a sad smile, “Don’t we all.”</p><p>“How about you don’t kill me and I don’t kill you? And just maybe we could team up? I promise I’ll be helpful! I’ve got so many supplies, there’s enough for all of us to share,” Jay rambled hopefully, “I just… I just don’t want to be out here alone when the sun falls.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Nya said hesitantly, looking at Kai.</p><p>“Hey! He attacked me first,” Jay squawked defensively.</p><p>A moment of silence passed between as Nya thought about it. Jay didn’t know what to do if she declined. He probably would be spending the night alone in these creepy woods if she did.</p><p>“Fine,” Nya said.</p><p>“Okay, good,” Jay breathed, dropping his weapon, “I didn’t think I could really kill him. “</p><p>“You could have told me that earlier!” Nya huffed, “You could have saved me a heart attack!”</p><p>A slight groan came from Kai and Jay turned around just in time to see Kai grab his good wrist. Jay yelped in surprise which raised into a scream. His feet scuffled in the mud as he tried to pull back from the intense pain, little wisps of smoke wavering in the air as the burning sensation on his arm only intensified.</p><p>“Wait, wait!” He shouted as Kai reached for his axe.</p><p>Kai didn’t hesitate for a second as he slammed the blunt end of the axe between his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry, Kai didn't kill anyone before fighting Jay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Unlikely Allies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LLOYD: DAY 2</p><p>When Lloyd woke up, it was still dark. Day two, he had made it past the first day. He couldn’t have really said that he had fallen asleep. No, he had practically just laid there with his eyes closed, stuck between being asleep and awake. Lloyd turned over on his stomach, shifting deeper into his sleeping bag which he had been lucky enough to pick up. His back ached from his uncomfortable sleeping situation. He had found a cave, about five ft in height and 7 ft in length. Although it was right beside a lake, a resource that would make the surrounding area a hotspot for competitors, it was well hidden. The only reason why he had even found it was because he had tripped and fallen into it. </p><p>It was surrounded by thorny bushes which he had received many small pricks from. He still wasn’t sure he had gotten all the thorns out. Yesterday was pretty disappointing. The bracelet had come off and nothing. No magical surges of power. No lightning, no water, no nothing. It was one of the most disappointing moments in his life. He had really hoped that he could have had a special power. Not only that but it would have made his chance of survival much higher.</p><p>He watched as the sun rose. His breath hitched as he looked up. The cave was lined with spiderwebs and presumably the spiders that had made them. He almost shot out of the cave except for the sound that he heard. Instead, he lay rigid in fear of the spiders and whatever else could have crawled on him while he was sleeping as well as of what had made that sound outside.</p><p>“<em>Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it. Focus on what’s making that noise outside</em>.” Lloyd repeated to himself.</p><p>He listened and tried to discern the sounds. As it got louder he could distinctly hear footsteps. Fast footsteps, whoever it was, they were running. Lloyd held his breath and tried to peer through the prickle bushes and see who it was. They leaped off the top of his cave, rolling over his shoulder to break the fall and they were back on their feet in seconds. Only to be knocked back to the ground as his pursuiter struck him in the back of the head with a long metal pole with a blade at the end of it.</p><p>His eyes widened as the boy on the ground, Asher or Ash as he went by, dissolved into smoke. A growl came from above and Lloyd looked up to see Morro and another boy next to him.</p><p>“Keep an eye out for him Edilio,” Morro barked.</p><p>“<em>Oh god, I gotta get out of here</em>,” Lloyd panicked.</p><p>From what he had seen in training, Morro was a superb fighter with many weapons but especially a spear. Lloyd started quietly slid out of his sleeping bag, silently cursing at every noise he made. He kept an eye out on the fight outside, watching as Morro attempted to spear Ash through the shoulder only for him to turn to smoke and float away.</p><p>Morro snarled as Ash materialized behind him, landing a blow to the back of his head. He swung out at him, but the boy had already dissipated into smoke and was well out of harm’s way.</p><p>“<em>Should I risk it?</em>” Lloyd wondered about just getting out of here as fast as possible, “<em>No, they’re too close. I don’t want to get caught in the fight. It would be better if I let this all blow over</em>.”</p><p>“Cover me,” Morro said, throwing his backpack off and rummaging through it. </p><p>Edilio nodded and Lloyd guessed he wasn’t much of a talker. Ash reassembled right next to Morro and made a swing at him. Edilio shifted and socked him right in the stomach, the move looking so simple. Ash wheezed sinking back into smoke. Morro whipped a jar out of his bag and clamped the thing over the smoke. Lloyd just watched, slightly horrified. He couldn’t imagine being trapped in a jar.</p><p>“I actually got him,” Morro puffed, wiping the sweat off his face.</p><p>Edilio shifted uncomfortably, “I’d let ‘im out. Seems kinda cruel.”</p><p>Morro sneered, “Uhh, no. He’d just attack us again.”</p><p>“Didn’t get all of ‘im either,” Edilio noted, looking very disturbed.</p><p>“I did my best,” Morro growled.</p><p>They both leapt back as the glass jar shattered. Ash reformed, shaking and panting. Lloyd couldn’t stop himself from gasping. The boy was missing part of himself. One of his eyes was gone, fragments of his arm were missing. But Ash had soon turned back into smoke, soaring back up to rejoin the rest of him. As soon as it met the rest, Ash reformed, not even bothering to lower down to the ground. Ash was shaking on the ground, looking thoroughly traumatized.</p><p>“Wait, wait!” Ash practically screamed as Morro lifted the spear up again, “I can be useful, I promise!”</p><p>“I don’t trust elementals,” Morro sneered.</p><p>He swung his weapon and it collided with Ash’s head with a sickening crack. Ash slumped to the ground and Lloyd wondered if he was knocked out or was just straight up dead. Morro held his spear above his head, ready to finish the job off.</p><p>“Wait,” Edilio said, “Let’s keep him.”</p><p>“No,” Morro growled, “We are not keeping that elemental filth. He just tried to kill us, we are not letting him live.”</p><p>Edilio just scooped the unconscious boy up, throwing him over his shoulder.</p><p>“He could be useful,” Edilio hummed, “We are going to be fighting other elementals.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Morro scoffed, “Just don’t come crying to me if he stabs you in your sleep.”</p><p>They paused for a second, collecting their things before Lloyd could hear their footsteps fading.</p><p>"<em>That was intense</em>,” Lloyd thought, moving for the first time since the start of the fight, “<em>I gotta get out of here</em>.”</p><p>He crammed his sleeping bag into his bag, not bothering to roll it up. He shimmied through the bushes trying his best not to get any more thorns stuck in him. They snagged on his bag which he shook to free. He had just taken a step out of the cave when something snagged him by the back of his shirt.</p><p>“Waa?” Lloyd could only squawk as they jerked back.</p><p>“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” He heard Morro sneer, “I thought I saw someone hiding in the bushes.”</p><p>Lloyd kicked his legs out trying desperately to get away.</p><p>“Let go of me!” Lloyd shouted.</p><p>He was only yanked back in response. He twisted, tried to break free, able to see the spear raised up in the corner of his eye. Suddenly, his feet slipped out from under him and he fell on his tailbone, gasping as he slid on the ground. His world spun as he went in a circle, sliding along a sheet of ice. He felt someone grab his hand and yank him up.</p><p>“Lloyd, pick up your feet and run!” Zane shouted.</p><p>Lloyd finally got a grasp on the situation, using his feet to glide across the ice.</p><p>“Zane! The lake!” Lloyd shouted.</p><p>Zane was running towards the lake with zero hesitation. Zane ran right across it, patches of ice appearing under his feet. Lloyd danced awkwardly trying to follow Zane’s footsteps and land on the ice. He looked back seeing that Morro was still on their trail.</p><p>“Thanks Zan-wait, what’s happening to your hand?!” Lloyd asked.</p><p>Lloyd ran his fingers over Zane’s noticing the light layer of ice formed on them.</p><p>“It’s nothing. It looks worse than it is. It’s happening slowly,” Zane said, pausing to knock his hand against a tree shattering the ice. </p><p>“Your powers, they-they’re freezing you,” Lloyd gasped as he connected the dots.</p><p>“I know,” Zane smiled sadly.</p><p>Zane shoved Lloyd to the side as a spear whizzed past them. It caught Zane by his shirt, pinning him to a tree, barely missing cutting into him. Zane put a hand on it to pull it out only for ice to stretch across its surface. It thickened as Zane tried even harder to pull his hand off or dislodge the spear free. </p><p>“Run,” Zane hissed at Lloyd, hand now frozen to his shoulder.</p><p>“I can’t,” Lloyd shouted back, trying to tug the spear free himself, “I’m not leaving you.”</p><p>Lloyd’s hand slipped and fell onto his butt. But he kept at it in vain, his fingers slipping off every time.</p><p>“You have to go. You need to go. I’ll be okay. You have your father. He’s waiting for you to come home. I’ll be fine, just leave.” Zane reasoned, giving Lloyd a little push with his foot.</p><p>“<em>I can’t leave him can I?</em>” Lloyd thought frantically, “<em>But what if I stay and we both get killed? He said he would be fine right?</em>”</p><p>“Go,” Zane urged him.</p><p>“Promise you’ll be okay,” Lloyd asked.</p><p>“That’s something that I cannot assure you of...but I promise,” Zane said.</p><p>With that, Lloyd took off, booking it back to his cave where he had left some of his things in his panic. </p><p>“<em>Should I hide out in the cave? Would they think I could come back here? No, I should just move on. It’s not safe here.</em>”</p><p>Lloyd settled into a sprint, getting away from the area. Obviously, he hadn’t gotten far enough because Morro was on him in a couple of seconds. </p><p>“You thought you could get away,” Morro growled.</p><p>He swung his spear, which Lloyd barely managed to dodge. Turning tail, he started to run. Turning his back to him was probably not a good idea but he didn’t have a lot of options here. The spear knocked his feet out from under him and fell flat on his stomach. Rolling over, he looked up to see that spear poised above him ready to take his life.</p><p>Fear and desperation overcame him. He didn’t want to die! Lloyd threw his hands up and Morro froze. A green glowing ball formed between Lloyd’s hands, swelling until it was the size of a basketball. Without a second thought, Lloyd threw it at Morro. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped over, going pale. </p><p>Lloyd stood up, staring at his hands in disbelief then back down at Morro. He tried to figure out what power it was, but he had never seen it before. The power of green? He glanced back down at Morro.</p><p>“<em>I’m here to win,</em>” Lloyd thought, “<em>I need to win. And to win, I have to kill .</em>”</p><p>Lloyd grabbed the spear that almost took his life, squeezing a tight fist around it. He had to do this. There was no other way. He had no choice. He wanted to go home and spend the rest of his days with his father. He held the spear over his head, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Maybe if he just didn’t look. All his hand to do was bring his arms down.</p><p>“Wait!” Edilio shouted, crashing into the area, “I know what you are thinking but please don’t.”</p><p>“He tried to kill like four people!” Lloyd shouted.</p><p>“I know. Just hear me out. But he’s not a bad person. He’s just scared. He’s just trying to survive this whole thing. All we want is to go back to our old lives,” Edilio reasoned.</p><p>Lloyd thought about it for a second. Could he really kill someone?</p><p>“Okay. Okay,” Lloyd said, sticking the spear in the ground and putting a hand on his forehead.</p><p>“<em>Zane!</em>” His brain remembered.</p><p>“What happened to Zane?” Lloyd’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Your little blonde friend?” Edilio asked, “I let ‘im go. Didn’t feel like killin’ much.”</p><p>“Thank god,” Lloyd breathed out, relieved.</p><p>They sat in slightly uncomfortable silence both wondering what to say.</p><p>“So, we good?” Lloyd asked.</p><p>“Ya,” Edilio answered.</p><p>“This isn’t a trick is it?” Lloyd asked warily. For all he knew, Edilio was just faking it, pretending to be nice until the perfect time came to strike.</p><p>“Promise,” Edilio replied.</p><p>Promises meant nothing out here, but for some reason, Lloyd took his word. Maybe it was because he didn’t want to be alone. Dangerous animals came out at night, he could hear them shuffling around when he had slept in his cave. Things that could fuel anyone’s nightmare.</p><p>“We’ve got a nice camp set up o’ver ‘ere. I reckon you’d like it,” Edilio offered.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>A couple more minutes of silence stuck between the two, Lloyd following Edilio back to his camp. </p><p>“So how did you meet Mr. Attack First Make Friends Later?”</p><p>“Who? Oh, Morro. We met each other at the beginning of the tournament. Kinda just stuck together ever since.”</p><p>“How about you and Zane?”</p><p>“We had a nice conversation together,” Lloyd said, smiling back on it, “He’s really something.”</p><p>“I would have had him join us but I’d be afraid that Morro might off ‘im behind our backs,” Edilio said.</p><p>“And that should make me trust him at all?” Lloyd scoffed.</p><p>“Because he’s a good person on the inside?” Edilio offered.</p><p>Although teaming with Morro wasn’t the best idea, teaming up with Edilio seemed to be good. And he wanted to stay on good terms with the boy. And maybe having Morro be on his side instead of against him was good too.</p><p>“Okay,” Lloyd finally came to a decision, “But I’m blaming you if he kills me. I’ll come back from the dead to haunt you.”</p><p>“Okay, I can live with that,” Edilio smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's out! We haven't heard from Lloyd in a while but he's back!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ZANE: DAY 3</p><p>Zane knocked his hand against a tree, shattering the ice surrounding it again. Zane had climbed a tree, finding two perfect branches to hang his hammock from. It was one of the few things that he had picked up from around the Jade Blade; that and a small jar of a jelly-like substance. It read along the side that it could be used to help speed up the recovery of wounds.</p><p>“<em>I’m at a reasonable height. I don’t think any other competitors will be able to spot me from below</em>.” Zane thought.</p><p>He didn’t want to be on the ground. He was a sitting duck there. The idea of sleeping in a hammock strung up on a branch high off the ground was daunting, but after slowly leaning his weight into the thing, he had eased himself into it. He had woken up not smashed to a pulp on the ground so he counted that as a win.</p><p>“<em>I really hope that Lloyd made it out okay</em>,” Zane thought.</p><p>He felt guilty leaving Lloyd but Edilio had promised that he’d make sure that Lloyd got out alive.</p><p>“<em>An unreasonable promise but thank you</em>,” Zane had accepted.</p><p>He’d almost disregarded his warning and followed him, but he ended up deciding to put his trust in him. He turned to face an icy wind that whipped around the tree, ruffling his hair. It was starting to snow. Zane was impervious to the cold but everyone else wasn’t.</p><p>“<em>I’m sorry everyone. I can’t control it. I would if I could</em>.”</p><p>He could only hope that they wouldn’t freeze to death. Zane started to climb down the tree, slowly lowering himself down to the next branch. Climbing up was much easier than climbing down. He couldn’t see the branches below him that well. If he fell, at least there were a lot of branches that might break his fall on the way down. He was almost all the way down when he brought his hand down and ice spread all the way across his branch. With a small squeak, he slipped, tumbling head over heels out of the tree. He got a good second of failing in before he crashed into the ground.</p><p>Thankfully, he landed on his backpack that broke some of his fall. He groaned as he stood up, his shoulders and back arching with pain. At least nothing was broken. Zane wandered around for most of the day, hoping to catch a glimpse of Lloyd.</p><p>“<em>Lloyd’s strong. He’s definitely going to be okay, </em>” Zane thought but it didn’t stop him from worrying.</p><p>Instead of Lloyd, Zane did find a blueberry patch. He smiled excitedly, running over and picking a couple of berries which he shoved into his mouth. They were a tiny bit sour, probably perfectly ripe in a couple of days, but they were still enjoyable nonetheless. Zane spent the rest of the time, picking and eating blueberries, filling a couple of water bottles with them. He looked up at the sky; it was starting to get dark.</p><p>“<em>I better climb back up my tree.</em>” Zane thought.</p><p>Just as he turned around the corner he came across a sort of mutated animal, commonly called a mutt. It was sniffing the ground, obviously tracking the smell of him.</p><p>It was the size of a large dog, but the head, neck, and tail were the bones of an alligator. Where it should have had flesh and bone, thick plated bones ran from the top of the skull to where it loosely connected with the shoulders. Where it wasn’t bone, it had dull green scales. In its eye socket, glowing green balls of light loosely bounced around. It looked like an animal raised from the dead. It was quite terrifying.</p><p>“<em>Maybe it’s friendly? It’s probably just a misunderstood animal. If I don’t treat it like a monster, then maybe it won’t act like one</em>.” Zane reasoned.</p><p>Zane leaned forward, clucking slightly at the creature.</p><p>“Here buddy, wanna blueberry?” Zane cooed, inching closer.</p><p>The creature paused, air rattling through its nostrils. Zane gently rested a hand on the tip of its snout, rubbing the smooth bones.</p><p>“See, you aren’t that bad,” Zane smiled.</p><p>“<em>See? Not everything here is a monster</em>.”</p><p>The creature hadn’t moved since it had caught sight of Zane. It suddenly took in a deep breath and Zane could hear the air rattle through its bones. A low rumble started to vibrate through the creature and its glowing eyes locked on him. It lunged at Zane, trying to seize him in its vice-like jaws. Zane jumped back.</p><p>“I thought we were friends,” Zane couldn’t help but feel a little bit betrayed, “You let me pet you!”</p><p>The creature didn’t care and scramble forward, snarling. Zane screamed and bolted through the forest, being quiet no longer a priority. The monstrosity ran after him, its bones clicking together as it ran. Zane barely had a head start and the monster was gaining on him. Zane ran through bushes and around trees, weaving to try to throw the creature off his trail. He thought about trying to climb a tree but the mutt would be on him before he could get off the ground.</p><p>“<em>I’ve gotta do something,</em>” Zane panicked as he could see the start of a cliff in the darkness. </p><p>He whirled around, stopping as he raised his hands. He could feel the chilly prickling sensation of his ice powers rippling through his arms and fired several shots of ice at the ground. The animal slipped, releasing a hissing roar and bowled straight into Zane. Zane and the mutt were sent tumbling down the hill before Zane could even register what had happened. They rolled down the slight incline, tumbling and rolling head over heels.</p><p>Zane and the creature bounced off someone, who was sleeping among the trees. They screamed and the ground rippled in response, throwing Zane and the Mutt back. They crashed into each other, Zane scrambling to get away from the beast as it shook its head. </p><p>It turned back to Zane, who was still trying to get to his feet and lunged at him, jaw wide open. It pounced on Zane, long hooked claws digging into his chest. He screamed again and the ground rumbled, a low, deep, angry noise. A spike erupted from the earth impaling the mutt above him. Green blood sprayed everywhere, splattering on Zane, staining his white hoodie, who stared up in horror.</p><p>He didn’t even get to make a sound before the ground was dragging him down. He sank as if he was in water before it hardened, trapping him below. It was suffocating as the weight fell heavy on his chest. He tried to struggle, to move, but the earth had taken up all the space, filling around him completely. He was stuck in the darkness, doomed to die beneath the dirt.</p><p>He reached for his ice power, forcing them through his fingers, sending a spike of ice up, severing the ground. It slowly widened with a cracking sound as it peeled the earth apart.</p><p>Zane heaved a breath of air in, wrapping his arms around his chest. It was a little too much at the moment. He could hear a faint whimpering. He really didn’t want to look at the mutt which it was coming from.</p><p>“<em>I’ve got to help it</em>,” Zane told himself, climbing out of the hole.</p><p>The mutt was whimpering as its legs twitched feebly, trying to pull itself off the spike. A pang ran through his chest at the sight. Zane slowly approached the creature.</p><p>“<em>Nothing deserves this</em>.”</p><p>He should kill it, put it out of its misery. But he just couldn’t. He rested his hand gently on the snout of the creature, petting it soothingly as its last few breaths gargled in its chest.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Zane whispered, hugging it.</p><p>The mutt twitched once before stilling. Zane still pet its snout sadly before turning to the person who had killed it. He was hard to see in the dark, especially since the person was wearing black. He slowly crept forwards, nervous about the earth powers they possessed. The ground suddenly seemed more dangerous than ever. Zane could make out a person all curled on, biting on his hand to muffle the sound of his gasping.</p><p>Zane crouched down next to him, hands hovering over him as he wondered what he could do.</p><p>“Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Is there anything I can do to help?” He asked.</p><p>The boy uncurled a little bit, panting as he grit his teeth together.</p><p>“No. It’s just going to hurt for a while. There’s nothing you can do,” he groaned.</p><p>Zane pulled off his backpack, frowning as he dug through his now mushed blueberries. He pulled out a beaten piece of plastic dish, shaking it to get some of the blue mush off.</p><p>“I’m Zane Julien,” Zane said.</p><p>“Cole, my name’s Cole,” He replied.</p><p>Zane rested a hand on his shoulder guiltily. He had done this to him. He had put him in significant pain.</p><p>“I have something that might help,” Zane offered.</p><p>Inside the container was a gel that was used to speed up the recovery of significant wounds. Along with the fact that elemental masters healed at an increased rate than regular people, this thing was a miracle worker. He pushed it into Cole’s hands, who squinted to read the medical facts inscribed on the side.</p><p>“How-How did you get this?” Cole asked.</p><p>“My mentor, Ronin. He sent this to me at the beginning. Useful, isn’t it?” Zane smiled fondly at the thought of his mentor.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, please let me help you,” Zane offered, helping Cole as he pushed himself to a sitting position.</p><p>Cole nodded, pulling his shirt over his head. Zane couldn’t stifle a gasp, feel a little queasy.</p><p>“I know, it’s bad,” Cole murmured, “I’m lucky to be alive for better or for worse.”</p><p>Cole dug his hand into the gel, wiping it across his chest.</p><p>“Hmm, it’s already numbing it,” Cole sighed, his tension draining from his body.</p><p>Zane handed his shirt, avoiding looking at the wound.</p><p>“Thanks,” Cole smiled, bringing a hand up and ruffling it through Zane’s hair.</p><p>Zane smiled, beaming.</p><p>“I’m sorry for… you know,” Cole grimaced, “Try to bury you alive.”</p><p>“Well, you <em>should </em>be sorry for trying to defend yourself from something that flops on you while you’re sleeping,” Zane laughed.</p><p>Cole gave a half-hearted laugh but Zane could tell he was still thinking about it. They descended into silence, Zane watching as Cole fell into his thoughts.</p><p>“<em>He’s killed someone,</em>” Zane realized, after studying him.</p><p>His body language spoke of it so clearly. His hands were shaking as he clenched and unclenched them. His face flicked with so many emotions, fear, anger, sadness, misery. Zane took a seat next to Cole leaning up against the tree as well.</p><p>“You know,” Zane started off, his voice soft, “Sometimes the stars collide. It can’t be helped. They are tugged together by a gravitational pull, closer and closer until they smash into each other. Sometimes they destroy each other. But if you gather up the pieces, you can make another beautiful new star.”</p><p>Zane turned his head, watching Cole stare up at the stars, a couple of tears running down his face. Zane leaned into Cole, partly to comfort him and partly to comfort himself. He just wanted to be close to someone. Cole startled slightly and Zane wondered if he was going to pull away but he didn’t. He just relaxed and leaned back into him.</p><p>“How’d you know what I was thinking about?” Cole asked.</p><p>“People are just like books. Easy to read if you know how. Plus it doesn’t hurt to have what some call a sixth sense,” Zane replied.</p><p>“You can read minds?” Cole asked.</p><p>“No silly,” Zane laughed, pausing to think about how he would word it, “You know when you get that feeling that something really bad is going to happen in your gut?”</p><p>“Ya,” Cole said, “It’s a hard feeling to explain but I know what you mean.”</p><p>“It’s like that,” Zane said, “Only with everything. Good things, bad things. It’s a strong enough feeling that I can guess about what is going to happen.”</p><p>“So you don’t see the future but feel the future instead?” Cole asked.</p><p>“That is a weird way to put it, but yes,” Zane laughed.</p><p>“It’s getting cold,” Cole acknowledged.</p><p>“I don’t get cold. I can’t feel it.” Zane replied.</p><p>Zane knew what cold felt like. Before he had his elemental powers unlocked, he felt cold all the time. But now he no longer felt it. </p><p>“What do you mean you don’t feel it? It's like below zero.”</p><p>“<em>What if he leaves me because of my powers? Who would want the source of the freezing cold around? </em>”</p><p>Zane didn’t say anything in response. Cole pulled out a fire starter from his bag and Zane started to pick up sticks. He insisted that he got it and that Cole shouldn’t put strain on his injury. Zane wandered around, combing the ground for small pieces of kindling. He could hear Cole singing in the distance.</p><p>“<em>He’s got a nice voice</em>,” Zane thought, pausing to listen.</p><p>However, the song ended as he got closer.</p><p>“<em>He shouldn’t be afraid to sing in front of another person with a voice like that. </em>”</p><p>Zane knocked his finger on another tree, shattering the ice again. He tucked the small sticks under one arm and gathered two bigger pieces of wood and hauled them over to Cole.</p><p>“Great,” Cole smiled, “Give me the small sticks.”</p><p>Cole started to arrange them in an A formation, stuffing some leaves and other easily flammable stuff in the middle. The medium-sized sticks formed a teepee around them and he laid some big logs on top of that. He pulled the fire started over and scrapped some magnesium off before starting to make sparks. Soon, a fire was roaring to life in front of them. Zane watched Cole put two sticks shaped like a y in the ground on opposite sides of the fire.</p><p>Cole got up with a little difficulty but headed in the direction of the mutt. Zane turned his head away, not wanting to look. There was a slurping noise and Cole reappeared in his sight dragging the mutt by one leg.</p><p>“Are you squeamish?” Cole asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Zane replied.</p><p>“I’d say look away, but you’re already doing that,” Cole half-joked.</p><p>Zane could hear some very disturbing sounds like the cracking of hopefully not bones.</p><p>“Cole,” Zane called weakly, feeling sick.</p><p>“What?” He heard Cole answer from over his shoulder.</p><p>“Please don’t eat that,” Zane groaned.</p><p>Zane heard some grumbling and the crackling of the fire increased. Cole had not listened to him. Zane turned around to find that Cole had impaled it with a long stick and had it cooking over the fire.</p><p>“If you cook anything, it kills all the bacteria,” Cole stated.</p><p>“Highly untrue,” Zane told him, “Eating mutts isn’t something I recommend.”</p><p>“Look, I don’t know when the next meal is coming. And you don’t either. So take it as a blessing in disguise,” Cole reasoned, licking his lips at the thought of food.</p><p>“I don’t eat meat,” Zane shuttered as juices started to drip from the meat.</p><p>The fluorescent blood was dripping into the fire, making the flames turn green. Probably not a good sign for something that you’re about to eat. </p><p>“Uh, we’re in the Tournament. What do you mean you don’t eat meat?” Cole looked at him.</p><p>Zane crawled closer to the fire, drawn by its warmth. Cole moved as close as possible too, finding it impossible to warm both sides of his body. They sat near the fire, its crackling and the hissing of the meat the only sounds. Zane glanced at Cole to find that he was looking back up at the stars.</p><p>“You don’t mind if...I head to sleep?” Zane asked, a yawn interrupting the middle of his sentence.</p><p>“Not at all,” Cole smiled.</p><p>Zane nodded, a warm feeling spreading through his chest at the thought of the alliance that the pair had formed. He curled up around the fire, enjoying its warmth.</p><hr/><p>“Zane!”</p><p>Zane woke up to Cole screaming his name. He woke up with a jolt, trying to get to his feet only to find that he was pinned down. Zane pulled his brain awake and the more he woke up, the more panicked he felt. He could feel the ice that had slowly encased his body through the night and the rock the Cole was smacking against it to shatter it. His hands had frozen to the ground and the ice had stretched up his arm and around his chest.</p><p>“<em>It’s okay. It’s okay. This happened 2 times already, remember? </em>” Zane reminded himself, trying to calm himself down.</p><p>Zane strained as he pulled his hand up as hard as he could while trying to roll to the left. </p><p>“Oh my god, Zane, are you okay?” Cole asked, panting while he held his chest. </p><p>“You should exert yourself like that,” Zane worried, “You might tear your stitches open. How are you feeling?”</p><p>Zane shook himself much like a dog would do and pieces of ice rained down.</p><p>“How can you be so calm!? You were literally frozen to the ground!” Cole examined.</p><p>Zane stretched his back, feeling stiff.</p><p>“<em>I’ve got to tell him.</em>” Zane thought, looking nervously at Cole who was staring at worriedly, “<em>Cole’s a good guy. And he’s got an elemental power too. He can control it much better than. Maybe he can help me figure out how to get my powers under control. </em>”</p><p>“Look,” Zane beckoned him closer.</p><p>He felt the rush of ice powers and he held his palm open. A small spike of ice grew up from the center of his palm, stretching and breaking off into branches until Zane had shaped it into a leafless tree like the bare like the ones in winter.</p><p>“That’s beautiful,” Cole murmured, “I knew that there had to be an ice elementalist out here. There was no other explanation for it suddenly snowing in midsummer.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to do that,” Zane sighed, looking up at Cole, “I don’t understand how to control it. My powers just kinda work on their own. It’s like they’re always on. That’s why they keep freezing over my body.”</p><p>"But your powers, they shouldn't do that..." Cole trailed off.</p><p>Zane shrugged and gave his hands a dejected glance. He could feel the constant chill that was pulsing through his arms, just like a heartbeat, something unconscious that just happened, something that you couldn't stop however much you tried. However, instead of spreading blood to his body, it was slowly spreading ice across his fingers.</p><p>"As long as I just don't let it build up too much, I should be fine," Zane assured himself.</p><p>Cole put a hand on his shoulder and wrapped him in a hug.</p><p>"You'll be okay, alright? I'll make sure of it. Promise. " Cole swore.</p><p>"Everyone likes to make promises." Zane murmured, "But they are highly unreasonable. You can't-"</p><p>"I promise to keep my promise." Cole said, with just as much conviction, "And I promise to keep that promise."</p><p>Zane couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"Okay." Zane laughed, "Then I promise that I will be okay."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter done. Bada bing bada boom.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Better With Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kai talks funny now and I hope you can still understand what he's saying.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NYA: DAY 3</p><p>"Ah'd don'th thinthk ah'll ever be able tho sthpeak," Kai wailed, burying his head in his hands.</p><p>"You'll get the hang of it," Nya soothed him, rubbing circles on his back.</p><p>"Ah bith off my tongeuth!" Kai shrieked, "And Ah'll never get iths back cause I swallowed it! Ah'm gonnath be stuck talking like this for forever."</p><p>"Well, I think that you'll be able to find a way," Nya encouraged.</p><p>Kai sighed, leaning onto her.</p><p>“Ah bether, this is ridiculous,” Kai grumbled. </p><p>"Ah'll sth-art up the fire," Kai drawled and Nya could see how sloppily his jaw moved as he tried to form syllables that had once come so easy to him.</p><p>Kai bent down and with a little punch, he lit the stack of sticks in front of him. It was a big burst of fire at least 5 ft high and a tinge of fear went through her as she leaned away from it. Of course, the sticks didn’t immediately light and he grunted a little miffed.</p><p>“Not with your fire powers,” Nya chided, “You know I don’t like that. We have a fire starter.”</p><p>Nya was aware of how explosive his powers were. As soon as the bracelet had come off, his hands had immediately exploded with fire. They were lucky that they were more in the mountainous areas as he had lit the surrounding underbrush on fire. It had grown and soon the whole area was blazing. It acted as a beacon and they were immediately attacked. They had gotten separated, much to Nya’s horror. She didn’t know how he had managed to get his fire under control but as of right now, he seemed to at least have control over when it was on or not. </p><p>"<em>He's your brother. He would never hurt you,</em>" Nya tried to hush her nerves, “<em>But he doesn’t have good control over it. It doesn’t matter what he would do if he had no control over it. </em>”</p><p>Kai stiffened as he caught onto her feelings. She watched his face crumple into sadness and then shift into anger.</p><p>"What! Am Ah dangerous-th now!? Sht-ome kindah weapon ready to go off at any minute!?" Kai growled.</p><p>Kai’s powers reacted to his emotions and the surrounding area started to heat up. Beads of sweat rolled down Nya's face and she wiped them off with her sleeve before fanning herself with her hand. The snow around them began to melt and it turned into drops of water creating a mini rain.</p><p>"Kai, you know I don't think of you like that. We just have to be careful that's all." She reasoned.</p><p>It wasn't the answer that Kai wanted to hear but he relented turning wordlessly back to the stack of sticks. He pulled out a box of matches and struck it against the box. He tossed the match into the pile with a couple more. She could see Kai trying to sneakily manipulate the fire into getting bigger. The logs bursting into flames. </p><p>"It's-th fasther," Kai shrugged as he noticed that Nya had caught on and was now glaring at him.</p><p>"Kai," Nya could feel her patience waning, "You shouldn't use your fire powers."</p><p>“<em>Why is he so stubborn? I'm just looking out for him. Can’t he see his fire powers are dangerous?! Everyone knows that elemental powers can be dangerous! He’s going to get hurt. Just because I’m his little sister doesn’t mean he can just ignore me. He does this all the time</em>.”</p><p>"It'sth fine, it'sth only a sthmall fire," Kai huffed.</p><p>"Argh, Kai!" Nya fumed her patience gone.</p><p>"<em>How hard would it be for him to say, 'wow, you're right Nya. Thanks for caring that I don't get burnt to a crisp. </em>"</p><p>Nya's brow furrowed as she sought to prevent her from snapping at her brother, something that would surely send them cascading into an argument.</p><p>“<em>Why is he acting like this? It’s not like I’m not insulting him,</em>” Nya’s internally thought, trying to figure out how to word what he was going to say next, “<em>I</em><em>t’s not him that’s dangerous. Ya, he and I both know he would never hurt me. It’s just his powers that are dangerous</em>.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Nya and Kai were glaring at each other, stuck in a silent standoff. Nya was just about to stick to him when a groan came from the tent behind him. And just like that, the argument was postponed. Neither of them had gotten to say what they had needed to say, and so the argument would inevitably continue another day.</p><p>"Jay?" Nya called softly, peaking into the tent.</p><p>“Arugh, I’ve got a splitting headache,” Nya watched as Jay threw his arm over his head, his eyes squeezed shut. </p><p>He rubbed his temples a couple times before sitting up.</p><p>"Maybe you should rest a bit more," Nya offered, wondering if he could just sleep it off.</p><p>"Up and att'em" Kai called, storming into the tent.</p><p>Jay’s eyes shot open and he immediately scooted backwards.</p><p>“O-oh Kai,” Jay muttered, looking up at him, nervously, “We uh, Nya?”</p><p>His eyes flicked back and forth between her and her brother as he looked to Nya for answers on where he stood with Kai.</p><p>“I-I mean I guess I’m still alive so I'm just going to say that that is a good sign. But I totally get it if you’re super mad at me or want me to leave or something,” Jay rambled.</p><p>“Ya, we’re gooth,” Kai answered, “How you theeling?”</p><p>Regret. Nya realized it now. The way Jay watched Kai's hands and leaped away from him, much like a kicked dog, was deeply upsetting Kai. Jay visibly relaxed, lazily curling his blanket wrapped legs, underneath himself.</p><p>"My head hurts," Jay murmured, eyes slipping closed again.</p><p>Nya thought that she heard Kai mutter something along the lines of "duh," under her breath.</p><p>"And my wrist kinda burns still," Jay's eyes fluttered open and he turned his attention to his wrist.</p><p>He pulled at the bandages, starting to unwind them from around his arm. </p><p>"You know what?" Nya interrupted him, knowing that he might not exactly want to see what was under the bandages, "I can just tell you what's under there rather than unwrapping it."</p><p>Jay paused, looking up at her with a look of fear.</p><p>"Do I not want to see it?" Jay sighed, rewinding the wrappings around his arm.</p><p>“Well, it’s kinda bad. Like Kai burned a handprint into you for forever levels kind of bad,” Nya watched as Kai winced.</p><p>"How's the other one?" Nya asked.</p><p>Jay wiggled his fingers finding that his pointer and middle fingers were much slower than the rest. </p><p>"Getting better," Jay pipped up optimistically, "How's the tongue?"</p><p>"Gone forever." Kai sighed, " Guessth Ah'm goin' thwo be sthuck talking like thisth forever."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I really didn't know that would happen. I wouldn't have-" Jay blanched as he realized that he had left a profound mark on the boy's life for forever.</p><p>"Nah, it'sth in the pasth," Kai shook his head, "Ah destherved it. Frickin' athacked you. Wasthn't really thinking. Ah was justh sthcared. Ah'm really sthorry. None of thisth would have happened if Ah hadn't-Ah really messthed thisth up."</p><p>Nya could easily tell that Jay, being half awake, was struggling with Kai's diction but had gotten the gist of what he had said.</p><p>"Guess we're both sorry then," Jay smiled.</p><p>"We're going to leave you to sleep a little bit more, looks like you need it. We'll be outside if you need anything," Nya informed Jay.</p><p>Jay gave a weary nod as he curled back up. Nya back out of the tent, bumping into Kai slightly. They turned to the fire, as Kai stoked the coals while throwing some more logs on.</p><p>"It's going to be a cold night again," Nya shivered.</p><p>"The thooner the cold Elementhaliststh geths eliminated, the better," Kai grumbled.</p><p>"Don't say that," Nya chided, "You don't mean it."</p><p>"Of coursthe not, Ah'm not cold. But you are. It would make thingsth a lot leth mitherable around here if there wasthn't any snow." Kai huffed.</p><p>"Well, I guess everyone's too busy trying to find shelter and stay warm that they aren't hunting for other players," Nya said.</p><p>"Thank god for sthmall favorsth," Kai sighed.</p><p>Nya pressed up against Kai, enjoying the natural heat that he radiated. Times like these made the fact that he had gotten elemental powers a little better. He was like a walking heater and right now, it was really nice.</p><p>"What now?" Nya asked.</p><p>"Hmm, we thould probably get food," Kai mused, "You thay here an' keep warm an' an eye on Jay. Ah'll find uths sthomething to eat."</p><p>Nya gratefully stayed near the fire, unable to keep both sides of her body warm. The one facing the fire always felt like she was burning herself and the side facing away was freezing. She turned at a zipping noise to find that Jay had felt the tent.</p><p>He teetered over towards the fire taking a seat next to her.</p><p>"It's chilly." Jay quipped, "I think I brought a couple of warmer clothes and blankets in my bag. Could you give me a hand getting them out?"</p><p>"Okay," Nya said, reluctantly leaving the fire to shuffle through the bag.</p><p>“Damn, you brought literally almost everything,” Nya commented as he sifted through the stuff, “Where did you get all of this?”</p><p>"Well, I did climb into the handle," Jay chuckled, "Wondering if it really was worth it though."</p><p>"You climbed-?" Nya could believe he would do such a crazy thing. Climbing the handle was like asking to be killed.</p><p>"Had to get these puppies though," Jay murmured pulling his nunchucks from his belt, "I literally can't use anything else."</p><p>"Now let me see. I really should keep practicing," Jay said.</p><p>He squeezed the handle and the other side dropped to the floor with a dull thud along with about 5 feet of chains. It made a clicking noise before the elongated handle whipped out a long curved blade.</p><p>"I didn't know they could do this." Jay said, "But I figured it out when I met your brother."</p><p>Nya watched Jay wince as he whipped the chains around, letting them swing and slice through the air.</p><p>"It's not that hard," Jay said, "But I'm really bad at accuracy now that I have all of this going on."</p><p>"It'll come with practice," Nya encouraged him while pulling out several fluffy blankets and thick coats.</p><p>Kai bounded back into their camp, hoisting a giant stick over his head.</p><p>"Look what Ah've got!" He proudly, whirled around presenting the impaled deer to them.</p><p>"It's dead right?" Jay asked.</p><p>"Of coursthe," Kai said, "We can have venithon tonight."</p><p>"Kai! How did you even manage to catch a deer," Nya demanded, “I was expecting salad to be honest.”</p><p>"Oh, itsth a long thory. Let'sth cook thisth Thing." Kai said.</p><p>Suspicious arose in Nya.</p><p>"<em>What?! He loves to brag about these things. Never passes up the chance to tell a story like that. Unless- </em>"</p><p>"Kai!" Nya demanded, "You used your fire powers to catch that!"</p><p>"It wasth a sthmall one," Kai brushed it off, "Ah caught it didn't Ah? And Ah put out the fire afterward."</p><p>"But it doesn't matter!" Nya rounded on him, "What if you couldn't? What if it got out of control? Do I have to remind you, it's only been a couple days since you unlocked your powers and they went haywire! I don't want to chance it again. What if one of us gets hurt?"</p><p>Nya watched as Kai deflated in front of her.</p><p>"<em>Maybe he'll finally listen this time,</em>" Nya hoped.</p><p>"But, you'll get better at it with a little practice right?" Nya heard Jay pipe up behind her.</p><p>Nya let him know that he wasn't making it any easier with a huff.</p><p>"It might not be my place to say but having and using your elemental powers can't be all that bad right? Elemental powers aren't bad, it is those who can use them who decide whether or not they are used for good or bad." Jay continued slowly.</p><p>Kai had begun to perk up, looking relieved that Jay was on his side.</p><p>"I don't think it helps all that much to be told that you're constantly putting everyone at risk with your existence. I think that I trust Kai to use his powers. I mean they're pretty awesome." Jay assured Kai.</p><p>"Jay," Nya sighed, "Look, elemental powers aren't something to be trifled with. Those that wield them can use them for bad or good by accident or intention. If we just never use them, then no one's at risk right? By using them, we increase the chances that something could go wrong. And by nature things are more likely to go wrong than right." Nya reasoned.</p><p>"But-" Jay said, "You don't have powers right?"</p><p>"I don't, Kai does," Nya replied.</p><p>"So you do?" Kai asked.</p><p>Jay extended an open hand towards them, sparks started to fly before elongating into crackling miniature lightning bolts that danced between his fingers. He turned away from them and the sky roared, a bolt of lightning crackled down from above. It hit Jay's palm and ricocheted off it smashing into a tree. The vivid flash of light that ensued burned Nya's eyes.</p><p>"<em>Oh my god, he has the power to strike us down like an angry god. </em> " Nya realized, "<em>Dangerous. So very dangerous.</em>"</p><p>Jay turned back at them, obviously nervous of their reactions.</p><p>"That wasth ah-ma-zing," Kai cheered fist bumping him.</p><p>"Ya, I guess it was," Jay smiled, graciously.</p><p>They both turned to Nya who hadn't given an answer.</p><p>"Oh," Jay whimpered, "Too much? I shouldn't have gone all the way. Should have kept it small."</p><p>Yes. The powers were dangerous. Dangerous beyond belief. But... maybe Jay was right. Maybe Nya couldn't understand. The connection was between them and their powers. How did one even use their powers? And she trusted the people who used them. She trusted Kai with her life. He was still the same person, wasn't he? He always had fire powers, the just hadn’t been activated. </p><p>"No," Nya sighed, "I guess you're right. I can't really understand. But it's nice that Kai has someone who does."</p><p>"But just, be careful okay?" Nya asked.</p><p>"Of course," Jay said.</p><p>"When am Ah not?" Kai smiled.</p><p>"Plenty of times," Nya shook her head.</p><p>"Now, are thou goingsth to help'eth me with this meat?" Kai said, "Ah sthoud justh thart talking like that. Maybe nobody will notice then."</p><p>"Sure," Nya laughed, "I'd like to see you try."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're officially halfway through the story! Whooo! Just another twenty more chapters to go!</p><p>And trust me, Kai's only talking like this for this chapter. I don't feel like writing it like this for the rest of the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Power of Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>LLOYD: DAY 4</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd had been worried about Morro waking up and trying to kill him again. However, after Morro had woken up and argued with Edilio he eventually accepted both Lloyd and Ash into the group. Lloyd didn’t know how to feel about Ash. He seemed to always be in a bad mood. He had never seen the corners of his mouth move anywhere but to deepen the frown that was ever present on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was kinda weird to be hanging out with someone who had just tried to kill you and still had the means to do so. Ash seemed to mirror this idea. He always seemed to be within a hearing distance of either Lloyd or Edilio. Honestly, Lloyd was kinda surprised that he didn’t just turn into smoke and fly away. But maybe he had come to the same conclusion that Lloyd had. That it was much safer to be around other people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd caught sight of a large black beetle crawling across the ground. Its body was iridescent, changing colors as he looked at it from different angles as its antennae waggled in the air and it opened and closed its pincers. Something...felt different about it. Lloyd bent down and picked it up. The beetle was displeased by its sudden abduction and it wiggled its legs in the air, snapping its pincers crossly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd nearly dropped the beetle, as he whirled around as Morro seemed to materialize out of thin air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, nothing really,” Lloyd replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since we’re teammates and whatnot, I guess I should say that I’m sorry for attacking you,” Morro apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd blinked. He had not been expecting that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Lloyd replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his attention back to the bug, scrutinizing it. What was so strange about it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up with that beetle?” Morro asked, crouching down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just…” Lloyd thought about how to explain it before giving up, “Feels weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. It doesn’t look like a mutt to me,” Morro replied, taking the beetle and inspecting it, “Maybe it’s your powers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure my powers. The grand power of green. What the heck is that even supposed to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd tried to think back on every power he had ever seen in the tournament. Never had he seen one like his. He winced at the beetle clamped his pincers down on his finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the power of energy,” Morro replied, “An elemental power that holds a lot of, well, power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never heard of it,” Lloyd said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not surprising,” Morro shifted to take a seat, “That’s because it’s the rarest elemental power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then how come you know about it?” Lloyd asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was expecting to get it,” Morro replied, “Grandfather had it and then my father had it. Sometimes elemental powers are genetic. But I guess it just...didn’t happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry,” Lloyd replied, “But aren’t elemental powers generally equal? What makes the power of energy so great?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it depends on what you mean by equal. Some powers against others. It’s like a giant game of rock, paper, scissors. Fire’s good against ice and water beats fire just to name a couple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The elemental power of energy is very applicable in many environments and situations. Do you know that you have the chance to master four other elements? Ice, fire, earth, lightning, it’s all energy really. But all the elemental masters never live long enough to do so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what does this all have to do with a beetle?” Lloyd asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can probably feel the energy within it,” Morro took the bug from him, “Oh, I have a great idea. Try doing that thing you did to the bug to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd took the beetle back from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Lloyd hummed, “I don’t want to hurt it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what about transferring some energy to it?” Morro asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, okay. How do I do that?” Lloyd replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell if I know,” Morro shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd closed his eyes and tried to focus on the feeling he was getting from the beetle. He grasped onto the feeling and pushed against it. He got the weird feeling of a wet string being pulled across his arm as a faint green glow encircled his palm. It wrapped around the beetle and it started to glow as well. Suddenly the beetle spread its wings and literally shot out of Lloyd’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” Lloyd breathed watching as it bumped into a tree in front of it, “That’s crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a wave of tiredness hit him. He let out a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, using my power is exhausting,” Lloyd groaned, “How is this supposed to be good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Morro said, retrieving the beetle, “What can be given, can also be taken. The energy didn’t come from nowhere. It came from you. Ever heard of the law of conservation of energy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Lloyd replied, “But does that kill them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on how much you take,” Morro said, handing him the beetle again, “You should try it on this beetle, it’s important to know the extent of your power should we get into a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t hurt it, will it?” Lloyd asked, rolling the bug between his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell if I know,” Morro replied, “Why do you care anyway? It’s just a beetle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd closed his eyes again and focused on the beetle’s energy. He gave an experimental tug, pulling it towards him. He smiled at the pleasant feeling of warmth, like sitting in the sunshine, flowing into his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Lloyd? Lloyd?” Morro poked him and Lloyd inadvertently sucked up some of his energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the-?!” Morro exclaimed, jumping back as if he had been burned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yawned, slumping over a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, Lloyd. You sapped me,” Morro growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry,” Lloyd apologized, still reveling in the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like he had enough energy to run for miles. He suddenly felt super motivated. He wanted to do something. Maybe he could work out for once in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might have overdone it,” Morro poked the beetle, which was now curled up, dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoops,” Lloyd hummed, tossing it over his shoulder, “It’s just a beetle though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to ‘I don’t wanna hurt it’,” Morro teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd just shrugged, “It feels so good. I feel so...powerful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd held his hand up, forming a little ball of energy. He played with it, pushing and pulling his energy through it. He had much more energy to spare, therefore he could make the ball much bigger than normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t be going on a power trip,” Morro huffed, “And give me my energy back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going through a power trip,” Lloyd shot back, rolling his eyes and sticking his tongue out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so childish,” Morro said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I literally am a child,” Lloyd replied, “A power-hungry child, muahaha!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only kidding though,” Lloyd waved his hand, “And fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put a hand on Morro’s shoulder and let go of some of his energy. He almost immediately missed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, that feels good,” Morro hummed, “I wish I had that power. I’d drain everything in this whole forest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say you’d do that but when the time comes, you wouldn’t,” Lloyd said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what I’d do,” Morro said and Lloyd missed the glint in his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you know what I want to do? Find something to eat. Let’s go hunting or something,” Morro turned around, heading back in the direction of the camp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd followed behind him, taking in the surroundings and trying to commit them to memory. This would be the place that he would be living in, at least for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys!” Morro shouted, getting both of the other boys’ attention, “Let’s go hunting cause I’m starving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ash poked his head out of the tent and sighed, turning into smoke and drifting lazily over to them. Edilio arrived soon after, holding a pair of dual swords and Morro had retrieved his spear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you shoot?” Morro asked, shoving a compound bow and a quiver of arrows into Lloyd’s arms, “Don’t waste the arrows though, we don’t have an infinite supply.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Err,” Lloyd said, shifting so that all the arrows didn’t fall out, “I’m not the best but I can try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a compound bow, and a colored band around the bow turned green, Lloyd’s color. He slung the quiver over his shoulder and inspected the bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll figure it out, it’s the only other weapon we have anyways,” Ash said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hunting party set out, Ash drifting off every so often to scout ahead. Lloyd thought he wasn’t going to come back the first few times but he returned every time. They walked for some time and Lloyd was feeling like they weren’t going to end up finding anything. However, when he was going to suggest just going back, Morro paused, crouching down in the bushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd followed Morro’s finger and found that he was pointing towards a buck. It was pretty big, complete with antlers that were sharpened to a point at the end instead of the usual roundness. Of course, everything in this tournament was equipped to fight. Ash drifted off for a couple seconds before he materialized right next to Lloyd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful,” He hissed, pulling Lloyd down, “Kai’s out there; the District 2 competitor. He’s stalking the same deer. He’s about 30 yards out on the right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s hurry and get it before he does,” Lloyd urged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. We have nothing to worry about,” Morro confidently assured them, “Push come to shove, it’s four against one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not planning on fighting are we?” Lloyd turned to him, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should always be prepared to fight,” Morro said, “You could find yourself in one in a matter of seconds. You never know when you’re going to be fighting for your life. Eventually someone has to die. So yes, we are planning on fighting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd shifted his weight nervously from foot to foot. He wasn’t sure he was ready to do this. He was sitting here, armed with a weapon he didn’t know how to use too well. What if someone got hurt, even worse what if someone died?! Maybe it was just better to not fight at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s the Tournament of Elements. You knew you would have to do this eventually. Fighting is the whole point of this game. Focus Lloyd. You can do this.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The buck’s ears flicked up, white tail raised. It froze for a second, its eyes flicking back and forth. A line of fire raced forward, wrapping around the deer. It bleated in surprise as Kai leapt out of the brush and through his fire into the ring bearing his axes. He had to swerve to the side as the deer tried to run him through. He danced around for a couple of seconds as the deer swung its antlers back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai managed to grab one of the antlers and slid under the buck, bringing it off balance. Using one of his axes, he slit its throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Death isn’t instant,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lloyd realized, looking away a little queasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai just barely managed to avoid the kicking of hooves as the deer gave one last attempt to get him. It sunk down to the ground with a final bleat before falling still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Morro said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morro slid out of the underbrush, walking with the confidence of a boss while Lloyd shuffled nervously behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Kai,” Morro purred, “Looks like you’re in quite the predicament.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back off, ‘ah killed thisth fair and sthquare,” Kai growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Woah, what happened to his voice. He definitely didn’t sound like that before. Something must have happened to him in this tournament,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lloyd thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morro didn’t hesitate as he charged at him, twirling his spear like a baton. Lloyd took a deep breath, quickly backtracking out of the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, we’d better help him,” Edilio sighed, chasing after Morro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, here goes nothing. Well, everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lloyd thought, lining up the bow to Kai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He notched an arrow into the string and pulled it back watching for the perfect moment. It was kinda hard since Morro, Edilio, and Ash were close range fighters. He shifted nervously, waiting for a moment when they were out of the way. There. Kai had shot a wave of fire at them causing them to jump back. Lloyd tried to quell his nerves, pulled the arrow as far as it could go back, and released it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon he let go, he was quick to notch another arrow, ready to fire again. His first shot flew past Kai’s head, alerting him to the archer. He shot a stream of fire at Lloyd who rolled out of the way. Pausing for a second, he let the next one go. This one got close to his legs, lodging in the ground next to him. Kai tripped over it but quickly rolled back to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morro took the distraction and swung his spear at Kai. Kai stumbled back, swinging his axes to block Morro’s next stab. Lloyd gave up on shooting his arrows and instead fired several balls of energy at Kai who weaved around before jumping on top of Morro’s spear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morro shoved it upwards, knocking Kai off of it. Lloyd picked up a stick, stomping on it and breaking it off so that it was semi-pointed. Ash and Edilio had now joined up with Morro. Lloyd reached over to a tree and pulled the energy from it, wincing as it withered and greyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with all four of them, they were having a hard time getting a hit on Kai. Their biggest problem was that they were all in each other’s way. Lloyd winced as Kai side-stepped Morro’s spear which would have gone right through Ash had he not turned to smoke. Kai swept his leg in a circle, knocking all of their legs out from underneath them. Lloyd rolled out of it and sprung to his feet, swinging his stick, aiming for Kai’s head. Kai caught it and gave it a vicious tug forward. Lloyd stumbled towards him and Kai grabbed his wrist and swung him into both Edilio and Morro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Edilio, Morro, and him struggled to get off each other and Ash was fighting one on one with him. They were trading punches, unable to get a hit on either one. Kai would barely avoid Ash’s punches and the boy would just turn to smoke when Kai swung at him. They seemed to be evenly matched. Just as they got off each other, Kai turned and shot a humongous fireball at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd sprung up in front of them, holding his hands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just energy. All of it is energy,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lloyd reminded himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it wasn’t a warm tingling sensation. It was like poking a pool of lava. It burned, scorching against his palms. He pulled his hands to his chest, hissing at the burning pain. He fell backwards from the force, landing on his butt. Lloyd blinked his eyes open, glancing fearfully at his hands. He let out a sigh of relief to find that they were mostly okay, they were a bright angry red but not terribly burned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’ve still got all your fingers,” Morro said, looking back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd was already sweating from fighting but it was practically raining off him now from absorbing all that heat. He was so hot. He turned back to said fight, where Kai had Ash on the defensive. He had created a ring of fire around himself and was shooting shots of fire at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you can do that with the ring?” Morro asked, gesturing to it with his spear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe?” Lloyd replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Bring it down,” Morro commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd nodded and placed one hand on a tree and raised the other. He could feel the surrounding energy that was Kai’s fire. He pulled on it, drawing it through one palm and out through the other. Although he was almost immediately transferring the energy through his body and into the tree, Lloyd could still feel the searing pain. It made him curl into himself but he kept going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just temporary. Deep breaths, you just think you’re burning. Mind over matter. Mind of matter.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd squeezed his eyes shut, breathing heavy. He could hear Morro gathering the team up. He was so hot. He was burning up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s all I got!” Lloyd shouted, utterly spent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stumbled away from the tree which was practically melted from the roaring fire that Lloyd had channeled into it. Lloyd blinked, his haze filled mind trying to keep up with the action scene happening in front of him. Morro, Ash, and Edilio were starting to wear Kai down. He was panting, his movements getting more and more sloppy. He tripped over Morro’s spear, landing hard on his back. Ash, Morro, and Edilio were about to close in on him, when he shot a slice of fire at them. They all leaped back and Kai used that moment to grab the deer and run back into the bushes, drawing a wall of fire between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dang it,” Morro growled, trying to watch where Kai had gone through the flames.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd jogged up to them but he might have been walking at the pace he was going at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Lloyd hummed, kinda feeling grateful that the fight had ended without anyone dying, “I guess we are going to have to find dinner somewhere else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We definitely need to work on our formation,” Morro sighed, “But at least none of us are dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you imagine if Kai managed to kill us all?” Lloyd chuckled at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group stared at each other for a second before laughing, Ash giving what could have been a smile as they realized how stupid they must have looked getting their butts kicked by a single person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, maybe next time I can find a weapon that I can actually use,” Lloyd said, retrieving both of the arrows he had shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just need practice,” Morro said, giving him a rough pat on the back, “Besides, we don’t have any other weapons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About dinner,” Edilio said, “We could head down to the lake and see if we could catch any fish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan,” Morro replied, “Anything that doesn’t have all three of us falling head over heels in a pile sounds good to me.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Falcon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>COLE: DAY 5</p><p>Cole blinked blearily as he was waking up by a soft whimpering as an arm flopped over his face. </p><p>“Ow,” Cole grumbled, picking up the limb and tossing it back over towards Zane.</p><p>He turned over, his barely awake brain was trying to pull him back into sleep but the incessant sound of Zane's murmuring wasn’t going to let him. </p><p>“No… I won’t. Not-not again.”</p><p>Groggily, Cole hoisted himself up and cast a blurry glance at him. Zane's face was crumpled up in a frown, tense, with beads of sweat starting to build along his face as his mind rolled through a nightmare.</p><p>“Zane, wake up. Zane,” Cole shook him.</p><p>“H-huh?” Zane started, his whimpering abruptly cutting off as he scooted backwards away from Cole, a look of panic evident on his face.</p><p>His eyes darted around before landing on Cole.</p><p>“Oh. Cole,” Zane sighed in relief, “Do you need something?”</p><p>“Nah,” Cole yawned, laying back down, “You were having a nightmare.”</p><p>“Oh,” Zane mirrored his yawn, damn were those things contagious, “Ya, I guess I was.”</p><p>“You wanna talk about it?” Cole asked, curious about what Zane's nightmare was about.</p><p>“...No,” Zane replied, laying back down and leaning into Cole.</p><p>“Jeez,” Cole shuttered, deciding to let it go, “You’re freezing.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Zane replied, starting to roll away from him.</p><p>“No, no. It’s okay,” Cole pulled him back over.</p><p>Zane hummed contentedly, leaning back into him. Cole suppressed a shiver as he smiled. Zane reminded him of his younger siblings. That sat in silence, slowly descending back into sleep.</p><hr/><p>“Cole.”</p><p>Cole grunted, he’d already been woken up earlier, why couldn’t the world let him sleep?</p><p>“Cole.”</p><p>“Zaaane,” Cole practically whined, pushing the boy away from him, “Unless someone’s dying or bleeding, go back to sleep.”</p><p>“Aww, it’s only around 6. It’s not that early,” Cole heard Zane protest, “Plus you’re going to miss the sunrise. It’s so pretty this morning.”</p><p>Cole groaned, giving up and peeling his eyes open. He blinked his eyes open, rubbing them a couple times. He shot back as he was faced with a tsunami of ice.</p><p>“Woah, woah, woah,” Cole said, raising his hands up, “What’s all this?”</p><p>“Oh, it was raining so I put this up so that we wouldn’t get wet,” Zane replied, “Now hurry back under, you’re going to get wet.</p><p>Cole gave a sigh but crawled back under, having to duck as he sat down.</p><p>“You made it a little low,” Cole commented.</p><p>“Sorry,” Zane replied, “I underestimated how tall you were.”</p><p>“I’d say your chest is feeling better by the way you are moving,” Zane continued.</p><p>“I’d say,” Cole said, stretching, “If everyone had this gel, I’d say no one would ever die. You probably could eat this thing and live off of it.”</p><p>“Eww. Only you would think about eating it,” Zane teased, making a face.</p><p>Cole laid back down so that he didn’t have to keep ducking. They both sat there listening to the rain pelting down.</p><p>“Something other than snow,” Cole hummed, “That’s really good. It means you’re getting better.”</p><p>“Thanks!” Zane beamed, “I’m so relieved. Now people don’t have to freeze because of me.”</p><p>They sat in silence for a bit longer before Cole watched Zane stick his hand out into the rain. The water droplets around it froze, dropping into his hand with little clinks.</p><p>“Pretty aren’t they,” Zane said, showing them to Cole, “It’s a shame that they hit the ground before anyone can see them.”</p><p>Cole couldn’t help but love Zane’s appreciation for the things around him. He noticed small things in life, stuff that most people ignored. </p><p>“Wanna try walking around today?” Zane asked, “You know after it stops raining.”</p><p>“Definitely,” Cole agreed.</p><p>The idea of finally being able to move was a relief. No longer was he lying helpless on the ground, unable to move without being in pain. It still hurt a bit, but now it was manageable.</p><p>They both peaked their heads out at the sound of a piercing whistle. It shattered the silence of the morning. Whoever wasn’t awake surely was now. They watched as a red flare lit up the sky before exploding, showering the sky with the color violet. Cole felt his chest tighten as Sinder’s name lit up the sky followed by her picture. The fireworks were beautiful and lively, too lively for a death call. The Officials had spared no expenses with them. </p><p>“District 12. You’re district,” Zane said.</p><p>He hadn’t known her. Barely at all. But all the time they did spend together flashed through his mind. </p><p>“I can’t believe she’s out so soon,” Cole breathed, “Somebody must have ambushed her while she was sleeping.”</p><p>“<em>I knew this would happen. Everyone eventually has to die. All except one. Only can remain.</em>”</p><p>He turned to Zane.</p><p>“Aw, no, it’s okay,” Cole tried to comfort him as Zane’s face crumpled up.</p><p>“It’s not fair,” Zane burst out sobbing, “It’s not fair. She-she had her whole life snuffed out for someone’s stupid entertainment.”</p><p>Cole wrapped a comforting arm around Zane and pulled him into a hug.</p><p>“<em>I should be reacting like this,</em>” Cole thought as he watched the last of the fireworks shoot up into the sky, “ <em> But instead it just feels...numb </em>.”</p><p>“Why do they make us do this?” Zane whimpered, “How could they be so cruel?”</p><p>“Because…” Cole sought for an answer but he just couldn’t comprehend their cruelty, “I don’t know.”</p><p>Cole rubbed Zane’s back soothingly and let him cry it out, his shoulders shaking underneath his arms as his breath hitched. </p><p>“How about that walk?” Cole asked.</p><p>“It’s still drizzling,” Zane replied, sniffing.</p><p>“Come on. I think we need a little fresh air,” Cole said, grabbing Zane by the arm and pulling him to his feet.</p><p>Cole stood up and stretched, ignoring the tight almost painful feeling in his chest. He stood on wobbly legs, stiff from being stuck in the same position for several days. Cole took in a deep breath of air, turning back to find Zane trailing after him, a little ways back. He seemed lost in his thoughts. Cole stopped to wait for him.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Zane murmured when he caught up.</p><p>“Sorry for what?” Cole asked.</p><p>“I’m sorry for being so sensitive. It’s the Tournament of Elements, I can’t be upset about these things,” Zane elaborated.</p><p>“Zane,” Cole stopped taking him by the shoulders, “It is important to be sensitive, especially now. Otherwise, you’ll end up like the Officials. None of this is okay. You don’t have to be okay.”</p><p>“Okay,” Zane’s soft voice wavered over the rain and he reached to hold Cole’s hand.</p><p>Cole took it. His hand was so much bigger than Zane’s, rough and calloused. He gave Zane’s hand a little squeeze which Zane returned. They kept walking for a bit, the frozen little droplets crunching under Zane’s feet as he froze the rain around him. He saw Zane’s head jerk up as something caught his attention. Cole stopped, turning his head in the same direction, curious to what he had seen. Cole’s heart almost stopped at what he saw.</p><p>A dread falcon. These things were humongous pony-sized birds and were a favorite of the Capitol. These birds were always somewhere in the arena, released by the Officials when it was deemed that there were “too many competitors left alive”. They were heavy birds but still were able to fly. Their beaks were humongous, their wings hung low beside their body, and they looked like they were always hunched over. Golden bladed plates adorned their talons, ready to pierce through anything.</p><p>Cole dove behind a bush reaching to grab Zane. When his arm met nothing but open air, he whirled around. He could already see Zane approaching the bird. </p><p>“Zane,” Cole hissed, creeping forward but still remaining behind the shrubbage. Zane was reaching out to touch it, and Cole swore. He could almost see what was going to happen. Those talons would land on him, ripping him apart with its beak and claws just like what had happened to all the others that met the falcons. It was a brutal end, one filled with hoarse screaming.</p><p>“<em>If I can just get him away before it notices-</em>”</p><p>Too late. The falcon turned its head spotting him. Cole wanted to run in there and rip Zane away from the terrible thing but horrid images and memories of what happened to other competitors flashed through his mind. It left him frozen and shaking, their screams echoing in his mind, mixing his thoughts into a ball of terror. Cole fought through the urge to run and slowly walked out towards Zane, hand clenched tight around his scythe.</p><p>“Aw! You’re so soft!” Zane said, ruffling its feathers, “Cole! You’ve got to feel these!”</p><p>“Zane,” Cole hissed, “Get. Away. From. That. Thing. That’s a killing machine that murders anything that it comes across.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not doing anything right now. Maybe you got your facts wrong,” Zane said and Cole froze as that giant beak turned towards Zane.</p><p>It seemed to study Zane. It looked...very confused at the least. Competitors either ran screaming from it or tried to kill it. The odd amount of contact without injuries was unfamiliar.</p><p>“Oh my gosh,” Zane squealed, “Look Cole! You can ride them!”</p><p>Cole groaned as Zane clambered onto the back of the falcon, snuggling between its two wings. Zane leaned over and ruffled the feathers along its head earning a coo from the falcon.</p><p>“Maybe I could fly around the arena! What do you think buddy?” Zane wondered.</p><p>“I don’t think it could hold your weight,” Cole answered, grabbing Zane and pulling him off the dread falcon, “Plus we are not sticking around to find out. They are called <em> ‘ </em>dread’ falcons for a reason. Now let’s go before something happens.”</p><p>He started pulling Zane away who was struggling in his grasp.</p><p>“Don’t listen to him. Come here falcon, here birdie, birdie,” Zane called, whistling at it.</p><p>“Zane don’t-” Cole turned around to find that the bird was now following them, “Zane!”</p><p>“Awww, Coooole. He’s a sweetheart. We should keep him. My sixth sense agrees,” Zane pleaded.</p><p>“No. No. That thing is a murderous beast. The second that your back is turned or when we are asleep, those talons are going to be inches deep in your chest,” Cole said firmly.</p><p>Cole groaned as Zane was able to wiggle free and climbed back on the back of the falcon.</p><p>“Be careful, it might actually kill us because you accused it,” Zane teased.</p><p>Cole huffed, stomping off. He was aware that he wasn’t leaving Zane behind as he was riding the bird right behind him. </p><p>“<em>If it makes him happy maybe it’s worth the risk</em>,” The thought weaved into his mind.</p><p>Cole shook the notion out of his head.</p><p>“<em>No, Cole. These things are genetically designed to kill people. It’s probably just playing nice for the time being</em>.”</p><p>Having made his final decision, Cole turned back to Zane only to be met with puppy eyes.</p><p>“Zane. No. No,” Cole said, trying not to fall victim.</p><p>They were interrupted by another piercing whistle. Another flare was going up, another person dead. Must be the dread falcons. All the more reason why they shouldn't be around this Mutt. It exploded a neon green, flashing Tox's name and then real one along with the fact that she was the elemental master of poison. Cole turned to Zane who's puppy eyes had taken on a dull look. But when none of the expected tears came, Cole was surprised.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Cole asked.</p><p>"I’m okay. It’s okay," Zane replied despondently.</p><p>It was then Cole realized that the Tournament of Elements destroyed people like Zane. There was no way for them to win. Their compassion and kindness would be their demise. Either that or it would wring it out of them until they couldn't remember why they should be sad over one person's death. It weeded out people like Zane and idolized those who could take a life without a bat of an eye. Yes, the Tournament bred monsters and deemed them worthy to live.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh look, it’s Zane’s falcon. Except it’s a giant murderous beast. Whoops.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Playing With Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>KAI: DAY 9</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BUTTONS! BUTTONS! BUTTONS!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Chen’s voice boomed over the loudspeakers, audible from all ends of the arena. Kai shot out of the tent, leaping over Jay who didn’t even stir at the movement. How Jay was still asleep, Kai didn’t know. He clutched both of his axes, swaying as he felt a little bit dizzy from standing up so fast. He, like many others in the arena, was looking up at the sky, watching the dome for the unfortunate contestant to be picked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Chen had a particular inability to keep his fingers off those shiny buttons on his throne. Buttons that released a particularly monstrous mutt into the arena. An unlucky contestant would be chosen through a raffling system and this monster would specifically target them. The contestant could see who was picked on the dome above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For those who had watched the tournament before, they were well aware of what the announcement had meant. This alert could go off at any time. Kai looked over as Nya stumbled out of the tent, brandishing her sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on! Who’s attacking us?!” Nya shouted, looking around</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one,” Kai replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you shooting out of the tent like that?” Nya grumbled, relaxing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai just pointed up at the sky and Nya looked up. Her expression quickly sobered up. She blinked the rest of the sleep from her eyes and glanced at her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think they’ve concocted this time?” Nya asked, well aware that the monsters generally weren’t the same. It was always something new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing good,” Kai sighed, “Let’s just hope it isn't us. It really puts those in a group at a disadvantage. They have more chances of being picked since there are more people. But they also can fight off the mutt together so I guess it’s for better or for worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The faces started to spin on the dome and Kai watched as it shuffled through them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jay...Nya...Kai...Nya...Jay...Kai</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kai counted their faces as they popped up through the mixture of others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It ticked to a stop at the last second rolling onto a picture of Kai’s face. Kai just stared up at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Out of all of them, it’s me,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kai felt his throat constrict as his face stared back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back and forth between Nya and the tent that Jay was sleeping in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve gotta get away from them. I can’t risk them being attacked by this thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai took off, shoving his axes in their holsters on the side of his belt. They bounced against his thighs as he pumped his legs back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai!” He heard his sister scream at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll figure it out</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kai told himself, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t just let them get hurt. It’s better this way</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to use his head start to his advantage. Nya was definitely faster than him when it came to running. Although running would only hurt his chances when it came to fighting. He would already be out of breath going into it. But it was better this way. He couldn’t risk them getting hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another wheel started spinning, this one for choosing which mutt would be released. The wheel stopped spinning, landing on the head of what looked like a red and gold lizard creature. Who knew what the rest of the body looked like, it could be literally anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai gasped as he tripped over a root, stumbling. That was all the time Nya needed to catch up with him. Kai sighed as Nya grabbed his collar, yanking him back. He mentally groaned preparing himself for the berating that he was going to receive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you thinking?!” Nya shouted, shaking him, “You get picked and the first thing you think of doing is running into the forest all alone? Are you trying to get killed?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai grumbled as Nya roughly yanked him along. Jay had finally caught up and was looking around at the commotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How stupid are you?” Nya looked like she was about to beat him back down to the ground, “We said we’d do this together. And it's only been about a week and you’re already doing the whole ‘at least they’ll be safe’ idiocy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least our camp won’t be destroyed in the fight now that we’re out here,” Jay tried to deescalate the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai didn’t even get the chance to defend himself as a roar broke through the arena. The beast had been released from the Jade Blade, where all the mutts came from. Kai felt Nya’s grip tighten as she turned towards the noise. She pulled her sword from its sheath and pointed it towards the direction of the sound. Jay had pulled out his nunchucks as well and the steady whirl of them filled the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trees collapsed around them as a winged lizard charged towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a dragon?!” Kai yelped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai could only catch a glimpse of red and gold scales as a tail slammed into him. He rolled backwards in the dirt, landing on his back. The dragon made a wide turn towards them, toppling more trees as it rounded on the three.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lightning started to crackle above him, dancing dangerously in the sky. Kai felt the hot feeling of his fire powers rushing through him as he was about to use them. He let out a continuous stream of fire, aiming for the head of the beast. Fire met fire as the jaw of the beast opened to let a thick shot of fire. They met in the middle, crashing into each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder crashed through the air as a flash of white struck the flank of the dragon. It roared in response, turning on Jay. Kai took advantage of the opportunity firing off a shot of fire. However, it licked the scaly hide without leaving a single burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Great. It’s fire proof,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kai mentally groaned, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And I am not.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon was ignoring Kai for the time being, instead, choosing to chase after Jay. The younger boy shrieked, darting out of the way of fangs, talons, and fire as the mutt made a few lazy swipes at him with no particular interest. It looked like a cat laying with a mouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon tried to open up its wings but they were pinned down by the trees. However, it was able to bring it up enough to trap Jay between them. Kai watched as Jay could only look down the jaws of the dragon that small flames occasionally flickered from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai gathered himself up, charging the dragon. But the dragon’s tail was swishing from side to side and he was busy trying to stay out of the way of the sharp spines that lined the dragon’s back. He swung his axe out, slicing through the spines one by one as he slowly advanced. But the tail whipped to the side, slamming into his stomach. Kai crumpled to the ground as pain dulled his senses. He gasped as the air was knocked out of him. Kai forced himself to stand back up, trying to take in deep breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get up. Get up. Don’t you want to live? Don’t you want Nya and Jay to live?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, where’s Nya?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kai panicked, glancing around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai caught sight of Nya sneaking beneath the dragon’s underside. She brought her sword up, positioning it to line up with the grooves of the scales before plunging it into the underbelly of the dragon. The dragon hissed, whirling around, sweeping Jay away with his wings like a plastic bag. Kai could already see the claws closing in around Nya and he started running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, Kai. Get there. Get there,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kai urged himself, rolling over the tail and beneath the talons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought his axes up and felt the weight of the beast slam against them. The axes caught between the talons as the dragon leaned on its foot, pressing on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai!” Nya yelped, turning around and pressing her back against his, helping push against the weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His axes weren’t digging into the scales of the dragon. Kai closed his eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on throwing everything he had into pushing back. But with the steadily increasing weight, Kai could feel the pressure building in his back. He could hear Jay screaming Nya’s and his name over the pounding of his heart in his ears. Or was that Nya screaming his name? With a lurch, Kai’s back gave out and his feet scrambled against the dirt as he tried to find his footing. Nya was still holding him up beneath him but he could feel her crumbling under the weight as well. His axes slipped to the tip of the talons, slowly inch off of them. They were going to be shish kabobed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nya,” Kai panted, “I love you. I love you so much. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like crying as he could only watch as his axes slipped even further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is it,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kai thought bitterly, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No more fighting. No more being with Nya. No more anything. It all stops here. I’ve failed.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky roared above them and white flashed before Kai’s eyes, blinding him. The weight suddenly lessened and Kai shoved his axes forwards. He could feel the strain pulling in his back but he didn’t give up. He couldn’t give up. The dragon teetered off of them before it wobbled, sinking to the ground. It let out a tired hiss, black smoke pouring out of its nostrils.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai!” Nya shouted, reaching for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai huffed as he straightened up. The ache stretching all along his back told him that he had probably pulled a muscle. He’d be feeling that for the next few days. He just stood there for a second, just trying to breathe. He could only think about how tired he was, all other thoughts swamped out by the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he got himself together and made his way over to Jay and Nya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-don’t touch me,” Kai heard Jay whimper, curled up in a ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai watched as mini lightning bolts rippling along his body. He could only watch as Jay curled tighter into a ball as they flashed around him. Nya was kneeling down next to him, hands outreached, hovering above him, wanting to help but not being able to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I channeled too much electricity,” Jay gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see that bolt of lightning?” Nya asked, "It went straight into the dragon's eye!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I definitely heard it,” Kai replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai reached out, placing a hand on Jay. A burning sensation bolted up his arm, giving him a nasty shock. Jay sighed, his body relaxing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?” Kai asked and he bent down trying to help Jay back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His back, however, disagreed and it sent a painful jolt go up his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, let me do that,” Nya said, helping Jay up instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slung him over her shoulder and Kai almost laughed at how Jay looked more like a sack of potatoes than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started walking back to camp. When they got there, Kai slowly lowered himself to the ground with a small groan. He looked up at the setting sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is bad,” Kai hummed, “Now that we defeat a dragon of all things, they are really going to try to kill us. They’re going to send all the mutts after us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that it was random and that everyone got a fair chance,” Jay pipped up next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, everyone knows that that’s a load of bs,” Kai scoffed, “It’s more ‘entertaining’ to play with those who can put up a better fight. It’s much more ‘exciting’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll just keep defeating everything they throw at us!” Jay proclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai wanted to knock some sense into the boy. But something told him that Jay knew already. Kai laid his head back down, watched Jay fiddle with his nails, trying to get the dirt out from underneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I could at least give him some encouragement,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kai thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll make it,” Kai tried to assure him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya,” Jay said but his voice fell a little flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Kai said, sitting up and turning to face him, “I’ll make sure you two make it. Whatever it takes,” Kai promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Jay asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I mean it,” Kai swore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what….” Jay trailed off, turning his head away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what, what?” Kai said, “You can tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s stupid. Just drop it. I don’t even want to know the answer anyways,” Jay hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’re teammates, you can tell me anything, I’ll never get mad,” Kai pressed, “And if you’re scared, don’t be. You literally just killed a dragon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay smiled half-heartedly at him. It was a knowing smile; a knowing, accepting smile of someone who doesn’t like the answer but knew it would always be the answer anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if you had to choose? Me or Nya?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yup, it’s Kai’s dragon from the early seasons. Wow, that was way back when. But of course, everything wants to kill them so it’s no surprise that the dragon wants to get in on that action.</p><p>Also, could you just imagine if I killed Nya and Kai off right there and then?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Not So Falcon Friendly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>ZANE: DAY 11</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dang it, Zane,” Cole sighed, rummaging through the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmph,” Zane sighed, holding his hand up to his mouth, greatly detesting the taste of blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole found the gauze and ripped off a piece and handed it to Zane who wadded it up and stuck it in his mouth on his now toothless gum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you thinking climbing that tree?!” Cole scolded, throwing his hands up in frustration, “I turn around to see you plummeting out of a tree. I thought you were going to snap your neck! You could at least tell me what you were going up there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Falcon flew up to the tree and I thought I saw some bananas,” Zane replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole crossed his arms as the name of the mutt. Zane knew that Cole still didn’t like the Falcon. His distrust of the beast was easy to see but he couldn’t do anything to stop the Falcon from sticking around them. But Zane knew that the bird wouldn’t do anything to hurt them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Falcon is part of our family now,” Zane said, missing the way Cole smiled at the word family, “Plus we can show everyone that these mighty ‘killers’ can be our friends. If these birds could do it, surely people could too! We could stop the tournament and live life together in peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too optimistic for your own good,” Cole said, pausing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I like that about you. Never change,” He continued, ruffling his hand in Zane’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane shook his head, like hair automatically springing back into pace, straight up like always. Zane spat the gauze out and wiggled his tongue in the space where his tooth had once been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, you look even younger now,” Cole remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane watched Cole jolt as the Falcon landed next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could at least give him some credit,” Zane said, standing up to ruffle his feathers, “He brings you things to eat. Things I think that you shouldn’t ever even consider putting in your mouth but still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, always making fun of my eating habits aren’t we,” Cole said, “You can’t be too picky here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are unnaturally unpicky,” Zane sighed, “At least pet him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole grumbled as Zane grabbed his hand and guided it up to the bird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cole!” Zane said as Cole ended up poking it with one finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Cole relented, grumbling under his breath something about imminent death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out and stroked the Falcon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” Zane smiled, “I told you he was nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he is soft,” Cole replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Falcon yawned, giving both the boys a glance. He spread his wings and flapped them a couple times, stirring up leaves and twigs underneath him as he rose into the air. They watched the bird soar off leaving the two of them alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonder if he will come back with something again,” Cole hummed, “I hope it’s one of those rat birds. They tasted like partridge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane made a face in disgust. He watched Cole look around before a mischievous smirk appeared on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Race you back to camp!” Cole yelled, booking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fair,” Zane shouted, chasing after him, “You have longer legs!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although true, Zane was able to catch up with him as Cole was trying to get over a fallen tree. He placed his hand on top of the tree before vaulting over it with unnatural grace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha,” Zane teased, looking over his shoulder and sticking his tongue out at Cole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a twinge went through Zane and he felt all his hair stand up. He skidded to a stop as an unsettling feeling washed over him. It was bad, something was really bad. He grabbed Cole, yanking him to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what’s going on. Why did you stop?” Cole asked, immediately stopping at the sign of Zane’s hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think someone’s coming,” Zane whispered, pressing up against Cole’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Cole was originally skeptical at first, he had come to trust Zane’s sixth sense, which was glaring at Zane that they were in danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, where? When?” Cole questioned, standing stock still except for his eyes which were flickering back and forth as he scanned the underbrush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Zane gave a frustrated sigh as he tried to focus on what his sixth sense was trying to tell him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was muted currently, maybe meaning that it was going to be for a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please tell me,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zane begged the feeling, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to know so that I can protect Cole</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, nothing changed and the feeling stayed the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Cole said, pushing a couple of metal objects into Zane’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Golden shurikens? But I don’t…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zane thought as he realized what Cole had given him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cole,” Zane frowned, “They’re better off with you. You know I’m not going to use them. Please don’t ask that of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to give them back to Cole, who wasn’t having it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to use them to attack. Just try using them for defense or something. You know, like deflecting or blocking,” Cole pushed, firmly pressing the weapons back into Zane’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane didn’t want to hold them. He couldn’t take them. He wouldn’t take them. They were designed specifically with the intent to cause harm and he wanted nothing to do with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zane,” Cole’s voice was taut with worry as he made eye contact with Zane, “Please. Just work with me. I need you to take them. You don’t ever have to use them. Just have them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole’s green eyes stared into Zane’s blue ones. They held so much fear and worry in them. Worry for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane closed his eyes, sighing. It had been fair to say that he had reached a level of acceptance that he wasn’t going to make it out of the tournament alive. It would eventually claim his life, either by players, natural disasters, or mutts. But the wild burning passion to protect combined with the fear of failing to do so that could be seen in his eyes made Zane want to fight for it. To fight for them. It made him think for just a second that he could win the tournament, to fight to win the tournament.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m just being crazy. There’s no way I could win. Winning means fighting and fighting means killing; I will never do that,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zane thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane shook his head trying to rid the thought out of his head. He wanted to refuse Cole’s demand for him to take the shurikens but he ended up taking them and pocketing them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Cole sighed, pulling him into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane buried his head into Cole’s shoulder. He felt safe around the older boy, comforted by his presence. The feeling was interrupted as his sixth sense got stronger. Zane let himself drop into the feeling, reading into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to come from behind us,” Zane murmured, “There’s one going to be one person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane’s throat tightened as he felt sick to his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some-someone is going to die today,” Zane paused as more information came through, “Not likely me. But 50/50 for you and our attacker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can only warn him. Is there nothing else I can do? Should we run? But would that be fulfilling the prophecy? Would I be telling him to run to his death? What if there’s nothing I can do?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thoughts raced through Zane’s head in a panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t die. Please don’t die,” Zane whimpered, “Please be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane barreled into Cole, pulling him in by his sweatshirt and holding him as close as possible. He couldn’t lose Cole, he was one of the only people that he had in his life. At the same time, Zane felt horrible for valuing Cole’s life over someone else’s. For wishing that they would die instead. But he couldn’t help it. He really was a terrible person, wasn’t he.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon,” Zane murmured as the feeling got even stronger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole pushed Zane off him and drew his scythe, fierce determination filling his eyes. Zane clutched the shurikens in his pocket. He could feel the ice spreading across the ground with his nervousness, covering every blade of grass, plant, rock, piece of dirt that stood in its way. Even though they were expecting it, it happened so quickly that it took both of them by surprise. One second Cole was a couple feet away looking around, the next he was rolling along the ground, fighting to get the upper hand from Bo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane stared in horror, his fingers tightening around the shurikens which were still tucked in his pockets. The handle of Cole’s scythe clashed against Bo’s sword with a loud clang. They pushed back and forth for a second before Cole shoved him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t just stand here. I have to do something</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Zane thought frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling hit him, screaming in the back of his head. Cole wasn’t going to make it if he didn’t do anything to try and stop it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, I won’t lose him</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Zane thought, pulling the shurikens out of his pockets, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t think, just do</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clutching the shurikens tight, pulling them out. He focused on both of them as they danced around each other. He could do this, all he had to do was disarm their attacker. With a flick of his wrist, the shuriken was flying through the air. It snagged Bo’s sleeve, pinning him to a tree. Zane watched as Bo tried to pull it out only for it to slice through his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dinosaur-like scratch tore through the air as the Falcon descended on Bo. Zane watched in horror as claws sank into flesh and he could hear screaming. Agonizing screaming. Zane raced over to the Falcon, grabbing it by one wing as it ripped at the boy beneath him. The bird’s talons were digging into Bo’s stomach while his hooked beak tore at Bo’s outstretched arms as he tried to defend himself from the bird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zane! ZANE!” Cole screamed, trying to tug him away from the Falcon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Falcon! Falcon!” Zane pleaded, tugging as hard as he could, “Please stop. No more violence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Falcon regarded Zane for a second, it’s black eyes looking back into Zane’s. It titled its head, giving a small squawk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Zane sank to the ground, pulling the wing down that he was holding, “No more violence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bird gave Zane a look before glancing back at Bo. It released the boy, who was making a noise that was a mix of heavy breathing and whimpering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy cow,” Cole breathed, letting Zane go, “I’m traumatized.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole had seen on TV what the Dread Falcons could do but it was apparent that it had done nothing to desensitize him to what he had just seen. Zane glanced at Bo, who Cole was peeling off the ground. Blood was pouring from the puncture wounds in his stomach and the lacerations on his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steady there, buddy,” Cole said, although Zane could see that his hands were shaking, “Deep breaths.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane stared up at the Falcon. He had come to his defense, yes, but Zane had never wanted this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one has to die. Come on buddy, we’ll make sure you make it through this,” Cole was telling himself and Bo, “No one deserves to die like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane glanced back at the Falcon who was preening his feathers as if he hadn’t doomed a boy to death. Zane was feeling extremely overwhelmed. His brain just couldn’t keep up with the speed of the world and instead he just stared in shock at Bo and then the Falcon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gauze. Get the gauze. And the healing gel.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane pulled his backpack off his shoulders, lowering it to the ground. Just as he had grabbed onto the stuff, he heard Cole shriek. Zane whipped around, wide-eyed as he was met with the sight of Bo clutching at an arrow in his neck. His second hand rose shakily to meet the first, although he didn’t try to pull it out. His eyes flicked back and forth from Zane to Cole and back to Zane before they rolled into the back of his head and he went completely limp in Cole’s arms, who was still clutching him to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane turned around to meet the oncoming group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cole!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane watched as Morro led his group out from the underbrush. He sighed in relief when he spotted Lloyd, tucking a bow behind him and into a hook from a leather strap that wound around his torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Falcon perked up, lowering into a defensive stance, fixing its eyes on the boys in front of them. Zane pulled at the Falcon trying to get its attention. When that didn’t work he shoved his whole weight into the bird, making it stumble slightly dropping it’s focus on Morro’s team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Zane scolded, fearful that the Falcon might actually try to kill more people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Falcon made a low rumbling noise from deep in its chest but flew up into a tree right above them. Zane eyed the Falcon wearily before making his way over to Cole who was talking to Morro and Lloyd. He edged his way around Bo, who lay on the ground where Cole had laid him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Couldn’t save him, Lloyd. You did him a favor by putting him out of his misery. You did the right thing,” Morro comforted both Cole and Lloyd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you killed him,” Zane whimpered, turning his head so he didn’t have to see Bo in his peripheral vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no,” Morro glanced down at the dead boy, “He wasn’t going to make it. There was nothing you could have done. He would have died anyways. Lloyd just made his death come a little sooner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole sighed and although Lloyd looked upset, they both seemed to come to terms that Morro was probably right. Zane left Cole’s side and wandered up to Lloyd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zane! You’re okay! It’s so great to see you!” Lloyd greeted him with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane wrapped Lloyd in a hug, glad to see a friendly face. So much had happened in such a short time, it was nice to see someone familiar. Plus, he was glad that it was someone they knew. They would have been screwed if they had to fight Lloyd’s group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know my offer still stands,” Zane heard Morro propose to Cole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane turned an ear to the conversation, listening in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and Zane, okay? I’m not leaving him behind,” Cole said, sounding tired as he stood there, splattered with blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, sure. I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Morro said smoothly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you guys back to camp. You should come to ours,” Lloyd said, scooping Zane off his feet, “You guys look exhausted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Falcon landed behind Lloyd with a thud, a low noise building in the back of its throat. Lloyd dropped Zane, who managed to land on his feet, and pulled his bow from his back, notching an arrow simultaneously. The two stared at each other, waiting for something to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Zane said, slipping between them and holding his arms up, “Lloyd, meet Falcon. Falcon, meet Lloyd. We are all friends. No more fighting. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane couldn’t imagine if Lloyd and the Falcon started fighting. But there was no way that he could control the bird. Lloyd’s eyes flicked between Zane and the Falcon before he pulled the arrow from the string and slipped it back into its sheath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Lloyd breathed, “I guess we’re friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Falcon huffed and turned away from Lloyd, smacking Zane in the face in the process with its tail feathers. Zane sneezed as they tickled his nose, knowing that the bird was voicing its disapproval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone glanced upwards as the motors of an airship sounded through the air as it came to collect Bo’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Morro ushered his team, obviously uneasy by the sound of the ship. Likewise, everyone else was as well as it always came with the deliverance of death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane waited for Cole as he collected his scythe before following the rest of the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can grab your stuff from your camp before we head back to ours,” Lloyd said, falling into step behind Zane and Cole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the group followed as they started back to their camp. The fireworks went off, making Zane jump a little as they were close. Cole reached out a hand and Zane accepted it, smiling slightly and leaning in closer to Cole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bigger group’s going to be nice,” Cole said, “It’s going to be a lot safer for you and me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Cole's and Lloyd's group have joined up. By the way, get ready for an extremely exciting next chapter! It's going to be packed with game-changing action. Let me know what you think will happen!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. A Lazy Summer's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’m so sorry, Kai, Nya, and Jay. I did allude to this happening in chapter 23. “What if you had to choose,” Jay had said. So, you think Nya and Jay live?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>JAY: DAY 12</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cracking sound of Kai trying to open a peach can was grating. Probably because Kai was trying to use a rock to get it open in the first place as they didn’t have a can opener</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to explode if you try to open it like that,” Nya warned, reading Jay’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I got it,” Kai hummed, swapping the rock out for his axe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nya grumbled something about Kai wasting food but turned back to training with her long sword. There was a crunch and Jay turned back to Kai who had sunk his axe into the severely dented lid. If he hadn’t mushed the peaches, he definitely had now. Undeterred, Kai pried the top off, clearing his throat triumphantly as he shot Nya a smug glance. She in turn rolled her eyes, slicing through the trunk of a tree as she continued training.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want some?” Kai offered, tilting the can in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Jay replied, sliding over to sit next to Kai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because they hadn’t picked up silverware or utensils, Kai sucked down half of the can before handing it over to Jay who did the same. Handing it back, Jay watched as Kai crushed it before throwing it into the fire. Jay settled back onto the rock that he had been sitting on. Because of the lack of snow, it, as well as the day, was pleasantly warm. Soon, however, Jay started to feel bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Better bored than dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jay thought, turning over to watch Kai who was balancing his axe on one finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think that the element of ice died, do you?” Jay asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There would have been fireworks, remember?” Kai hummed in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to do a little training? I’m bored,” Jay offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ll take you up on that offer,” Kai dropped the axe, catching it deftly with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stood up, stretching slightly before heading over to a little place they had cleared for that exact purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Kai asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Line break)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, you don’t want to burn yourself out. Save some energy in case we need to get into a fight!” Jay heard Nya call out over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It distracted his attention for a second almost making him miss dodging Kai’s axe. He knew that Kai would stop before he would hit him though. They both paused panting a couple feet apart from each other. Jay put his nunchucks back in their holster before looking back at Kai who was doing the same with his axes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good fight,” Kai said, holding out his hand which Jay promptly shook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand was almost uncomfortably warm, however, not enough to pull away. They both headed back towards Nya, taking a seat next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My wrist and arm are feeling better,” Jay remarked, “I think the bandages can go now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay started to unwind them, letting them drop to the floor underneath him. He did his wrist first, flexing and rotating his arm around to get a feel for it. There was a little tightness in it but no pain all in all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s practically as good as before,” Jay said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” Nya smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay unwrapped the other one, revealing the burnt handprint on his arm making Kai look away guiltily. He traced the dark, red-tinted skin on his forearm, feeling the rough skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad,” Jay assured Kai, “It looks worse than it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Kai responded, although Jay knew that he wasn’t quite over it yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment of silence passed between the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish this moment could last forever,” Kai hummed next to him after a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay looked over to see that Kai had closed his eyes, turning his face up to the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This really is nice,” Jay commented, laying down in the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here he was, lying in the grass, staring up at the blue sky as fluffy white clouds drifted lackadaisically across it. He looked to the left and there was Kai; to the left and there was Nya. He had always wondered what it would be like to have siblings. Here were two people he had gotten so close to that he could call them brother and sister. He closed his eyes and listened to the world around him, trying to take everything about this moment in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear Kai’s deep breaths, feel Kai’s steady warmth pulsing off of him. Nya could be heard quietly humming as well. The warmth of the midday and Kai’s internal fire was making Jay feel drowsy. He turned onto his side, barely able to focus on the small talk of Nya and Kai as he allowed himself to sink into a comfortable sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Line break)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DAY 13</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay awoke from a dreamless sleep the next morning. Sleeping outside of the tent where literally any animal or person could get to him probably wasn’t the best idea, however, what was done was done. He was still alive in the end. He looked over to find that Kai and Nya were already awake and cooking breakfast. He was overall feeling grimy all he wanted was to have a bottle of shampoo and soap. Unfortunately, he had neither. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I’m absolutely filthy. I need a shower,” Jay groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wash my hair every day,” Kai boasted, poking a slab of meat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, well the water’s cold. You can’t feel it anyways,” Nya said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai just shrugged and turned back to his cooking. Nya, Kai, and Jay quickly finished off their breakfast before smothering their fire. They would always get Kai to make a new one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna go for a walk?” Kai asked, “There’s not much else to do around here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, beats standing around here anyways,” Nya said, standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started wandering through the underbrush, talking and laughing to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m destined to be a hairdresser,” Nya joked, nudging Kai, “I could give you an amazing brand new hair style.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh! Oooh! You should spike his hair up like two devil’s horns,” Jay offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nya burst into laughter at the mental image of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, very funny,” Kai said, blocking their hands as they tried to mess with his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get him!” Nya shouted, grabbing Kai's hand and pulling him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay leapt up and started ruffling his hand through Kai’s hair. The three of them toppled to the ground as Kai lost his balance. He tried to immediately get back up but Nya pounced on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jay, do think that he would look better if we cut the whole thing off? What about a mohawk?” Nya chuckled as Jay pinned down Kai’s hair to her suggestions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai was wiggling like a worm but Nya held him down with an iron grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys!” Kai yelped, “You’re messing up my hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two relented and let him go, Kai grumbling as he ran his fingers through his hair, grumbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nya and Jay looked at each other and burst out laughing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BUTTONS! BUTTONS! BUTTONS!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them immediately shot up, the laughter and fun over. They all stood up looking into the sky. Round and round the wheel spun and….of course, it landed on Jay. After his powerful show of defeating a dragon they were bound to send something after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay just stood there in silent shock, a sinking feeling in his chest. Now he knew how Kai felt when he had been chosen. The panic, the terror, and the fear of bringing down those who were close to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s next?!” Kai growled, his grip tightening on his axes, “A four-headed dragon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wheel landed on a picture of a wolf with glowing blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A wolf?” Nya asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can’t just be a wolf,” Jay sighed, “It must be something bad. Really bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. Let’s plan for this. We got this,” Nya said, “Do we want to go back to camp? Or somewhere else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Jay panicked, “What about a river. We could drown the wolf in the river.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could drown too,” Nya pointed out, “It could also swim really well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, what are we going to do!” Jay growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Kai shouted at them, “I need a moment to think. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them went quiet, silently brainstorming what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Kai said looking up at them, “I'm going to surround us with a ring of fire. I’ll try my best to make it as thick as possible so that they can’t get through. But I don’t know how big it’s going to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, anybody got any other plans?” Nya asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’re running with this one then,” Nya decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They huddled back to back, Kai blowing a thick ring of fire around them. They stood there for a second, on edge, as a rumble started to fill the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jay? Is that your lightning?” Nya asked, looking up and noticing that the sky was clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jay replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the pounding of paws on the forest floor that was making that sound. The three pressed even closer into each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many are there?” Nya asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough to be concerned,” Kai answered, tightening his grip on his axes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the clearing came a swarm of wolves, snarling as they advanced on the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a lot of wolves,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jay thought nervously, watching as Kai made his fire ring thicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They swarmed around the fire, circling like a group of sharks. They sniffed at the fire before one tried jumping through it. It yelped in pain as it landed on hot coals but didn’t stop. Kai slammed it back out of the ring with his axe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t working,” Nya whispered fretfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Should we run</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Jay wondered, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, they’d catch up with us in no time. Our only option is to stay and fight.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, stick together. On the count of three, we’re going to start fighting them. Jay you got your lightning ready?” Kai whispered to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” Jay said as the sky darkened, clouds filling the air, crackling with lightning overhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“1, 2, 3!” Kai shouted, pulling down the ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolves surged for them and Jay extended his nunchucks chain and the blade flicked out from one of its handles. Twirling it around, Jay swung it and it wrapped around the first wolf. He gave it a vicious tug and the blade sliced through the wolf’s shoulder. It yelped, stumbling over itself as Jay pulled as hard as he could, sending it flying into Nya’s blade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>One down, a buttload more to go</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jay thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once, the wolves leaped through the fire. They split into three distinct groups, trying to separate the trio from each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay yelped as he felt teeth graze the back of his calf. Kai was there in a flash, back-handing his axe into the wolf. Nya was beside him, plunging her sword through its head. The sky crackled from above them and multiple shots of lightning fell from the sky. They hit multiple targets, Kai's raging fire igniting a couple more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay whacked a wolf with his nunchucks and sent it whirling. But it was back on its feet in seconds, snarling and drooling, blank white eyes focused on Jay. The wolves were getting closer and closer as the group fought to fend them off. They were getting too close for Jay to blast them with lightning without risking hitting Kai, Nya, and him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nya screamed as a wolf caught her forearm, trying to drag her away. Kai made a strangled noise as he got knocked to the ground, a wolf seizing the back of his neck in its jaws. Jay knocked the wolf off with a wack, probably breaking its jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai was on his feet again and no sooner had he regained his footing was he pulling Jay away from the wolves’ snapping jaws. All the wolves let back, panting heavily as they formed a circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jay!” Kai called out and Jay instinctively ducked watching as a wolf went soaring over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swinging his nunchucks, Jay knocked some of the wolves back, his blade slicing into a couple more. A bolt of lightning hit him, bouncing off him, which Jay directed with his hands. This time he hit more wolves, watching as they sunk to the ground, their eyes glowing eyes darkening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were fighting for what Jay felt was hours. He couldn’t help but notice that the wolves were circling closer and closer, tightening the ring around them. They killed wolf after wolf but they just kept coming, seemingly no end to the swarm of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Jay heard a shriek. A wolf had managed to grab Nya’s leg and was dragging her away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Nya!” He heard Kai shout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both he and Kai tried to lunge for her but she was engulfed in the swarm of teeth and claws as immediately. Jay watched the look of anguish wash across Kai’s face. The crowd of wolves stopped, stepping back but still staying in a ring around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The circle of wolves parted and revealed a caught Nya. One of the wolves held her by the hair while the other still had her forearm. Nya was still fighting against them, clawing and kicking at the wolves although they held strong, oblivious to the attacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not move,” One of the wolves stepped forward, this one with glowing blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh great, it has enough intelligence to talk,” Jay hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a proposition,” The wolf growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Jay asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What might this ‘proposition’ be?” Kai asked, still remaining in a defensive stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jay!” The wolf barked, “Give us Jay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay gasped as he was tugged to the side only to find it was Kai grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move,” Kai growled at him as Jay peeked out from behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trade?" The head wolf panted, "Otherwise, we kill her. Then kill you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pack wolves yip in excitement, while Kai grit his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't do it, Kai!" Nya yelped as the wolves started to snap at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay looked at Kai and then back at Nya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, Jay. Be the bigger person. You knew you weren't going to win this anyways.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Jay steeled himself, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve got to protect them. They’re one of the only people you have left in this world.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai,” Jay tried to wiggle from Kai’s grasp, “You have to! You can’t-I can’t lose you guys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai just grit his teeth as Jay managed to wiggle out of Kai’s grasp only for Kai to snag him by the arm instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kai, I swear to god you better not let him go," Nya shouted over the wolves which were howling in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are getting tired," The wolf sneered, "Choose!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it, Kai!” Jay growled, “Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay burst out into tears. He didn’t want to die. He wanted to live. But Kai and Nya? They were like his brother and sister to him. He couldn’t lose them. He couldn’t let them die. If Kai didn’t let him go, then they all were going to end up dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you even think about it, Kai!" Nya commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai sunk down onto his knees, throwing one arm over his eyes as tears ran from his eyes. Jay was dragged down with him as he tried to twist from his grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I-hck-I can't!" Kai wailed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"5" The wolves chanted, "4"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kai! Kai, you have to choose me." Jay gripped at Kai's shoulders, shaking him, trying to convince the boy into choosing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kai, trust me. Trust ME. Don't do it. Listen to your heart. I'll be okay," Nya reasoned but Jay could see the tears streaming down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"2," The wolves howled, circling around Nya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Kai," Nya breathed, her gaze filled with nothing but adoration, smiling at her brother as Kai's panicked eyes met her’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay lurched free from Kai's fingers and he hurled himself into the pack of wolves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"1"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the wolves leaped up and seized Nya by the throat, tearing a rush of blood from the wake of the wound. The pack leaped at Jay, moving perfectly as a unit as they swarmed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay shrieked as he felt razor sharp teeth clamp down his wrist. Another set buried into his hip, another into his ankle, even one in his hair. They were all pulling in different directions, trying to tear him apart. One of the wolves holding his side let go and sunk its teeth into Jay's face making Jay scream. Jay tried to pry them off but their jaws were clamped firmly shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the wolves had dropped him and were running away, howling and screaming as the fire caught their fur. Kai was pouring out fire like a volcano, eyes a glowing red as fire split and charred the earth, shooting up from the ground and sweeping the wolves up in a tsunami of heat. Jay could hear their pained whimpers and whines cut off abruptly as the swell of the fire poured over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay gasped, the heat of the fire was intense, licking at his skin as it rushed at the wolves around him. He could only see red. The red embers of the roaring fire, the red blood dripping into his eyes, Kai’s red hoodie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay tried to keep his eyes open. But he was starting to feel woozy. The wolves had dropped him and he was now lying on his side, staring into the trees. He brought his hand up to his face, tracing around the pain on his eye. He blinked, everything was starting to go fuzzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai?” Jay whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as someone slid to his knees in front of him, hands hovering over his limp body. Arms wrapped under his waist and he was slowly hefted up. Jay hissed in pain as this jostled him. Jay leaned his head into Kai’s chest, trying to feel anything but agony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel Kai crying, his chest wracked with sobs. Jay tried to reach up to comfort him but he couldn’t lift his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay was trying so hard to keep his eyes open. But every painful jostle was lurching him into the lull of unconsciousness. Maybe it was the heat of the dying fire or the fact that he was right next to Kai, his internal body heat higher than normal, that was reminding him of lying in the grass that warm summer day. They were always fighting, he was tired of fighting. He just wanted to lay in the sun, rest with the fluffy white clouds drifting above, and the peaceful ambiance that had enveloped the day just like this morning. Jay wanted to close his eyes, if just for a minute.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Splish Splash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, sorry for the delay. School's been super busy these days. But here's the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LLOYD: DAY 12</p><p>Lloyd awoke to the sound of soft giggling. Blinking, Lloyd turned over onto his stomach to find out what was going on. Cole was whispering quietly to Zane who was blushing and giggling. Whatever the older boy was saying to him was amusing and embarrassing him at the same time.</p><p>“Oh, good morning, Lloyd,” Zane waved happily at him, “I hope we didn’t wake you.”</p><p>“Not at all,” Lloyd yawned, “What are you guys up to?”</p><p>“Not much. Just relaxing before we get up,” Cole said, rolling out from under the blankets he and Zane were sharing. They didn’t have enough for everyone to have one so they had to share.</p><p>“Hey!” Zane yelped as Cole took all the covers with him, “You’re being a blanket hog, again! All last night you kept wrapping them around yourself.”</p><p>“I have no clue what you mean,” Cole teased, rolling him and the blanket further away from Zane who tried to reach for the edge.</p><p>“That’s it,” Zane pounced on Cole, trying to wrestle the covers from Cole.</p><p>“Hmmm, I think you underestimated the powers of the Blanket Monster!” Cole winked at Lloyd, sweeping Zane up and wrapping the covers tightly around him.</p><p>“Look, now you have the covers you so desperately wanted and I have a Zane burrito,” Cole laughed as Zane tried to wiggle out of them.</p><p>Cole threw him over his shoulder, pretending to almost drop Zane in the process making him shout before shooting Cole a glare. Lloyd felt almost as if he was intruding, the two seemingly ‘wrapped up’ in their own little world. </p><p>“Okay, okay!” Zane giggled, “I give up. Put me down.”</p><p>Cole unrolled Zane who quite unsuccessfully tried to tackle Cole straight afterwards. Although Zane was straining to push him over, all it took was Cole shifting his weight to remain sturdy.</p><p>“Morning,” Morro burst into the tent, Asher floating silently behind him afterwards.</p><p>As soon as he materialized, Zane was circling around him asking a million questions.</p><p>“Oh! Cool! You’re the master of smoke! What’s it like to be able to turn into smoke? Can you fly as high as you want? Can you get out of the dome and escape the Tournament? What happens if you separate? Can you lose a piece of your smoke? What about the wind? Does that-”</p><p>“Shh, Zane,” Morro hushed the smaller boy, “Asher’s not much of a talker.”</p><p>“Oh,” Zane replied looking a little dejected.</p><p>He perked up again, “I used to be shy, too. Can you believe that? It’s a lot easier to be shy when no one wants to talk to you. But then-”</p><p>“How about we get some breakfast,” Morro smiled, interrupting Zane again.</p><p>Lloyd looked over at him, but Zane didn’t seem to be put off at the fact that he kept constantly being silenced.</p><p>“I’m always hungry, Cole laughed, jumping up.</p><p>Lloyd followed Morro out of the tent, his knees cracking as he stood up. The day was much warmer now with the sun finally out. It was a beautiful thing to see something besides snow. Lloyd felt bad knowing that Zane couldn’t help the snow that accompanied him everywhere and the people who cursed him for that. But it seemed that he was getting a little more control over it.</p><p>Lloyd stumbled over something and he looked down. It was his bow. A rush of guilt hit Lloyd. This was the same bow that he had used to take someone’s life. He knew that Morro was right. He knew that Bo wasn’t going to make it and that it was a mercy kill. But that didn’t stop his guilt.</p><p>“You did what was best,” Edilio murmured, somehow reading his mind, “Don’t feel bad.”</p><p>Edilio rested a hand on his shoulder and Lloyd leaned into the touch.</p><p>“I just wish I hadn’t,” Lloyd sighed.</p><p>Lloyd picked up his bow and arrows knowing that it was foolish not to have a weapon on you at all times. Lloyd followed Edilio out of the tent to find that Zane was twirling a pair of shurikens with a surprising amount of skill for someone who didn’t know how to fight. Beside him, Cole was cheering him on.</p><p>“I told you,” Cole boasted proudly, “You never believe me.”</p><p>“That’s not true,” Zane protested, “I didn’t want it to be true.” He added under his breath.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Morro led them out of the camp, heading towards the pond.</p><p>Lloyd noticed that Zane kept looking around.</p><p>“See something?” Lloyd asked, jogging up to walk beside him.</p><p>“I just- Well, usually the Falcon comes with us. I don’t know where he is,” Zane sighed despondently, “I haven’t seen him since I’ve met you.”</p><p>“It’ll come back,” Lloyd assured him, “Probably just stretching its wings.”</p><p>“Ya,” Zane smiled hopefully, “Maybe he will.”</p><p>When they made it to the pond, Lloyd waded into the water. Beside him, Morro had his spear in the air as he waited for fish. Zane wandered out towards him, the water beneath his feet turning to ice. He took a seat next to Lloyd before sitting cross-legged on one piece, watching as it froze all the way to the bottom. Cole tried to follow Zane out, putting one foot on a flat piece of ice. It bobbed precariously and Cole pulled his leg back. He backed up before taking a running start. He made it across two of the ice cubes before the third dumped him into the pond.</p><p>“Hey!” Morro called over to them, “I can’t catch any fish if you’re going to be splashing around over there.”</p><p>“Ekch!” Cole whined, surfacing with a bunch of lily pads draped across his head, “I think I swallowed something. And I didn’t want to get wet.”</p><p>Lloyd watched as Zane picked the pads out of his hair with a chuckle. Lloyd smiled, looking around. This was nice. It was a peaceful, sunny day where everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves. But suddenly, the more he looked around, the more lonely he felt. The people standing less than 10 feet away from him didn’t satisfy the forlorn feeling.</p><p>“<em> Why? </em>” Lloyd wondered, trying to pin down the feeling and figure it out.</p><p>He thought he would be happy. He should be happy. He was here surrounded by good friends and peaceful times. Lloyd stared off into the distance just watching. He bit his lip, brow furrowing. He had everything he wanted. Living in the tournament with a close group of friends who weren’t trying to kill him, close enough that he could almost call them family. Oh...his family. Lloyd realized that he hadn’t thought a lot about his father since he had gotten into the tournament.</p><p>He had met his father, a life-long dream achieved. But now that he had had a peek at a life living with his father could have been like, he only wanted more. He was already missing his dad, a person who he hadn’t known for long but still had gotten majorly attached to. That’s who he was missing, his dad.</p><p>"<em> And this is why you have to win the Tournament, </em> " Lloyd reminded himself, " <em> You could have a million moments like this with your father if you just make it back. </em>"</p><p>The promise of the future events did nothing to appease these feelings. Precious time had been wasted, time he would never get back. Right now he just wanted to be alone, even though he was already feeling lonely. He just wanted to get away from everyone who would remind him of what he had missed, what he could have had. Maybe he could even sleep the feeling off.</p><p>Lloyd sighed and looked on at the four who were now engaged in splash battle. It seemed that Cole and Zaddic were on one side and Zane and Edilio were on each other. He could have been enjoying this moment like the rest of them. But instead, it was already too late. He had fallen out of the moment and into his own thoughts and feelings.</p><p>Lloyd turned to head back to the camp when he jumped at the feeling of ice-cold water being poured onto his head. Lloyd whirled around only to receive a faceful of water. He sputtered, wiping the water and his hair out of his eyes.</p><p>“Hey! Morro!” He heard Cole scold, “Now, we’ll never get him on our side!”</p><p>“What can I say,” Morro shrugged, “I can’t help but take the risk.”</p><p>Lloyd paused for a second. His eyes flicking between the two groups who were staring at him expectantly. Options, options, options. He could join them even though he didn't feel like it. It might make him feel better. But he really just wanted to be alone.</p><p>"Hmm, I'm not really feeling like it," Lloyd said.</p><p>"Not feeling like it?!" Zane called, "This is war, Lloyd! If you don't join us, we might die!"</p><p>Zane swooned dramatically, obviously expecting Edilio to catch him. Edilio did no such thing and instead watched with an amused expression as Zane splashed into the water. He sputtered, blowing water out of his nose.</p><p>"Fine," Lloyd sighed, swashing water as he joined the two.</p><p>"Finally a fair fight," Morro teased, splashing Lloyd in the face.</p><p>Cole splashed Zane in the face but the boy barely reacted. He didn't even blink or tried to wipe the water out of his eyes.</p><p>"Zane?" Cole called.</p><p>Lloyd looked into Zane's eyes observing the glassy look they exhibited.</p><p>"Hello?" Morro was waving a hand in front of Zane's face.</p><p>Lloyd followed his gaze, searching for what was so distracting to the boy. He finally caught sight of what it was. A dark grey-white iridescent horse was barely visible through the reeds. It caught Lloyd’s gaze and slowly rose from the water. The surroundings around Lloyd faded into the background as the horse tossed its silky white mane. He. Had. To. Ride. That. Horse. He slowly looked back over to Zane and they stared at each other.</p><p>“Race you,” Zane whispered.</p><p>Lloyd and Zane bolted towards the horse, running through the reeds and laughing as one hit Lloyd in the face. Lloyd made it there first, turning around to tease Zane. Instead, he found that Cole was dragging Zane a couple yards back. Lloyd ignored that and instead ran his hand down the horse's side, feeling it's soft and fluffy hair. The white horse bent it's head down to sniff him, it's deep breaths ruffling Lloyd's hair then bent down so that Lloyd could climb onto it's back, which he promptly did.</p><p>“Get off! Get off!” Lloyd looked over to see Cole and Morro shouting, waving their arms.</p><p>“What?!” Lloyd asked, staring at them.</p><p>“Kelpie! It’s a kelpie!” Morro shouted, starting to run up to him.</p><p>Lloyd watched in horror as the kelpie’s white coat changed into a smokey grey and its mane faded into a dirty grey. It turned around, it’s now blood red eyes staring into Lloyd’s. In a swift moment, it dived under the water only giving Lloyd a moment to suck in a breath of air. The horse’s thick hair wound around his arms and legs as Lloyd kicked trying to return to the surface. Lloyd desperately pulled at the locks as it plunged deeper and deeper into the water. </p><p>The horse turned to look at him again and Lloyd caught sight of its long sharp teeth, protruding from its jaw. Lloyd tried to reach out and sap the creature of its energy but it only dodged his hands, its hair pulling it back to Lloyd’s side. </p><p>His head was pounding, his vision literally swimming as the pressure in his chest swelled. His chest heaved up in down like he was panting but he didn’t let himself breathe in. Lloyd reverted to blindly kicking out, trying to hit the kelpie or dislodge the hair. Whatever could get him back to the surface faster. </p><p>“<em> They’ll never be able to find me down here </em> ,” Lloyd thought, noting the murky water that was stirred up by their struggle, “ <em> Oh god, this might actually be it. I’m going to die down here all because I was fooled into riding a kelpie. </em>”</p><p>Suddenly, something slammed into Lloyd’s stomach, making him choke out his last breaths of air. He couldn't see anything as whatever it was strained to push him to the surface. Suddenly, there was slack in the hair and he shot up to the top of the water.</p><p>Panting, Lloyd turned back to see Zane next to him, struggling with ropes of hair that were starting to wind around him as he fought them off with a blade made of ice.</p><p>“Swim!” Zane shouted, slicing through more of the mane.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Lloyd gasped, paddling as fast as he could to the banks.</p><p>He was met by Cole halfway there, who pulled him up.</p><p>“It’s shallow here,” Cole remarked.</p><p>There was splashing behind them and Zane trudged up the shore, covered in hair.</p><p>“I-I got him,” Zane coughed, dropping his ice knife in the water.</p><p>Morro walked up to Lloyd, helping get all the hair off of him while Cole was tending to Zane.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Cole asked the both of them.</p><p>“Ya, I’m good,” Lloyd panted, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>Zane gave a thumbs up.</p><p>“Come on Lloyd,” Morro sighed, “You were barely under there for more than a couple of minutes.”</p><p>“A couple of minutes too long,” Lloyd replied.</p><p>“Where did it go?” Zane asked, looking around, the kelpie nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“Beats me,” Morro shrugged, “As long as it doesn’t come back. Everyone just be careful.”</p><p>Ash walked over to them followed by Edilio both of them carrying stacks of fish.</p><p>“While you were goofing off, we managed to get some dinner,” Ash said, his trademark frown on his face.</p><p>“Goofing off? I was dying,” Lloyd squawked.</p><p> “I catch, you carry,” Ash said, dumping the pile of fish onto Morro.</p><p>“Here, I don’t want to carry them,” Morro tossed the fish flippantly to Zane who struggled to catch them all.</p><p>Lloyd frowned, watching Morro’s actions. He got the sense that Morro didn’t like Zane by the way that he’d been treating him. Cutting him off, throwing fish at Zane without a care, and generally being short with him in general. He seemed perfectly fine with Cole though.</p><p>“<em> Maybe I should ask him about that later </em>,” Lloyd thought, wondering what Zane could have done to piss the other boy off.</p><p>“Give me a couple,” Cole said, catching a fish that managed to escape Zane’s grasp.</p><p>“Don’t do that,” Morro said curtly.</p><p>“Why?” Cole asked, still doing it anyways.</p><p>“He’s got ice powers right? So it’s better if he carries them. It’ll keep them cool and fresh,” Morro replied.</p><p>Cole gave the notion a thought before shrugging and stacking the fish back on top of Zane. The air around them went cold and Lloyd watched as Zane froze the fish into a block of ice. The head of the group started back to the camp and Lloyd moved to catch up to Zane.</p><p>“Feeling better?” Zane asked, shifting his grip on the giant ice cube.</p><p>“All thanks to you,” Lloyd replied.</p><p>“It is my pleasure. I’m sure you would have done the same for me,” Zane beamed at him.</p><p>Lloyd noted that Zane’s clothes were slowly being encased in ice.</p><p>“You going to be okay?” Lloyd asked, a tad nervous about the amount of ice on him.</p><p>“Ya, I just need to get by a fire soon,” Zane remarked.</p><p>“If you say so,” Lloyd replied.</p><p>Although Zane had regained a bit of control over his powers, he still wasn’t perfect at it. The group continued their journey, the others getting a little further in front of them. Suddenly, Zane stopped and dropped his block of fish ice. Lloyd was about to question him about what was going on when Zane brought a finger to his lips, shushing him.</p><p>He cupped his hands into a ball and formed a snowball out of seemingly nothing. He turned and hurled it at Cole, hitting him with spot on accuracy in the head. Lloyd was about to laugh but he caught sight of Zane’s straight face. Something was wrong. </p><p>Cole whirled around, looking upset but stopped when Zane started flashing him a bunch of hand signals. Cole turned to the other group and called them to turn back.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Cole asked, sprinting over to Zane, “Where’s the danger?”</p><p>“We’re being watched,” Zane said, looking around.</p><p>“What? Are you sure?” Lloyd said, “I mean, I don’t doubt you but I don’t see anyone around here.”</p><p>“Sixth sense,” Zane replied, “And you are correct. They are not here, at least not yet.”</p><p>“Really, you’re going to believe that?” Morro scoffed.</p><p>“Hey, he hasn’t been wrong yet. His predictions saved my life before,” Cole defended him. </p><p>“Fine,” Morro sighed, shifting his spear from one hand to the other.</p><p>Lloyd heard a soft crinkle of leaves. Without even thinking, he had notched an arrow and fired at the sound. They were all dead silent as they listened to their surroundings. Lloyd whirled around as he felt a tap on the shoulder. Nothing. He felt another one only to turn around to the same exact result.</p><p>“Okay, whoever’s tapping my shoulder, can you please stop?” Lloyd huffed.</p><p>“I’m not,” Zane said and the rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement.</p><p>“Well if it isn’t you guys…” Lloyd hummed.</p><p>“There!” Ash shouted, pointing in the distance.</p><p>There, three girls stood in a clearing. Lloyd watched as a four one ran up to them, obviously the master of speed but how fast she was moving and most likely the one who had been tapping him on the shoulders.</p><p>“Oh!” Zane smiled, “It’s Minerva.”</p><p>“You know them?” Cole asked.</p><p>“Ya, Minerva’s from my district,” Zane replied.</p><p>Minerva scanned the crowd, her eyes cold and calculating. When her eyes fell on Lloyd he couldn't help but feel like she was searching his brain.</p><p>“Wow,” Minerva said, “This is almost like reading a bad fan fiction.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry we get back to Nya, Jay, and Kai in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave me a comment!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. It's Going To Be Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>JAY: DAY 13</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay groaned waking out of a dreamless sleep to a world of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep shuddering breath, his chest heaving up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Jay groaned, sitting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, bringing a trembling arm up. Something was wrong with his sight. His eye, was his eye okay? He softly touched around his face, finding a bandage wrapped around half the side of his face. It hurt to high hell, especially when he tried to blink. Jay let his arm fall back down to his side. There were bandages wrapped around his arms. Jay unwrapped them, taking in the bite marks all along his forearm. He cringed before rewrapping them up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly felt up his body taking in the amount of bandages wrapped around him. He probably looked like a mummy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so quiet that he could almost hear his own pain. Where was Kai? Where was Nya?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to get to his feet, hissing in pain. He had to find the two siblings. He had to know that they were okay. Slowly, he made it to the entrance of the tent and pulled the zipper open. He easily found Kai. He was sitting in front of the tent, his back turned to him, head tucked in his hands as his knees were brought up to his chest. As he drew near, he could hear Kai’s crying, could see the shaking of his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai?” Jay called out softly, which only made the boy curl in further on himself when he heard his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay put an arm on his shoulder. Jay looked at him in shock. For once, Kai felt like the temperature of a normal human being. Gone was the usual warmth that radiated off of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kai’s cold</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Jay wondered, taking a seat next to the boy, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he used up all the fire power in the fight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Nya?” Jay asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai, w-where is Nya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on. Kai, answer me, please,” Jay begged, a panicky feeling arising in his chest. Where was Nya? She couldn’t be....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s gone,” Kai whispered, “She’s gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay sat there in shock for a second. He felt nothing. He didn’t start crying, he didn’t do anything. Just sat there, reeling, trying to take it all in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai looked up at him, a fire burning in his eyes, obviously displeased with his lack of reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you don’t care?!” He spat, “Did her sacrifice really mean nothing to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I-I...” Jay stammered, “Is she really gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire in Kai’s eyes burned out and he turned his head, staring straight ahead, not giving him an answer. All the emotions suddenly hit Jay. It was a crushing feeling, making his chest tighten as his face crumpled up. There was a moment where he was stuck that way, stuck in the moment before crying. And then he started bawling. Thick tears rolled down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-Nya!” He wailed, burying his face in his hands, “Please, Kai. No, please,” Jay begged, “She can’t be gone. She just can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai just started crying even harder, unable to comfort Jay nor deny what he was saying. Jay sat with Kai crying for the next hour and a half. Jay’s chest was heaving and he was no longer able to breathe through his nose. He sniffled, although snot kept running down from his nose. His sobbing would die down for a bit before coming back and increasing in intensity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then came the point when he had no more tears cry. He just sat there, staring into the distance listening to Kai’s crying. Jay felt distant from his feelings again. It was like he was watching TV. It wasn’t real. But it was real, he was here, this was happening but it wasn’t connecting anymore with him. It took another 30 more minutes before Kai ran out of tears. Jay leaned into Kai, feeling Kai’s shoulders bounce as he hiccuped. Kai rested his head back on Jay’s. Jay wrapped his arms around Kai feeling like the world might take him away from him too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They took her,” Kai whimpered, “They just arrived on a giant airship. They took her away. I didn’t even get the chance to try to save her. I tried to fight them. I really tried. I just couldn’t beat them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai suddenly growled, shooting up, knocking Jay’s head off his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She promised!” Kai shouted, his voice rising in volume, “We promised! We promised that we’d always be together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai drew in another shaky breath, “We’d gone through everything. Everything together. When our parents died, I took care of her. I raised her. And then-and then she dies in my arms!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai was pacing back and forth and Jay was careful to stay out of his way. He watched as Kai took his anger out on anything nearby. Stick and rocks were hurled from the clearing, leaves trampled. Kai was so, so angry and it all had to go somewhere. Kai collapsed to his knees, staring heartbrokenly at Jay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t live without her,” Kai choked out through heavy breaths, “ I can’t do this. And it’s all her fault. I know I said that I would go on no matter what happened, but...but I just can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai, I-” Jay moved to comfort him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t even let me say goodbye,” Kai looked up at Jay, “I couldn’t even give her a proper burial. They just came and took her from me. I don’t have anyone left. God, I lost them all. My parents and now Nya. I can’t make it through this. There is nothing for me at the end. Everyone’s gone. Everything’s gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still here,” Jay offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai didn’t answer, he just turned his back to Jay. Jay cringed knowing that wasn’t the answer that Kai was looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do enough. I shouldn’t have listened to her. If I hadn’t she'd still be here. This is all my fault,” Kai sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay moved to sit in front of Kai, staring him in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jay said firmly, “It is not your fault. If anyone is at fault it’s me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai didn’t answer nor was Jay expecting him to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Kai finally said after a period of silence, “No, it’s not your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s just saying that to make me feel better. We both know it’s my fault. I killed Nya.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need...I need to take a walk,” Kai said, standing up. Jay watched him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kai’s never going to forgive me. Nor should he. The wolves came for me. And they took Nya instead. I did this to Kai. I did this to Nya.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay teared up again as another wave of grief hit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s-hic-It’s not fair!” Jay wailed, “I want Nya back. Nya!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” Jay cried, “I’m so so sorry. I didn’t-It’s all my fault!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel the pressure building in the back of his throat. His head was pounding from the lack of air he was getting between his sobbing. Jay hugged his knees and let himself flop down onto his side. He stared out at the trees where Kai had gone. He desperately wanted to be near the boy. Anything but alone. But he understood that Kai needed his space right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay slowly got up and started trudging his way down to the lake, wanting to splash his face with some water. When he got there he stared down at his reflection. His eyes traced the bandages along his body before landing on the ones surrounding his eye. Slowly, he reached up and unwound them. There was a giant bite mark that crossed his eye. He wasn’t sure if the eye would ever work the same again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay turned his head to see Kai approaching. He stood silently by his side looking down into the water as well. Jay's shoulders dropped and he turned back to look back at the reflection of him and Kai standing side by side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Kai whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Jay replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai opened his hand to reveal an eyepatch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you look like a cool pirate?” Kai offered, trying to cheer Jay up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay reached out and took the eyepatch from him, staring at it for a bit before putting it on. He stared back down at the water. He did look like a pirate. A pirate mummy. He smiled sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eyepatch Jay, just like in Skybound!</p><p>So Nya's actually dead. Poor Kai, I'm so sorry that I've done this to you. I'm going to miss writing from Nya's point of view, I really did love her character.</p><p>So do you think that anybody else is going to die? Let me know in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Divisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter still takes place during Day 15. In the beginning, it overlaps with a little bit of Zane's chapter. You might want to reread it just to make sure you know what's going on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>COLE: DAY 15 </p><p>"I've had so much fun today." Morro beamed at him, "I can't remember when's the last time that I've actually relaxed since the start of the Tournament."</p><p>"It's good to relax. Honestly, what did you do all the time? Train?" Cole laughed.</p><p>"Ya," Morro said, "I just want to make sure that I'm ready for anything that comes."</p><p>"Didn't seem that ready for the splash wars," Cole chuckled, socking him lightly on the shoulder.</p><p>"I'm so glad that you've joined my group," Morro reflected.</p><p>"I'm glad too." Cole replied, "It's been a blast."</p><p>Morro turned back, watching Lloyd and Zane walking slightly behind him.</p><p>“What wrong?” Cole asked, catching the sour look on Morro’s face.</p><p>“Nothing,” Morro replied shortly.</p><p>“Tell me,” Cole pressed, walking in front of him, “You can tell me anything, right? We are teammates.”</p><p>“I don’t like Zane,” Morro said flatly, “He annoys me. Do you really think he’s an innocent bundle of joy? Nobody can be that happy especially not in a society like this. I don’t like it.”</p><p>“Hey. I like that about him. He’s one of the only people that doesn’t seem poisoned by this cruel world,” Cole said defensively.</p><p>“I don’t know. Seems kinda suspicious if you ask me,” Morro grumbled, obviously not convinced.</p><p>“How could you say that about him,” Cole said, “He’s like a brother to me.”</p><p>"We just really need to be careful okay?" Morro looked at him, "You can't always read people like a book. You don't know anyone here. Everyone's just trying to survive."</p><p>"I am careful. I know Zane. We've been through so much," Cole said, "Plus, I could say the same for you."</p><p>"Okay. Okay, that's fair. I'll trust you about Zane." Morro replied.</p><p>They walked in silence for a bit before Morro started to talk again.</p><p>"<em>He's just being careful. He doesn't know Zane like I do.</em>" Cole reminded him, taking a deep breath in and letting it out.</p><p>Then something cold whacked him in the back of his head and slid down his shirt. He whirled around, wiggling as the freezing cold snow rushed down his back. Zane flashed him a couple signals. He made a fist and shook it as if rolling dice and gave him a sideways 4 fingers.</p><p>"<em>Fight-4 people,</em>" Cole read.</p><p>Cole tapped Morro on the shoulder and gave him the news. Cole, Morro, and Edilio backtracked to the two.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Cole asked, sprinting over to Zane, “Where’s the danger?”</p><p>“We’re being watched,” Zane replied as Cole watched him look around.</p><p>“What? Are you sure?” Lloyd said, “I mean, I don’t doubt you but I don’t see anyone around here.”</p><p>“Sixth sense,” Zane replied, “And you are correct. They are not here, at least not yet.”</p><p>“Really, you’re going to believe that?” Morro scoffed.</p><p>“Hey, he hasn’t been wrong yet. His predictions saved my life before,” Cole defended him. </p><p>“Fine,” Morro sighed.</p><p>Cole easily remembered his doubt in Zane's sixth sense. But time and time again it had been proven to be right.</p><p>A sudden movement caught Cole's eye and he looked to see Lloyd spinning around like a top.</p><p>“Okay, whoever’s tapping my shoulder, can you please stop?” Lloyd huffed.</p><p>“I’m not,” Zane said.</p><p>Morro just scoffed and rolled his eyes looking at Lloyd like he was crazy, while Cole humored Lloyd with a shake of his head.</p><p>“Well if it isn’t you guys…” Lloyd hummed.</p><p>“There!” Ash shouted, pointing in the distance.</p><p>Cole looked over to find three girls standing before them, another running up to them. No doubt the master of speed.</p><p>“Oh!” Zane smiled, “It’s Minerva.”</p><p>“You know them?” Cole asked.</p><p>"<em>Does this kid know literally everyone? </em>" Cole thought to himself.</p><p>“Ya, Minerva’s from my district,” Zane replied.</p><p>“Wow,” Minerva said, “This is almost like reading a bad fan fiction.”</p><p>Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, having no clue what she was talking about. Even her teammates were looking a little befuddled.</p><p>Minerva was scanning the crowd in front of her, and Cole shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. It was a generally unpleasant feeling to have her gaze focused on him. She was staring intently at them, scrutinizing them, with a gaze that was more piercing than normal eyes could ever be. It felt like she was gazing into his most inward thoughts. And just like that, her eyes moved to the next one, leaving Cole feeling like she had stripped him of something important.</p><p>Morro let out a sharp, short whistle and Lloyd and Edilio were by his side, weapons bared and faces steeled for a fight. Lloyd was the first to move, notching and firing an arrow.</p><p>"Whoopsie," The girl Lloyd fired at teased, moving out of the way in a millisecond, "You're just not quick enough."</p><p>"Breeze," Edilio hissed at them, "Master of Speed. Must have been the person who kept tapping Lloyd on the shoulder."</p><p>“Zane!” Cole shouted as the boy started running up to him.</p><p>Cole grabbed him by the arm and pulled back.</p><p>“Are you crazy?” Cole asked, giving him a little shake.</p><p>“I can fix this,” Zane pleaded, “I know Minerva, she’s from my district. We could just talk this out. We don’t have to fight. We could be teammates.”</p><p>"No, Zane. No, you can't." Cole firmly told him, "This is a life or death fight. Words don't solve anything."</p><p>"You know he's right."</p><p>Cole looked up to see Minerva standing right in front of them, hammer in hand. Cole internally cursed Zane for distracting him in a fight over a notion so ridiculous.</p><p>"It really is a life or death battle, Zane. You're going to get someone killed." Minerva continued, not even bothering to lift her weapon, "Probably Cole. He cares a lot about you."</p><p>With that she swung her hammer and to Cole’s surprise, Zane parried it effortlessly. Zane suddenly started to stumble backwards, crashing into Cole’s chest, shaking his head.</p><p>“She’s-She’s in my head,” Zane whimpered, raising his hands and pressing them to each side of his head, “I can’t-I-”</p><p>Zane suddenly swung a left hook at Cole, socking him in the jaw. Cole barely dodged the next attack while Zane was pulling his shurikens out from his pockets. The very same shurikens Cole had given him. Cole yelped as cold, thick ice steadily rose up his legs and torso.</p><p>Cole was frozen in mid-fall, looking up at Zane as he smiled at him, teeth bared. Cole winced as Morro appeared at his side, giving Zane a punt and sending him flying. </p><p>"Careful," Cole cringed.</p><p>"Do you want to die or what?" Morro asked, slamming the spear into the ice and shattering it.</p><p>Cole shook himself free, while Zane leaped at Morro, ramming an uppercut into his chest. Morro barely had time to bring his spear up before Zane nailed him in the cheek, wrapped his arm around Morro's and twisted him into an arm lock.</p><p>"Ah, he's going to pop it out of the socket," Morro hissed, clenching his teeth.</p><p>Cole grabbed Morro's spear and swung it like a bat making sure not to use the sharp side. Zane yelped as it slammed into his side, knocking him off Morro who groaned, rolling his shoulder out. Tossing the spear at Morro, Cole grabbed his scythe bringing it up in front of him. Chaos was happening all around him. Morro was fighting an intense battle with Zane, Lloyd against the master of speed, Ash against Minerva, and Edilio who was having trouble fighting off the master of nature and metal. </p><p>Cole started running towards Edilio, looking back to make sure Lloyd was okay. He was fairing better than the rest of them, firing arrow after arrow to keep the master of speed at bay.</p><p>Cole swung his scythe hard into the master of metal but it barely drove her back nor did it even leave a dent. Spinning the scythe around, he cleaved it down at the back of her neck. Nothing. She was literally invincible. She charged at him, running like a gorilla. She tackled Cole, sending them both rolling to the ground.</p><p>Cole tried to push her off of him, but she was extremely heavy. Getting pinned flat on his back, Cole gasped as he got a hard punch to the stomach. The only thing that prevented him from curling up in pain was the heavy metal girl pinning him down. Cole tried to fight back, clawing desperately at the master of metal above him as she punched him again.</p><p>BOOM!</p><p>A pillar of earth collided with her, throwing her airborne. It didn’t do much to stop her as she caught a tree, swinging off of it and back towards Cole. Cole stumbled backwards, trying to avoid more punches. Trying to do anything besides getting beaten to death. Cole knew what he had to do.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Cole whispered, lifting up a wave of earth.</p><p>He slammed it down on her, pulling her underground. Cole pulled her down and down, packing the earth tight around her so she couldn’t even begin to dig herself out. Biting his lip and wincing, Cole reasoned with himself that this was the only thing that he could have done.</p><p>“<em>I had to, </em> ” Cole tried to comfort himself, “<em>I had to do it. She was going to kill me. I didn’t have any other choice.</em>”</p><p>There was no time to waste feeling guilty. They were still fighting a losing battle right now. Cole turned to Edilio who was slicing through the underbrush that were curling around his limbs. Cole started running over to him, watching as he was overrun by the vines as they were crawling up faster than he could up them. When Cole made it over to him, he quickly sliced through all the vines, helping a panting Edilio up. With most of the vines gone, the two turned to the master of nature.</p><p>"Heads up, Cole!" Cole heard Morro shout.</p><p>He instantly slid to the left, only for Zane to go shooting past him as Morro hit him. He landed with a shriek on the back of his neck, rolling slightly in front of the master of nature.</p><p>"What about being gentle!" Cole shouted while Zane gathered himself to his feet.</p><p>"F*ck," Zane cursed, dabbing at his bloodied forehead.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Zane to recover, almost no time at all, as he turned on the closest person near him. Which happened to be Cole. He swung hard at Cole, socking him in the cheek. Cole blinked as his vision flashed, trying to figure out what the hell was happening around him. He swerved to the side, barely avoiding several ice shards that were hurled at him. But Zane took that moment to slam a punch into his thigh and Cole yowled in pain.</p><p>He thigh seized up, cramping in response to the attack and causing Cole to hop on one foot for a second. </p><p>Cole got about two good hops on his leg before Zane spun in a circle, kicking it out from under him and he landed hard on his tailbone. He bit his lip, trying to hold in a scream. Instead, a muffled whimper escaped his lips. Zane stomped his foot on Cole’s head, making the world flash white. He was gasping, trying to keep up with how fast Zane was moving. He felt the weight on his head disappear as Zane snarled. Morro had kneed him in the back, causing him to almost fall on top of Cole had he not flipped out of the way.</p><p>"I'm going to kill you guys for that," Zane growled, grabbing Cole's scythe from his hands.</p><p>Cole tried to keep a grip on it, but his sweaty palms let the weapon side from his grip with little resistance. Zane glanced around assessing the situation. Both Cole and Morro were together now, collecting themselves and getting back on their feet. Zane’s eyes flicked to the side analyzing the situation. Suddenly, his eyes locked onto something on the left of him and he turned on a dime, hurtling himself over him and Morro as he ran in that direction. </p><p>"Ash! Ash!" Edilio was screaming, waving his arms frantically as more vines wove around his torso.</p><p>Ash turned around, but it was too late. The scythe spun perfectly in Zane’s hands, bladed side slamming into Ash's chest with a thunk. He screamed, high and short before his chest started to heave large, broken gasps. Ash poked at the weapon in his chest, the tips of his fingers were indecisively turning from wisps back to fingers. Ash stumbled forwards, thick tears were starting to roll down his face.</p><p>"No, No, No...I-I don't want to. I can't be." Ash stuttered out, as his blood started to drop to the ground below him, "Please. I don't want to die here. I have to go home. They're waiting for me. I'm-I'm-"</p><p>"Bye, bye," Zane laughed, pulling the scythe from his chest and cleaving it into his neck.</p><p>Ash shrieked for a second before the scythe sliced through his vocal cords. Zane slammed the scythe into his chest again for good measure, before turning his gaze back to Morro.</p><p>Cole covered his eyes, compelling himself to look away as Ash bled out of the floor, clutching and grasping the grass as the blood gurgled in the back of his throat. The moment of silent shock didn't last as Morro snarled when a large ball of ice struck his forehead. He turned back to Zane who was already hurling several ice shards at Morro. Morro's snarl turned into a cry as one of them landed in his elbow. Edilio was struggling against the vines that were slowly wrapping their way around his neck. The master of speed, Breeze was busy throwing Lloyd's arrows back at him as he quickly dodged them before firing his own in return.</p><p>Cole bit his lip. No time for hesitation, Lloyd was losing ground fast to the master of speed and Edilio was clutching at the vines which were wrapped tight around his neck. They were losing. Taking a deep breath, Cole looked away as he commanded the earth into a sharp spike. He could hear the gurgled scream of the master of nature as he dealt with her, sinking the rocks deep into her chest. This provided a distraction and for the millisecond that Breeze stopped, Lloyd pulled the energy from the life around him and launched an arrow into Breeze's thigh. She squealed, and Morro wasted no time, cutting her down with his spear.</p><p>Only the master of mind was left, Zane standing loyally by her side. They were moving as one, Minerva tossing Cole’s scythe from one hand to the other while Zane mimicked the action. The team recollected, panting and bleeding as they stood together minus Ash. He was staring at them blankly from his position on the ground, obviously not quite dead yet, but definitely on his way there. In fact, now that Cole was looking around, nobody had really died yet. Cole closed his eyes and tried to look away from them. He didn't want to think about it.</p><p>Minerva was carefully assessing the situation around her. Her friends were gone and she was all alone except for her puppet.</p><p>"Zane, come here," She called and Zane dutifully followed.</p><p>She traced her finger around the edge of the scythe, smearing the blood all over her fingers.</p><p>"Nobody move," She commanded, lowering the blade to Zane's neck.</p><p>Zane barely blinked or reacted. No pleading glance, no frantic look in his eyes. It was just blank. Waiting for Minerva to tell him what his next thoughts would be.</p><p>"I know Morro's willing to risk Zane's life after what he did to Ash but what about you Cole?" Minerva asked and Zane titled his head so she could move the blade right under his chin.</p><p>"Do you really want to break up the team? I highly doubt Cole will be able to forgive you,” Minera teased.</p><p>"Fine, what do you want?" Morro hissed.</p><p>"Lloyd, come here," Minerva called, "Promise I won't bite."</p><p>"Don't do it," Morro held his arm out, stopping Lloyd.</p><p>"Don't test me," Minerva growled, sliding the scythe forward a bit.</p><p>Drops of blood began to fall and Cole wasn't sure if it was Zane's or Ash's blood. Probably both if he had to guess. Lloyd ducked under Morro's arm, ignoring his protests as he marched towards Minerva.</p><p>"Lloyd, she's not going to give us Zane back! Don't do it. They never listen. You'll both end up dead!" Morro was shouting.</p><p>But Lloyd had his hand on Minerva's shoulder in an instant. She looked at him with shock and she paled almost immediately at his touch. Her expression went blank and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She crumpled into a heap at Lloyd's feet, a quieter and quicker death than her other companions had received.</p><p>Lloyd was panting, shaking as he collapsed to his knees. He was still shaking as he gracelessly lost his balance and fell on his side. The shaking was accompanied by twitching, his face twisting unceremoniously into an expression of pain and shock. He had absorbed too much energy for his body to handle.</p><p>"Too much. Heart hurts. Head hurts. Gonna explode," Lloyd wheezed.</p><p>Morro ran up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. There was a slight green glow and Lloyd let out a deep sigh. Morro let out a grunt as the burning surge of energy ran through him before putting a hand under Lloyd's back and slowly pushing him up to a sitting position.</p><p>"All good?" Morro asked.</p><p>"Ya, just...feeling a little dizzy." Lloyd groaned, pressing his fingers to his temple.</p><p>"Okay, don't try to stand up yet then," Morro said, sitting back on his knees.</p><p>Cole turned to Zane who was still standing there, still retaining a blank face.</p><p>"Zane?" Cole asked and Zane's eyes moved to him.</p><p>"I-I don't know what to do," Zane whispered, staring at his hands. He had no more commands to follow. </p><p>"Whatever you want to," Cole answered.</p><p>"I want… just to breathe for a second," Zane sighed, taking a seat.</p><p>The fireworks went off, 5 shots. Cole cringed knowing that the master of metal must have suffocated below the earth.</p><p>"You did what you had to do," Edilio comforted him, putting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Zane leaned into Cole, letting out a sigh.</p><p>"I killed someone," Zane's voice floated up to Cole.</p><p>"I've killed three," Cole replied, picking up his bloodied scythe. It had so much blood on it. He had so much blood on his own hands.</p><p>Cole had noticed that Morro had left Lloyd and was sitting next to Ash, checking in on the boy. He stood up and Morro was marching back up to them, anger all over his face.</p><p>"Morro wait-" Edilio was trying to stop him but Morro backhanded him in the face.</p><p>"How dare you!" Morro growled, clutching Zane by the throat, "You killed him!"</p><p>"Morro please-," Zane whimpered, as his teammates watched with wide-eyes.</p><p>Morro cut him off by tightening his grip around his neck.</p><p>"Never fought before in my life, my ass!" Morro snarled, "You liar."</p><p>Zane squirmed in his hold, legs kicking as Morro held him off the ground. He was slowly getting more and more red in the face.</p><p>"<em>He wouldn't kill him right? </em>" Cole stood there, slack-jawed, doing nothing but watching the scene unfold.</p><p>Zane brought both of his legs up to his chest and slammed them into Morro. He dropped the boy who stumbled backwards away from him.</p><p>"Morro, what the hell!" Cole shouted, marching up to him, finally finding the ability to do something.</p><p>"Nobody just all of a sudden fights like that." Morro shouted back at him, pointing a finger accusingly in his face, "He's playing you. You're just too stupid to see."</p><p>"<em>Is he? </em> " Cole wondered, "<em>No, Zane wouldn't do that. He's my friend. We've been through so much together.</em>"</p><p>The team sat in silence for a moment, contemplating what to do. Zane was standing, watching them wide-eyed, a bit of a distance away.</p><p>"Zane?" Cole held out his hands comfortingly to him, "Morro's going to be nice. You can come here. We just want to talk."</p><p>Zane slowly made his way back over to them, arms wrapped around his chest.</p><p>Zane was looking worse for wear, having sustained the worst injuries of the group with the exception of Ash. Thick purple bruising was already starting to form on his neck, along with the trickle of blood running down from his neck. Busted lip, slight black eye. The back of his head was bleeding along with a scrape on his forehead. Scrapes, scratches, and rug burns ran all up his arms and legs. Probably had gotten most of his injuries while fighting Morro.</p><p>"So, want to tell us where you learned your moves?" Morro asked accusingly, watching as Zane shrunk under his gaze.</p><p>"No," Zane's voice was barely above a whisper.</p><p>Cole's heart sunk.</p><p>"<em>Not even going to defend yourself from the accusation. </em> " Cole bitterly thought, "<em>Morro's right. He's just been playing me.</em>"</p><p>Cole buried his head in his arms, he wanted to be anywhere but here.</p><p>"Cole. Wait, Cole. It's not like that," Cole felt Zane's cold hands rest on his forearms.</p><p>Cole lifted his head to find Zane kneeling down in front of him.</p><p>"You're like a brother to me. Please, I'm not playing with you." Zane pleaded with him.</p><p>"Not playing me!" Cole tore his arm away from Zane, "Not playing me! Zane, how can you say that! You could have at least tried to argue that Morro's wrong! It's literally a strategy to act like you can't fight when you actually can! That's literally what you've been doing! You were playing me! That's what Minerva saw, wasn't it? That's why she did the mind-control thingy with you."</p><p>"The least you can do is tell him," Morro said.</p><p>The tears Cole was holding back started to spill from his eyes. </p><p>"You were right," Cole sobbed, "You were right. I should have just listened to you."</p><p>Zane was watching helplessly, his eyes flittering back and forth between his teammates. </p><p>"Give me one good reason I shouldn't make you pay for killing Ash and lying to us," Morro snarled, the tip of his spear in Zane's face.</p><p>"No, don't," Cole said through tears, pushing down on the shaft of the spear, "I can't-I can't you do that to him. Just...I don't know. Just not that."</p><p>"<em>I still care about him. I can't let him go. God, he's got me wrapped around his finger.</em>" Cole realized.</p><p>"Cole. I'm sorry," Zane whimpered.</p><p>"The least you can do is tell us where you learned those moves. Honestly, I didn't think that District 10 even had time to do anything but tend to their livestock." Morro scowled at him.</p><p>Zane just looked down at the ground.</p><p>"Fine," Morro hummed.</p><p>Cole felt Lloyd give him a tug and he let him lead him away with little resistance.</p><p>"<em>How could this happen? I thought I was careful with who I trusted.</em>" Cole wondered, sniffling slightly as he started to calm down.</p><p>When everyone got back to the camp, they immediately gathered up supplies to treat their wounds. Then they went back down to the river to wash and clean themselves up. Morro was bandaging up his elbow while Edilio and Lloyd were cleaning and bandaging their slices and scratches. Cole was poking listlessly at the water, lost in thought.</p><p>"<em>Where did I go wrong? Am I really just this stupid? </em> " Cole wondered, "<em>I can't believe it...but Zane was surprisingly good with his shurikens.</em>"</p><p>"Aren't you going to wash off your shirt?"</p><p>"I mean, there's blood all over it and if you want to even hope for it not to stain, you might want to wash it pretty soon." Morro shrugged.</p><p>"Oh, ya," Cole responded, watching Lloyd scrub furiously at his shirt in the water. It seemed that his green shirt might be stained brown for good.</p><p>Cole pulled his black shirt off, half-heartedly throwing it into the water. He looked down at his chest and traced the long scar that ran around it.</p><p>"Woah, where's that from?" Morro asked, taking Cole's shirt and washing it for him. He had correctly assumed that Cole wasn't going to put much effort into washing it himself.</p><p>"My scythe," Cole sighed, "I probably would have died if it wasn't for…"</p><p>"<em>Zane.</em>"</p><p>"Your scythe seems to live up to being the iconic weapon of the Grim Reaper. Seems everyone's been at the sharp end." Morro mused.</p><p>Cole wadded into the water, splashing his face a couple of times to wipe off the dirt.</p><p>"Come on, don't be so down," Morro smiled, inching closer, "We didn't die and honestly we don't have enough time left to be sad."</p><p>"That is one of the most depressing things I think I've heard," Cole laughed half-heartedly.</p><p>"We didn't die but we all are going to soon sooo be happy," Cole mocked him, changing his voice to mimic him.</p><p>"Great now that you're in a better mood, wash your own shirt," Morro huffed, throwing it in his face.</p><p>"I think this is pretty clean," Cole said, pulling it off his face and looking it over a few times.</p><p>"Ya cleaned with fish pee," Morro laughed.</p><p>Cole smiled before it dropped back down into a frown. He knew that Morro was just trying to make him feel better. Cole wadded out of the water and draped his shirt over a tree branch. Lloyd joined him, groaning at how stained his shirt was.</p><p>"It's going to be this ugly brown color for forever." Lloyd bemoaned.</p><p>"Ugh," Cole groaned, wringing out his hair, "I tore up my sweatshirt and now I don't have anything to wear."</p><p>"Why did you do that?" Lloyd asked.</p><p>"Where do you think some of the bandages came from?" Cole asked, "Plus, it was torn up anyways and it wasn't much of a sweatshirt."</p><p>"What if there's another snowstorm?" Lloyd asked and Cole gave him a shrug.</p><p>Cole just shrugged, not wanting to think about Zane, and started to make his way back to the camp, the other two following after him. There they found Edilio, who was quietly picking through their supplies. He caught sight of Cole and beckoned him over.</p><p>"Here," Edilio laid a sleeping bag in his arms.</p><p>"Oh," Cole answered, "Thanks."</p><p>It was probably better to use the supplies rather than let them go to waste. Cole carried what was previously Ash's sleeping bag to his and Lloyd's tent. Cole bit his lip, memories of this morning flooding his mind. No more sharing a blanket with Zane. No more laughing with him as they went to bed. No more Zane turning over in the middle of the night and hitting him in the face with his arm.</p><p>"<em>Maybe if I just pretend that Zane’s dead, it would be easier.</em>" Cole internally sighed.</p><p>"Still down?" Morro asked, ducking into their tent.</p><p>"Ya, it's just hard." Cole sighed, shaking out the sleeping bag.</p><p>"No one said it was going to be easy," Morro murmured, "Just don't play into his hands. You have us now. And it's going to be okay."</p><p>"Ya," Cole sighed, though he wasn’t convinced.</p><p>"It's getting dark," Lloyd said, entering the tent, "Oh and Morro, you might want to talk to Edilio. He seems really down about Ash."</p><p>"Shoot, I forgot that Edilio was literally the only person that Ash liked to talk to," Morro said, scrambling to his feet, "I mean if Ash liked anything. He was always frowning."</p><p>Morro left the tent calling for Edilio while Lloyd slid into his sleep bag.</p><p>"What up?" Lloyd asked as Cole flopped on top of his.</p><p>"Not much," Cole sighed, playing the zipper.</p><p>"Sorry about Zane," Lloyd sighed, "Kinda hard to believe am I right?"</p><p>"Ya, where do you know him from?" Cole asked.</p><p>"We talked a bit before the Tournament. And well, you wouldn't believe it," Lloyd laughed, definitely reminiscing on memories, "He actually saved my butt from my own teammates."</p><p>"Morro and Edilio?" Cole gasped.</p><p>"Hmm, more like just Morro," Lloyd said, "And boy can Zane ice skate. It's really a long story."</p><p>"I've got time," Cole said.</p><hr/><p>Cole chuckled slightly to himself at Lloyd's steadily worsening English as he kept nodding off and finally came to a stuttering halt as he drifted off to sleep. It seemed that Lloyd was too tired to finish his story. He sighed and rolled over onto his back and slid into his sleeping bag. The night had gotten a little chilly and Cole regretted leaving his shirt outside. Not like it could do much with him now, it was probably still wet. Cole tried to close his eyes and just fall asleep but his thoughts kept ending back to Zane.</p><p>"<em>I don't need him. I've got Lloyd, Edilio, and Morro. And they've got my back.</em>"</p><p>Cole turned over onto his stomach.</p><p>"<em>But he seemed really nice and caring. Of course, he seemed nice and caring! That's literally how they get you wrapped around their finger. They pretend to be your friend and make you think that you would do anything for them. Then you either sacrifice yourself for them or they cut you down themself. Come on Cole, get it together, you've seen this happen before.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Ya but I never thought that it would happen to me.</em>"</p><p>Cole bit his lip, wrought with turmoil.</p><p>"<em>Maybe this is just a big misunderstanding. Maybe if he would just talk to us. Just this morning, we were playing this morning and splashing in the lake. He saved Lloyd. Maybe we didn't give him enough time to talk. I could have gotten him to open up to us.</em>"</p><p>"<em>No, he had his chance. I'm done with him. I'm not going to end up like all those other idiots who were fooled by their own allies.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Ya, I don't need Zane. I'm good here. </em> " Cole thought with conviction, " <em> Morro's right. I just need to let it go.</em>"</p><p>Cole closed his eyes and turned onto his side. The crickets seemed unnecessarily loud tonight. He turned onto the other side, he just couldn't get comfortable. Or at least as comfortable as one could get sleeping on the rocky ground.</p><p>"Dammit, I need to know why. I just need an answer. " Cole sat up, kicking his sleeping bag off him.</p><p>He pulled open the tent, looking around. He grabbed his bag before bolting into the forest. He was running through the underbrush, trying to find his way back to his original camp. The one he had shared with just him and Zane. He was there. Of course, he was there. Cole knew him that well. He wasn't asleep, instead, he was staring up at the moon. Cole could see the reflection of the bright circle in his eyes.</p><p>"<em>Maybe I shouldn't have come. This was a bad idea.</em>" Cole wondered if it was too late to turn back.</p><p>“Do you hate me?” Zane asked without turning back to look at Cole.</p><p>“How did you know I was here?” Cole sputtered, taking a couple hesitant steps back. Zane turned around, looking at Cole. </p><p>"Sixth sense," Zane smiled sadly, wandering up to Cole.</p><p>They looked at each other, Cole towering over Zane as he wondered what was going through Zane's mind.</p><p>"So, do you hate me?" Zane asked, nervously fiddling with his hands.</p><p>Cole took a real good look at Zane. Beat up, still slightly bloodied Zane. 12-year-old, small Zane. He really was young, cast out into this world of death and treachery. </p><p>"No," Cole sighed, "Why would I come back if I hated you?"</p><p>"To finish the job." Zane's reply was curt.</p><p>"God, I really am wrapped around your finger," Cole laughed, "Morro told me not to come back here and here I am. I can't help it. I just can't."</p><p>"You don't have to be," Zane looked up at him, "You can leave. Right now. If you turn around and don't look back I guarantee I will be out of your hair for the rest of the Tournament. Sixth Sense."</p><p>Zane tapped his head again, before giving him a shrug. Cole contemplated turning away. He was so hurt and angry, he wanted to push that all back onto Zane. Let him know what it felt like. Come back just to turn him away again. But he came back for a reason, he wanted to know. And through all the hurt, all he wanted was to trust Zane again. He just couldn't believe that Zane would really do anything to hurt him.</p><p>"Nah, I'll stay," Cole ruffled Zane’s hair, something that he innately did without thinking. </p><p>He pulled up a log, taking a seat on it, while Zane sculpted a chair of ice next to him. They sat in silence for a while.</p><p>"What now?" Cole asked, looking up at the moon.</p><p>Zane had a miserable expression on his face. Cole put a hand on his shoulder and felt Zane tense underneath it.</p><p>"I don't know." Zane sighed, "Guess you want answers."</p><p>"Ya. You can tell me everything later. And I mean, <em> everything</em>." Cole put emphasis on the last word, no more smokey mirrors. This was the only way to patch up what they had.</p><p>"But right now, I just want you to come back," Cole's voice softened as he pulled the bark off the log.</p><p>"Morro won't have that," Zane murmured, letting himself slide off the chair and into the leaves, "He'd kill me. You know it."</p><p>"Maybe not if you agreed to tell him where you learned to fight and why you've never told us. Why you never told me." Cole finished.</p><p>Zane looked at him from his position on the floor. He was definitely weighing his options. Cole let him have a moment of silence to figure out what he was going to do.</p><p>"Okay. It's really lonely out here." Zane sighed, picking up a leaf. He blew on it and Cole watched as ice surrounded it.</p><p>"Here," Cole said, pulling the medical supplies out of his bag, "I brought something to help patch you up."</p><p>"Thanks," Zane smiled, getting up to sit in front of Cole.</p><p>Cole pulled the long bandage out of the bag, applying some of that miracle gel to the back of Zane's head before starting to wrap it. Round and round he wrapped the bandage around Zane's head. Zane was silent for the most part. There was little to nothing Cole could do for his small scrapes and cuts.</p><p>"Wanna come back to the camp?" Cole asked.</p><p>"Nah," Zane looked at him, "I really don't wanna. Can we just stay here tonight?"</p><p>Cole bit his lip. Did he really want to be out here with Zane all alone? That really didn't seem like such a good idea if he was really playing him.</p><p>"Would you be more comfortable if I gave you these?" Zane asked, noticing his hesitation. He reached into his pockets and pulled out the golden shurikens that Cole had given him.</p><p>Cole nodded, taking the shurikens. He tried to ignore the fact that Zane's face fell.</p><p>"<em>What's the worst that could happen? </em>" Cole thought.</p><p>"<em>Death,</em>" Cole shook the notion from his head.</p><p>He pulled over a pile of leaves and flopped down into it. When he first entered the Tournament he would have been horrified at the thought of all the bugs that could be said leaf pile. Now that was just petty compared to the life or death fight each day of his life had become. He pulled his scythe out from behind his back and set it down next to Zane's shurikens.</p><p>"Coming?" Cole patted next to him.</p><p>Zane nodded, laying down to him.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Zane sighed.</p><p>"Let's just talk about it tomorrow, okay?" Cole said.</p><p>"<em>I'll deal with Morro tomorrow,</em>" Cole thought in the back of his mind.</p><p>For now, he was just really tired and wanted to go to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise, surprise, looks like our ball of fluff and smiles has a couple of secrets.<br/>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Meltdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>KAI: DAY 18</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai was, at best, distant. At worse, he was fractious. He didn’t want to do anything. He didn’t want to feel anything. He wanted the world to stop so that he could just take a moment to grieve. But the world kept turning and pulling Kai along with it. So he went with the next best thing: peace, quiet, and solitude. Kai spent a lot of his time wandering in the forest. He hated staying around the camp. It only stood as a constant reminder of Nya’s absence. At least he could pretend that he was just out while Nya waited for him back at the camp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other reason why was because he couldn’t stand being around Jay. Kai couldn’t help but feel guilty every time he saw Jay. It was obvious he was suffering from his injuries, in constant pain. He now had a blind spot, which had him constantly tripping and bumping into everything. Kai remembered the time he had tried to toss Jay a bottle of water only for it to end up smacking him in the chest. Kai was quick to apologize but the damage was already done. Jay had looked absolutely miserable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay was just so clingy now, especially more since he started leaving. He just wanted to stay close to Kai after losing Nya and him leaving only made it worse. Kai could understand but sometimes he was just too much. The first couple of times Kai had left, Jay had just watched sadly from the tent. But now Jay would beg and whine and try to distract him in order to try and get him to stay. He was so desperate to hold onto Kai as he retreated further and further away. Of course, it only pushed Kai further away. It was just too much noise and all Kai wanted was some peace and quiet. Of course, Jay was scared of him not coming back. And as much as he assured Jay that he would, it hadn’t done anything to stifle his complaints. Honestly, Kai himself wasn’t sure he wanted to come back. He hated being at the camp. But Jay was there and leaving Jay alone was most likely going to spell his doom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai,” Jay was calling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai felt annoyance automatically bubble up in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This again?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kai thought, reminding himself not to take his anger out on Jay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to train?” Jay was running over to him, hope flickering in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could use some practice,” Jay smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai paused, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I should stay. I haven’t been around a lot. Maybe just this one time?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai sighed, finally relenting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe that’ll make Jay finally settle down</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Kai agreed, watching Jay’s eye light up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Jay punched the air in victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai couldn’t help but smile. He loved Jay’s enthusiasm, that he cared so much for Kai and never left him. He didn’t know what he would do if Jay would leave him. He ruffled Jay’s hair affectionately, pulling his axes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay beamed, grabbing his nunchucks.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kai was really trying to hold it together. His emotional patience was waning, leaving him feeling drained and tired. He felt the need for some peace and quiet to recuperate. Jay’s originally flashy and exuberant fighting style was now inhibited by his injuries. He could only hit as hard as his body would allow. But the only thing that he had running for him was his lightning. And his accuracy was 50/50 at best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay had his hands on his knees and was breathing heavily. But he kept fighting because he knew that the second that he stopped Kai would leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should take a break?” Kai asked for both himself and Jay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I-huff-I can keep going,” Jay panted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but you shouldn’t,” Kai countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jay relented, looking up at Kai sadly, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai let his axes fall back into the holders on his waist, turning and looking around the camp. Nya liked to watch them as they trained. Nya. How desolate and empty it looked without her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai let out a sigh of annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. Don’t go,” Jay pleaded, tugging on his sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I hate it here,” Kai pinched his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did Jay have to make it so difficult every time</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay’s face fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m here,” Jay whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try and guilt me,” Kai growled, patience starting to run thin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not!” Jay protested, “Can I come then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I just...want to be alone,” Kai pushed Jay away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always like this,” Jay whispered under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might want to whisper a little quieter,” Kai told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why! Will you stay if I do?!” Jay shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai did a double-take. This was a first for him. Jay never got angry, just sad. He never raised his voice at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to deal with this,” Kai turned, walking away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai! Kai!” Jay was running, scratch that, limping after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai ignored him, breaking into a run and bolting into the forest. He kept running. Running from the camp, running from the guilt of leaving Jay, running from his thoughts. He ran until he found a large oak tree where he stopped, trying to slow his breathing. He sighed, sitting down at the base of the trunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I think I’m near that big lake,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kai looked around, slightly lost, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, I’ll figure it out later</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai looked up at the sound of a drone approaching him. It dropped a box in front of him and flew away. Kai stared at it before picking it up and pulling it open. It was...a bottle of tequila?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, Dareth. Just what I needed,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kai thought sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing he needed was to get drunk out here. That was extremely dangerous without a doubt. But Kai was desperate to get rid of the harrowing sadness and guilt that never left him alone. He was tired of fighting the feeling. Tired of trying to run away from it. Tired from trying to sleep it away. It wouldn't go away. He just needed a break. Didn't he deserve a break?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drinking seemed to work for Dareth so why couldn’t it help him? He pulled the cork out with the opener Dareth had provided him with and started to chug the bottle. He gagged after the first gulp but didn’t stop until he was halfway through the bottle. It was bitter and had a strong aftertaste. He sat against the tree, slowly feeling the effects of the alcohol taking place. He was feeling super tipsy and his thoughts were getting cluttered and wrapped around each other. He had a warm feeling blooming in his chest. He sat in the rosy glow of his feelings being drowned in the drink, his mind wandering to stupid and simple things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the feeling was short-lived. His thoughts soon came crashing back down to Nya. The alcohol only made it worse, amplifying the feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's all my fault. I killed her. She’s dead because I didn't do anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai started to cry. He put an arm over his eyes, only to dump some of the tequila on himself. Kai pulled his arm down and switched the bottle into his other hand. He was crying so hard that his whole body was wracked with sobs. The deep ache in his heart grew heavier in his heart as he took another swig of the alcohol. He just wanted to stop. He couldn't handle another day of this. Not again. He couldn't go through this type of loss again. The anger, guilt, sadness. He was tired of fighting for every second on this goddamn planet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What even for?" Kai asked himself, "Everything that I care about is gone. There is literally nothing out here for me. Nya's gone. What would I even do if I win, prepare more kids for their deaths in this bloody tournament like Dareth?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai took a good look at the bottle of alcohol. He was starting to feel super nauseous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I knew this wasn't a good idea,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Kai thought, dumping the rest of the alcohol to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a massive headache coming on and he could tell it was only going to get worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is f*cking rock bottom," Kai hissed, "Drinking myself sh*tfaced alone by a tree in the middle of the Tournament."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai didn't even want to think about Jay right now. But in trying not to think about Jay, he had inadvertently started thinking about Jay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's my fault he can't see." Kai tried to throw the bottle but forgot to open his hand and instead, it cracked when it hit the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should have done more. He looks like that because I didn't get there fast enough. I could have done at least something to try and fix his eye. I knew he already wasn't going to be able to see. I literally couldn't have done anything worse to it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guilt turned to bitter anger as Kai remembered Nya's last moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should have just let him go. He's already torn up anyway. Could have saved Nya and then saved Jay. The wolves were coming for him in the first place,” Kai spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai knew it was wrong to blame Jay. It was probably more his fault than Jay's. But he couldn't help the angered feelings he felt towards the boy. No matter how much he told him it wasn't his fault, the thoughts lingered in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nya would be so disappointed in me trying to blame this on Jay.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Kai looked towards the sky, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>She would be disappointed that I'm trying to drink myself into oblivion too.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai gagged but fought down the waves of nausea as he remained propped up by the side of the tree. Kai just wanted to be alone. He wanted to be left alone by his thoughts. They chased him endlessly. But no matter what he did, they were always in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kai?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Jay. Of course, it was Jay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" Kai said but his words were obviously mangled into incomprehensible sounds between the liquor and the fact that he only had half his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you...drunk?" Jay asked carefully, slowly taking the cracked bottle of tequila from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's it to you?" Kai growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay cocked an eyebrow at him, "I literally can't understand you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai used the back of the tree to help push himself up to his feet. It was a sad effort and he almost tipped over had it not been for Jay helping him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. We are okay. This is okay. Come on, Kai. Let's go home," Jay sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop doing that," Kai growled, making sure to enunciate his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doing what?" Jay said, reading through the contents of the bottle, "Kai! Did you drink all of this! You're going to be hammered! Where did you even get this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't try to change the subject. Always trying to get me to go back to that stupid camp. I hate it there. F*cking hate it there," Kai slurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, but right now it's the safest place for you. Especially now that you're like this," Jay said, "Come on now, let’s go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so clingy. You're always never leaving me alone. I just want some space." Kai growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay pinched the bridge of his nose, a sign that he was trying to be patient with Kai, however, Kai's words were cutting deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kai," Jay said slowly as if talking to a two-year-old, "Space doesn't mean gone all day. You've had time to have space. But right now, we need to get home before something bad happens."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just leave me alone," Kai grumbled, already turning away from Jay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid Jay, always trying to get me to do things he knows I don't like. So selfish. Should just leave me alone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, fine, we don't have to go back. But I'm not leaving." Jay sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not it," Kai growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>How direct do I have to be with him? Can't he just understand I don't want to be around him?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to be around you," Kai spat, "I can't stand the look of your face. It makes me so angry!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How does it make you feel?!" Jay's voice raised a few octaves in his outrage, "How do you think I feel?! You never stay! You always say you're sorry then you just leave again! How do you think that makes me feel! I don't even know if you want to be teammates anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay's voice had lowered to a whisper by the end of his sentence and he turned away from Kai, wrapping his arms around his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I only leave because you're impossible to be around. You're always trying to talk to me and do something to get me to stay. It's annoying!" Kai growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I only do that because I know the second you get the chance, you're going to leave! I don't even know if you're going to come back! What if you die out here?!" Jay shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All I wanted is some space," Kai stated, turning away from Jay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" Jay grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking away, "We're finishing this conversation! You don't get to just leave me waiting around for you to come back!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then don't wait. Leave. See if I care." Kai said, giving Jay a blank stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay looked at him in shock, "You're drunk. You don't mean that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They say drunk words are sober thoughts," Kai shot back at him, "Now let go of me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to come back?" Jay asked, still clutching his sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Kai answered, not even sure if he even wanted to come back now, "Now let go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Jay said, adjusting his grip on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So help me, Jay, let go," Kai growled, his headache was getting worse and he just needed some time to himself, "I'm warning you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Jay's answer was firm now, "I'm not letting go until you say you're coming back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let go or else." Kai threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay looked him straight in the eye and set his jaw. Kai could see the tears that he was trying to hold back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or what, Kai?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai clocked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay didn't even make a noise as the force knocked him on his back. He just looked up at Kai in shock. Maybe he was shocked that Kai hit him or maybe by the fact that Kai had specifically targeted his blind spot. Kai stood over Jay, huffing with anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't listen," Kai spat, "It's your own fault."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay put a hand up to his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You hit me." Jay whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what?" Kai hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay's eyes hardened. He leaped at Kai who stumbled back, but Jay was quicker. He socked him in the jaw, busting his lip. Jay delivered a sharp kick to his shin and soon, Kai and Jay had their arms around each other, trying to wrestle the other to the ground. Kai gave Jay a particularly nasty punch in the stomach. Jay growled at the pain and cocked his arm back. But Kai caught Jay's next punch, it was too easy with Jay's blindspot. He could never see it coming. He quickly twisted Jay's around his back and pushed him to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get off," Jay growled, his voice muffled since his face was pressed into the dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Kai mocked Jay's voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kai!" Jay shouted, kicking his legs, "You're hurting me! Get off!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai contemplated letting Jay go. However, Jay grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it into Kai's eyes. Kai couldn't help but yelp in shock as he scrubbed at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ow! F*ck!" Kai swore, dropping his knees on the backs of Jay's calves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay hissed at him and proceeded to wiggle like a worm. Kai kept a tight grip on him and soon Jay had tired himself out and was panting on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, you win." Jay spat, chin resting against the dirt, "Now let me up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai smirked feeling the pride of victory swell in his chest. He let go of Jay's arm. Jay pushed himself off the ground, wiping the dirt off his clothes. Kai let his arms drop to his sides, spitting some of the blood that ran into his mouth onto the ground from biting his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CRACK!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay had decked him, causing his head to snap to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't ever hit me again," Jay growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's it." Kai seethed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>If he thinks he can hit me without getting hit back. He's got another thing coming.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tackled Jay, shoving the smaller boy to the ground. Jay snarled like an animal beneath him, grabbing behind Kai’s neck and shoving his face into the dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All I do is try to help you!" Jay shouted, pinning Kai down as he struggled to weasel his way out of his hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai threw all his weight into his heels, his head breaking through Jay's hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if I don't want your help!" Kai spat back at him, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him flat against the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai brought his knee down into Jay's stomach causing the boy to sputter underneath him. Jay bit down on his wrist and Kai yelped, letting him go temporarily. Big mistake. Jay barreled into his chest, sending them both rolling head over heels. Jay came up on top, a hand on Kai's face while the other one tried to get a hold of Kai's arms. Kai smirked at him, Jay didn't have the weight to hold him down. He quickly flipped the both of them over, Jay back on the bottom once again. Jay was breathing a lot heavier than Kai, his chest bouncing up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai tried to think of something very victorious and threatening to tell Jay in this moment of victory but his mind was coming up blank. What a waste. Jay brought one of his hands up to his face, wiping away some of the blood running down his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me you're sorry," Kai growled, grabbing Jay's shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay gave Kai a defiant look and grit his teeth together. He tried to struggle a bit more but Kai had him trapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me you're sorry," Kai gave him a vicious shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai could see the fight was leaving Jay. The tension in his body went slack and he gave Kai a look of pure betrayal. He was reaching around for something and Kai came face to face with the jagged end of the alcohol bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll-I'll..." Jay growled, waving it at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do it, I dare you," Kai urged Jay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay seemed to think better of himself and tossed the bottle to the side and it shattered even further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry..." Jay sighed, his one eye looking away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai let him up, ignoring the fact that the back of his shirt was stained red. Kai grimaced, only feeling more guilty about Jay. He turned away from him, pretending not to see the heartbreaking face Jay was making while watching him leave again. His axe handles bumped against his thighs as he marched off into any direction. It didn't really matter since he was more than lost anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jay probably knows the way back.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Kai thought, but he didn't really want to be around Jay right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was done. He was tired of the camp and tired of Jay.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Looks like all the groups are having major trouble. Both of them are split up currently. I do hope you don’t hate Kai too much after this. Poor Kai and Jay just can't get a break.</p><p>Zane's chapter is up next, we get a backstory in that one. Can't wait for you guys to see what comes next!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Things I Never Told You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Get ready guys, this is going to be a long one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Every single time there is a line break, there is a jump in time. I know there's a lot of them but the chapter would have been super long if I didn't write through the entire thing.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>ZANE: DAY 16</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Zane woke up, looking around blearily. Cole was still sound asleep next to him, his chest slowly rising and falling. He turned over to his other side to find that a flower had sprouted up next to him. It was still a bud, looking like a green rose with yellow and red spots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s…peculiar,” Zane hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up and poked the flower with a tentative finger. The petals unfurled and it let out a puff of pollen straight into Zane’s face. Zane leapt back, just managing to avoid stepping on Cole. He remembered what this type of flower was. A venomari flower. They had the ability to make you hallucinate and it was powerful enough to warp your mind into thinking it was real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not really there. Remember anything you see is not real,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zane chanted in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fuzzy feeling was starting to invade his mind. He tried to push it back, hold onto his thoughts but they were starting to be overtaken. A wobbly feeling settled into his stomach, tilting back and forth as if he was on a boat. Zane closed his eyes only to find that patterned floaters kaleidoscoped across his vision. They spun in and out, morphing into each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plink. Plink. Plink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane blinked as the sound rang in his ears. He looked down, trying to identify where it was coming from. Blood. So much of it was dripping from Zane’s palms. He needed to wash it off! He needed to find the lake. He took off running, trying to wipe the blood off on his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked but when he opened his eyes, the world was still dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, no, no</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Zane frantically thought looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood was quickly rising, swiftly climbing up his thighs. He would be swimming soon if he couldn’t get out. There was a slight rumble before a rush of water could be heard. A lot of water. Zane looked on in terror as a tsunami of blood rose over him. It crashed over him, spinning him off his feet and into its sightless depths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t find up, couldn’t find down; he was tumbling head over heels in the water. He tried to swim but couldn’t find the surface. He was going to drown. He could feel his vision started to grow dark. This was it, he was going to die here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he was resigning to the bitter end, he fell through the blood, hitting his back on a solid surface. Finally, he had somehow found dry land although he was still trapped in the dark abyss. He lay on his side shaking as he tried to recover from the ordeal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s going on?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zane frantically thought, trying to figure out what was happening to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the memory of the venomari flower came back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The flower! None of this is happening.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when the sound of crying reached his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t look. It’s not real. It’s not real,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zane repeated to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just needed to get away from whatever was going on. Getting on his feet, he started to run again, only to slam headfirst into a body knocking him to the ground. Zane whimpered, eyes pressed shut as he felt hands reach under his arms and pull him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on, buddy?” The sound of Cole’s voice was familiar to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane shook his head, refusing to look up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t real,” Zane told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? There’s nothing wrong. You just had a bad dream,” Cole said, rubbing his head affectionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>A bad dream, this is all a bad dream. I’ve woken up, tripped over Cole, and all this is going away,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zane thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peeking his eyes open, Zane was greeted by the ever-present black abyss. He should have just looked away at that point but he chanced a look at Cole. There he stood, neck snapped at an awkward angle, eyes pitch black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did this, Zane. You did this!” Cole shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane shoved him off of him and took off running once again. He was always running, but always going nowhere. He looked back to see that Cole was gone, no longer behind him. Only to slam back into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, classic Zane. Trying to run away from your problems again,” Cole grinned maliciously, taking a threatening step forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and I both know what happens. You’re no good. Traitorous, murderer, liar!” Cole howled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not! I’m not!” Zane shouted back at Cole, “I was. But not anymore!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s inevitable, Zane. You lose everything that is important to you,” Cole hissed, grabbing Zane by the cuff of his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane struggled, kicking out at Cole but his feet didn’t connect with anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you were better before. Now you’re just useless. Always refusing to fight, not even to save the people around you,” Cole let him drop to the ground, wiping his hands distastefully on his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Zane wailed, curling into himself. He pressed his legs against his chest and buried his head into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear Cole walking over before stopping beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me!” Cole commanded his voice getting sharper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t!” Zane shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can. Open your eyes,” Cole growled impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Zane refused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt an elbow connect with his cheek and his eyes blinked open. Cole was crouching in front of him, his neck still broken and blood now pouring from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re disgraceful. I’d like to say lying was the worst you’ve done but we both know it’s petty compared to everyone else,” Cole said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to. There was no other way. They-I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar!” Cole snarled, “You can’t get away with that! You have to face the truth. None of that bullsh*t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not bullsh*t!” Zane snarled back, slamming his fist into Cole’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t-I can’t. I’m sorry,” Zane sputtered out an apology, pulling his offending hand to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole let out a dark chuckle. His skin started to break away, crumbling to dust much like a barren, dry earth would. Zane gasped at what was left. He was staring at himself. He cringed, taking a look at the disarray he was in. Copy Zane smiled at him, putting both hands on his head and pulling it back upright. He wiped the blood off his face and looked Zane dead in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> bring glory to District 10.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Zane was sinking into the bloodied ground as his doppelganger watched apathetically. He could only watch as those cold blue eyes lulled him into the darkness.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Again!” A voice barked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His vision cleared and he found himself back in the dojo. The walls were painted a dark grey-red color and midnight purple accentuated the framed doors. He found himself standing back on the bamboo mat floors with weapon racks, punching bags, and other equipment lining the wall. Why was he back in the dojo? Had he never left?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Focus, Zane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was wrong. What was wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped whatever he was holding to the ground, bringing his hands up to his head as a splitting headache ran through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up!” The voice barked, “What is wrong with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next thing Zane knew he was landing hard on his butt a new ache running through his side. Zane was quick to leap to his feet lest he receive another blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry,” Zane apologized, dipping his head down in a bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked up, he came face to face with his sensei. Sensei Samukai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what’s wrong,” Zane said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no leniency in the tournament.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Sensei,” Zane shook his head, “Something’s a little off today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s your excuse?” Sensei Samukai scoffed, “Nothing’s going to stop because you’re feeling a ‘little off’ in the tournament.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I promise I’ll be better,” Zane apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better,” Sensei Samukai looked down upon him, “Breakfast is in three hours. Don’t be late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane bit back a groan. That meant that he only had three hours to sleep. He couldn’t say that he was surprised though. Zane picked up the weapons that had been tossed throughout the room, placing them back on the racks. With a stretch he headed back to his quarters, grabbing a towel and taking an extremely short shower before collapsing on his bed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After breakfast, Zane found himself back in the training room. He was shocked to find that there was another person in there besides him and Sensei Samukai. This was his first time seeing another student. She was a short girl with wavy brown hair and a big smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>She must be new,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zane thought to himself, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s great to see another person.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zane, this is Sarah,” Sensei Samukai gestured to the girl, “She’s your new sparring partner. She’s not as skilled as you but don’t go easy on her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t it go the other way?” Zane asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I made a mistake?” Sensei Samukai growled, making Zane’s mouth snap closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sir,” Zane dipped his head, not daring to look into the eyes of his teacher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensei Samukai stepped back, satisfied by Zane’s response. He started talking to Sarah and soon Zane zoned out, stopping listening to their conversation. Had he been, he wouldn’t have missed his Sensei slip the words, “kill him” to Sarah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane felt all the hairs on the back of his neck flared up, a signal from his sixth sense that something was coming. He whirled around to catch sight of a pair of shurikens that were being tossed at him. He grabbed them out of the air, watching as Sarah grabbed another weapon, this time a mace, and charged at him. He brought his shurikens up, clashing them against the mace, stopping it from its arc down upon him. He jumped up successfully delivering a kick to Sarah’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tumbled to the side and Zane allowed her the time to get back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zane!” Sensei Samukai barked, “Why are you waiting?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Sensei,” Zane threw himself at Sarah, tossing one shuriken at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a slow throw, something that he thought she could easily dodge but he was wrong. The blade sunk into her shoulder and she yowled in pain. It hadn’t gone too deep but it was definitely enough to draw blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Zane backed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a battle cry, charging at him. Zane started to back up, retreating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know if I can do this,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zane thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weapons clanged against weapons. Zane saw his opportunity and swiped her feet out from beneath her with his leg. He stood over Sarah holding both shurikens. She stared at him in horror and Zane couldn’t help but meet her eyes. He could do this. He had to do this. He closed his eyes and threw his shuriken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane could hear Sensei Samukai’s growl. He opened his eyes staring at his teacher. He stomped over to him as Zane cowered back. He hadn’t done it. He couldn’t have done it. Instead he just pinned her to the ground, signaling the end of the fight as she was incapacitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the meaning of this,” Sensei Samukai growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just-I mean-I couldn’t,” Zane stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a slap whip his head to the side, leaving the whole handprint on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can’t do this, maybe you would like to train with me?” Sensei Garmadon smiled maliciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane knew what that meant. It was basically his teacher beating him with a bo staff. Zane shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re nothing,” Samukai spat, “You’re a useless orphan who I had the generosity to take in. If you can’t do what I say, then you aren’t even worth the time and effort I’ve put into taking care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father and your mother didn’t want you. The district doesn’t want you, just another pitiful mouth of feed. Nobody wants you. Nobody but me. And all I ask of you is to do what I say. You could bring glory to your district. You could be someone everyone celebrates. But instead, you’re sniveling in front of me. Pathetic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane felt his bottom lip wobble as he fought back tears. Sensei Samukai turned his attention to Sarah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You. That was pathetic as well. We will work harder on your training,” Samukai growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zane. To your room, now! We are not done talking about this,” Samukai continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what are we fighting for?” Samukai asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane snapped his feet together, straightening up to his full height and putting his hand in a salute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For District 10!” He shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Sensei Samukai smiled.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Follow me,” Sensei Samukai told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Zane asked, running to catch up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the ring,” Was his reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ring?” Zane echoed under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensei Samukai led him through a bunch of corridors stopping in front of a door Zane had never been through before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In,” Samukai commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane walked into the dark passageway only to turn around as the doors behind him slammed shut. He was all alone. Swallowing nervously, Zane started to walk forward, heading towards the light. And into a giant ring. Zane glanced around the dome and at the seats which were empty. It wasn’t large, but it wasn’t small either. But he did find Sensei Samukai sitting in one of the chairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to see another boy coming in from the other side, another hallway that led into the ring. To the right of him was a rack of weapons. Guess they were fighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are going to start fighting. To. The. Death. Grab a weapon and we will start,” Sensei Samukai commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>To the death? I can’t. I will never be able to do this. I’m doomed,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zane thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, he hoped that he would have a fighting chance to at least survive. But he was completely at the mercy of the other boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane took a deep breath and ran at the other boy.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Zane was fighting a losing battle. Obviously outmatched he was barely able to block the other boy’s attacks. He was purely on the defensive. He played limbo with the other boy, bending completely backwards to avoid his strike. His sixth sense screamed at him but he wasn’t about to avoid the next attack. The other boy kicked his legs out from under him. Down he went, flat on his back. He tried to get back up only to be socked in the head. Down it was again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy leapt on him straddling him as he used his one hand to press the side of Zane’s face into the sand and was using his weight to pin him down. He was using one hand to strangle Zane the other to hold his sword, ready to swing down. Zane kicked futilely trying to get him off but he didn’t have the weight to do so. A pressure in his chest was starting to build.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Zane managed to choke out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For district 10,” The boy told him, a dark look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane swiped out in desperation, trying to do anything to survive. He felt his shurikens connect with something and he looked up. Above him, he had sliced through his opponent’s neck. Blood splashed all over his, drenching him. Zane screamed. That was the first time he killed someone.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Zane was sobbing, inconsolable as Sensei Samukai dragged him out of the arena. He had won but at what cost? When they made it back to the dojo, Samukai threw him onto the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job,” He congratulated Zane with a sneer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane just flipped onto his stomach, burying his face into his arms while still crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up. Now,” Sensei Samukai demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane refused to answer so Samukai grabbed him by his hair and hefted him up himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to face the facts. We are doing this for our district. You will bring glory to our district, lift the burden from our shoulders. And I? I will be congratulated as a hero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I have to do it?” Zane wailed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are looking for the best remember? And right now you are very promising. Otherwise, you would have been killed off by now,” Samukai said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Zane shouted, “No more training! No more killing! I’m done! I can’t-I can’t do this anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get a choice. I will mold you into the perfect fighter. Whether you like it or not,” Samukai snarled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane struggled in his grasp, trying to wrench himself away. He was rewarded with Sensei Samukai pulling off the ground by his hair. Zane whimpered in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you!” Zane shouted, looking up at his sensei, eyes brimming with tears, “You made me do this. You made me kill him. I wish I never met you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop acting like a victim. You just killed someone. He’s the victim. He was an orphan anyway. No one will miss him. No one will look for him.” Samukai asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samukai dropped him to the ground, slamming his foot on Zane’s chest. He wheezed, wrapping both hands around his ankle and tried to get it off. But he knew he couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we fighting for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane snapped his legs together, looking up at his teacher. These words were drilled into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For district 10.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Zane hated fighting in the rings. He had fought battles here again and again. A place where fear mixed with adrenaline that controlled his mind. A place where 5 kids were pitted against each other until the bitter end. A place where he was forced to kill over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fighting for his life, Zane turned and sliced down a boy who was running at him. He kept his eyes looking up and pretended not to hear the screams of pain. He spun around, swinging his sword and cutting into another girl. They would not survive their injuries and their senseis would not treat them for it either. There were multiple senseis. Five to be exact and they were always looking for the best. That was the goal of these fights. They would wait up in the bleachers, silently watching the battles from above. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For district 10,” Zane murmured as he started fighting with another boy.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Zane hit the ground hard. He gasped, blinking rapidly as sand got into his eyes. He tried to flip back up but a foot stamped down on his head. Zane fought the urge to cry. Best by one student. One last one. He should have rotated his hips more in one last swing to knock his opponent back so that could have let him get another hit in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything he had done, all the death and destruction he had caused meant nothing. He had failed. He felt the tip of the sword against his neck. It was all over. He was a goner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy looked at him with a gaze that was filled with pity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t always have to kill,” he smiled, withdrawing his sword, “You’re a good fighter. Maybe even better than me. I am looking forward to our rematch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached down, grabbing Zane’s hand and helping him back up, walking with a little limp back to his sensei. Zane would definitely be paying for the mistake of losing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to kill,” Zane whispered, staring down at his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t kill,” Zane’s voice raised, “I am never going to hurt anyone again no matter what happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>From here on out. I’m going to live. I’m going to live without killing anyone. This boy proves that anyone can be good even in the worst situations. Anyone can be good...maybe I could be good.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Zane slammed into the ground, rolling a couple of times. His sensei stood above him with a wooden staff. He was ‘training’ with Zane. This was his punishment for losing. He deserved this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chest heaved and he didn’t even bother getting back up. He just grit his teeth in pain. No crying, it only made it worse. He looked at the wall, not daring to meet Sensei Samukai’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re useless,” Samukai spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Zane said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I put all this time and effort into you and you lose to a boy who can’t even kill?!” Samukai seethed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Zane replied again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up. Now!” Sensei Samukai said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane got his arms underneath him, almost slipping back down as he fought to keep his arms up. Slowly, he made it to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me,” Samukai demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane raised his gaze. Behind his sensei, Zane could see shadows, shadows of those he killed. They haunted him, watching him with blank eyes. They never glared, never crinkled in happiness, just stayed as emotionless as ever. He would never escape what he had done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are going to win the tournament, no matter what it takes,” Samukai growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane just remained silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tired of fighting. Tired of fighting other kids, tired of fighting his sensei. Before he would have cried and denied it. He would scream and shout telling Sensei Samukai that he hated him. He would cry when Sensei ‘trained’ with him. But now he was just tired, so tired. It was better just to say nothing. It was less painful to say nothing. There was no way out. Besides death. Maybe that was better. He probably deserved it after everything he had done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fight!” Sensei Samukai demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I will never fight again</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Zane thought, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I will never hurt anyone ever again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane only stared blankly at the wall as his sensei demanded that he pick up his stick and start fighting him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the splitting headache came back. Zane grit his teeth and brought his hands up to his head, holding it. He blinked rapidly and watched the images before his eyes began to fade. Next thing he knew he was flat on his back, laying in the middle of the forest. Where was he? Where was the dojo? Where was Sensei Samukai?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around to see that he was no longer there. Suddenly, everything came crashing back to him. Being selected for the tournament. Meeting Cole. Laughing, smiling, and being happy for the first time in years. Minerva. Fighting. Fighting Cole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay. I’m okay. I’m out of there,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zane tried to think optimistically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was not okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zane!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane looked around, stepping back precariously, still on edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zaaaane!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to getaway. Who knew what he would do. He was a monster. A murderer. No matter what he did, he was bound to get people killed. He lost everything that was good to him. Not that he had much to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears started to run from Zane’s eyes. He couldn’t do this. All he wanted was to be free. He thought he would be free from his past, free from Sensei Samukai if he had just gotten into the tournament. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane startled as a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around and locked eyes with Cole. He was panting, out of breath from chasing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone,” Zane practically wailed, trying to wrench his arm out of Cole’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not until you tell me what’s going on,” Cole said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane just sunk to the ground and started crying. Cole just stared at him for a second before crouching down next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Cole asked calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane just shook his head. There was a moment of silence between them except for Zane’s sniffling. Zane gasped as Cole leaned in and gave him a hug. That’s when he really started sobbing. He buried his head into Cole’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his chest. Cole started to pet his hair soothingly, holding him tighter. It was a while before Zane had calmed down and leaned back from Cole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to tell me what’s happening,” Cole said, “You just suddenly ran away. I had a hard time following you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got sprayed by a venomari flower. It’s-It’s a long story,” Zane hiccuped, “I don’t want to talk about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talking about it meant he would have to relive his memories all over again. He didn’t want to think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Cole sighed, “Can we at least get back to the camp?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Zane agreed, following after Cole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived, Cole sat down on the log.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to tell me your story about your past?” Cole asked, “You promised you would tell me everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I was crying about,” Zane whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole crossed his arms, looking not convinced. Zane realized that his whole relationship with Cole was hanging in the balance of his explaining his past. No doubt Cole would feel for him. He wouldn’t turn him away after he knew. But he would have to get through the pain of telling him it. He would have to relive it again right after seeing it from the venomari flower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom died giving birth to me and my dad was taken by the Capitol,” Zane started, “So I lived much of my beginning years as an orphan. But then I met Sensei Samukai…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Zane told him his whole story.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Zane was sitting in a meadow, surrounded by a herd of cows that were grazing peacefully nearby. He leaned onto one of them, stroking its coarse fur. It was a very serene moment. There was no other noise but the whistling of grass in the wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane looked around the field, there was nobody there but him. Not that that was a surprise. He had always been alone. It only kinda bothered him but not enough to ruin the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane sat down and started to pick some poppies that were nearby, lifting one to his nose and smelling it. Meanwhile, he didn’t notice a man in a dark robe creeping up on him. Hands suddenly came crashing down on his shoulders, causing Zane to squeak with surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Zane said, shrinking back from the man, “I-I didn’t notice that you were there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s perfectly okay,” The man smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane tucked his feet underneath him, feeling a little unnerved. His sixth sense was buzzing lowly in a mild warning at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-How can I help you?” Zane asked meekly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like, how can I help you,” The man replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! This must be your field. I’m very sorry, sir,” Zane apologized, “I was just hanging out with the cows. I didn’t mean any harm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” The man waved him off, “That’s quite okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane smiled softly. People often didn’t take too kindly to him resting in their field. He was just a dirty homeless orphan. They didn’t know that he wasn’t there to steal anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what’s your name?” The stranger asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Zane. Zane Julien,” Zane answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zane Julien, huh? Where’re your parents Zane? Are you lost?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane’s face dropped a little and he looked away, “No. I’m all alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alone you say,” Zane didn’t notice the man’s grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane’s sixth sense buzzed a little louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What is wrong?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zane asked his sixth sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like the inanimate thing it was, it didn’t reply. Zane slowly started to get up. Maybe if he got out of this place his sixth sense would calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your time,” Zane gave him a little bow, “But I must get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Zane,” The man side-stepped in front of him, “You can’t just leave. Not after I so graciously let you rest in my field. Anyways, who am I to leave you all alone, lost in this world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can offer you food and water,” The stranger continued, “A place to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, but I do quite fine on my own. I appreciate your offer,” Zane replied, starting to walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can offer you my time and attention. You won’t have to be alone anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane paused, his back still turned to the stranger. He bit his lip, waiting for a second. All he wanted was someone to talk to. He often dreamed of finding his dad or mom. But even he knew they weren’t coming back. It didn’t stop him from looking though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe. Maybe this is my chance to finally not be alone. To finally be part of a family,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zane thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes,” The man purred, “You don’t have to run around all alone, lost, ignored, and hated by people of our district. You don’t have to beg or steal anymore. I can offer you more than you can imagine,” The man smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Zane asked, disbelief still evident in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” The stranger said with conviction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane took a second to think about it for a little longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much,” Zane replied, “I’m really glad you came upon me. I cannot express how much gratitude I have for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man smiled and held out his hand. Zane took it and they started to walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Zane said excitedly, “What's your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” The man spoke, “I am Samukai.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stranger danger, Zane! Whef, we made it to the end of the chapter. It’s a long one but it’s one of my favorites. We finally got Zane’s backstory. What do you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. The Hypnotist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LLOYD: DAY 16</p><p>Lloyd woke up the next morning and looked over to the other side of the tent. Cole still wasn’t back. That brought a sinking feeling in his stomach. Was Cole okay? Lloyd pushed himself up to a sitting position, rubbing his eyes blearily. He stretched with a yawn before getting up.</p><p>Lloyd emerged from the tent, looking around. It seemed like no one else was up yet. The sun was barely up. Even so, he knew he had to start looking for Cole. And if he could find Zane that would be a bonus. Lloyd had a hunch that Cole had gone after the younger boy. The only thing he could do was hope was that Zane hadn’t killed him. Lloyd tried to doubt it. Zane was so sweet and friendly. He couldn’t really be faking it, secretly scheming behind their backs. Lloyd swallowed nervously. From the fighting ability that Zane had shown he knew that he couldn’t possibly beat the boy. He had to find them now before something bad happened. </p><p>Lloyd grabbed his bow and quiver full of arrows and looked around. He had no idea where to start looking. Where could they have gone? Maybe back to their old camp? That was as good of a guess as any but even still, he didn’t know where their old camp was. Lloyd sighed, evaluating his options before deciding to head of in a random direction. It was as good of a guess as any. </p><p>Lloyd wandered through the woods, trying to listen to any sounds that might be talking or moving. He ended up walking around for several hours, not giving up on his search for the two boys. That’s when he heard the flapping of wings and a rush of wind blew his hair around. A heavy weight slammed into his back, making him yelped as he fell onto his stomach. Razor sharp claws dug into his skin, pricking him. A dread falcon. Zane’s dread falcon he hoped. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable end. He slowly opened them when nothing happened.</p><p>The falcon was staring down inquisitively at him, its head cocked to the side.</p><p>“Falcon?” Lloyd asked as it stepped off him, grabbing him by the back of his shirt by its beak and pulling him up.</p><p>He got a screech in return.</p><p>“Why are you here?” Lloyd talked aloud, “Nevermind, I’m just talking to a bird. There’s no way it can even answer back for pete’s sake.”</p><p>Lloyd watched as the bird just stared him down. He looked back into those dark black eyes, trying to decipher what the mutt was thinking about. Then the dread falcon just turned around and started walking away.</p><p>“Wait!” Lloyd shouted, rushing to follow the bird, “Where are you going?”</p><p>He got no answer.</p><p>“Do you happen to know where Zane and Cole are?” Lloyd asked.</p><p>This time he got a squawk and a flap of wings.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes,” Lloyd responded with a smile.</p><p>“<em> Finally, I’m going to be able to find them. </em>”</p><p>Lloyd followed the falcon as it wandered off into the forest. He must have definitely gone the wrong way as it was taking some time. Suddenly, the falcon stopped, turning its beady black eyes straight in front of it. </p><p>A low rattling sound filled the air and Lloyd started for a second, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. Slowly reaching behind him, he grabbed his bow notching an arrow as quietly as possible. He faced the same way that the falcon was staring, assuming that the mutt’s hearing was much better than his and that it knew where the sound was coming from. </p><p>He backed up only to bump into something solid. He whirled around, firing his arrow which only landed with a thunk into the tree behind him.</p><p>“Oh, thank god,” Lloyd breathed.</p><p>He let his bow drop, pointed down to the ground, running a hand down his face. He let his breath slow until he was breathing evenly again. </p><p>“<em> Must have been the wind through the trees </em>,” Lloyd thought.</p><p>He turned back to the falcon who was still staring in the same direction. </p><p>“Falcon?” Lloyd called.</p><p>He walked over to the bird, starting as he saw its eyes. They were dark red spirals, spinning slightly.</p><p>The rattling sound filled the air again and Lloyd watched a large snake person slithered in front of him. It was blue with yellow spirals on the hood of its head. It had deep red spiral eyes just like the ones that the Falcon was sporting now. Two sets of arms sprouted from its side, going for a matching set of four. </p><p>Lloyd notched his bow, drawing it up and pulling the string back. There was a second where they both stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Seconds passed and they just sat still. Suddenly, the snake decided to speak.</p><p>“Hello Green Ninja,” The snake hissed, “I have been looking for you.”</p><p>“My name is Skales,” He continued, “And you are coming with me.”</p><p>Scale took the initiative to slither forward, making a lazy circle around Lloyd. Lloyd followed him, not letting his back face the snake.</p><p>“I am from the Hypnobrai tribe, one of the only Serpentine tribes left,” Skales said.</p><p>“<em> Wait a minute, </em> ” Lloyd thought, “ <em> The Anacondrai are a part of the Serpentine tribes. </em>”</p><p>There was no way he was going with this snake. Any serpentine tribe meant trouble. They had been one of the tribes that had allied with the Anacondrai to help take down the elemental masters in the war. They had helped shape the districts with the Anacondrai. The two tribes had ended up turning on each other, resulting in the Hypnobrai tribe being killed off. Or so they thought. The snake standing before him begged to differ. </p><p>“I’m sorry to disappoint you,” Lloyd replied, “But I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>“I was afraid this would happen,” Skales sighed, “You really should come quietly, otherwise there might be unintended consequences.”</p><p>Going with the serpent would only be walking into trouble. There was no way Lloyd was going with him no matter what he threatened. Lloyd slowly backed up until he was pressed up against the falcon.</p><p>“Falcon,” Lloyd hissed, trying to get its attention, “Falcon.”</p><p>The bird gave no response, standing stock still.</p><p>“He can’t help you now,” Skales smirked, “He’s under my control now. Falcon, attack.”</p><p>Lloyd gasped as the Falcon turned on him, rearing up to its full height. Quickly, Lloyd reached around and grabbed his bow, lining it up with the bird as it charged him. He hesitated for a second, thinking about Zane. The poor boy would be devastated if he found out that he had killed his beloved pet. That was all the time that the falcon needed. Its sharp beak snapped around Lloyd’s neck. Lloyd’s scream of terror was cut off as it tightened around his throat. His hands scrabbled at the beak, trying to dislodge it. He twisted and turned, kicking his legs, trying to squirm out of the falcon’s grasp. Lloyd could only let out a choked wheeze as the beak tightened around his neck, cutting off his airway.</p><p>“Stop,” Skales commanded.</p><p>The falcon stopped but its grip on Lloyd’s neck didn’t let go. Pressure started to build up in his chest, Lloyd’s chest heaving up and down as he tried to breath in.</p><p>“Drop him,” Skales told the mutt just as Lloyd’s vision started to blackout.</p><p>Lloyd crumpled to the floor in a disorderly heap, grasping his chest as he sucked in air.</p><p>“Now,” Skales said, slithering up to him, “You can either come with me or I’ll make you.”</p><p>The falcon stood threatening by Skales’s side, glaring down at Lloyd. Still, he glared up defiantly at them, not giving up.</p><p>“Never,” Lloyd panted, pushing himself up to his feet.</p><p>“So be it,” Skales hummed.</p><p>The snake wriggled from side to side, waving its arms and its head in a sort of dance. Lloyd watched in confusion. Its spiraled red eyes started to spin, rotating in circles. Lloyd blinked but was unable to look away. He felt a sort of calm start to wash over him. Slowly his hand lowered before letting his bow drop to the ground. What was going on? Lloyd shook his head for a second, a panic invading his chest for just a second. Then the wave of peace was washing over him again.</p><p>“You are feeling ssssleepy,” The snake hissed.</p><p>Lloyd felt his eyes droop, his shoulders sag as a weight settled over him.</p><p>“I’m...feeling sleepy,” Lloyd hummed.</p><p>“Come to me,” The hypnobrai smiled.</p><p>Lloyd stood there for a second, hesitating.</p><p>“Come,” Skales commanded this time. </p><p>Slowly, Lloyd put one foot forward. After that, it was easy to continue walking before he was standing right in front of the Skales.</p><p>“Good boy,” He hummed approvingly, running his fingers through Lloyd’s blond hair.</p><p>“Now let’s go.”</p><p>Lloyd was only helpless to follow him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It took forever, almost a month, but the next chapter is finally out! Lloyd's chapter was so hard to write. In the beginning, I wasn't sure what to do with him. But throwback to season 1 where Lloyd got captured by the hypnobrai, Skales makes another appearance. I didn't know that his name has a k instead of a c, but I looked it up and I guess so. This chapter definitely isn't the best, it still sounds wonky to me, but honestly, this is the best it's probably going to get.</p><p>Thanks for sticking around through the long wait. Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Just Jay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAY: DAY 18</p><p>Jay watched Kai storm off. His eyes followed the boy before he disappeared behind the trees, away from sight.</p><p>“<em>Fine, he can go for all I care,</em>” Jay thought bitterly.</p><p>For once he wasn’t going to plead with Kai to come back. Let him go. Who cared about him anyway. Jay turned in the opposite direction that Kai was heading and started back towards the camp. </p><p>“<em>How dare he get into a fight with me. I’ll show him that I won’t take this lying down. When he comes back, I’m gonna give him a piece of my mind.</em>”</p><p>Once he got back, he stormed around for a bit, planning on what he would say to Kai when he got back. His inner turmoil raged against each other for a bit before it started to be replaced with worry and a slight hint of guilt. He felt bad getting into a fight with Kai. The boy had been so distraught after losing his sister. It wasn’t any help to be adding to his stress. He would apologize for fighting with him once he came back.</p><p>Jay waited, pacing around nervously as he once again thought about what he was going to say to Kai. He hoped that Kai wouldn’t be too mad at him. They could talk this out and solve this. Maybe Jay could get Kai to forgive him. Yes, that was what he was going to do. He just needed Kai to come back.</p><p>But Kai didn’t come back. Not after the first day, or the second, or even the third. There wasn’t a single sign of him. Jay couldn’t track him down no matter how hard he looked. He was simply just gone. </p><hr/><p>DAY 21</p><p>Jay laid down and looked up at the sky. He just stares, looking, watching, waiting. He was alone. He was all alone. Alone with his thoughts, worries, and doubts. Anxiety rolled in his stomach, he was scared. He was scared of being alone, stuck in this dreaded tournament with no one to turn to. Scared for what had become of Kai. He kept his eyes out for the fireworks making sure that there would be no way that he would miss it if Kai’s name appeared. He couldn’t stand the idea that Kai would never be able to come back but he had to be prepared for the possibility. </p><p>Jay turned over onto his side, picking at the grass. He felt helpless. There was nothing that he could do but wait. He was always waiting these days. The only difference was that Kai used to come back. Now Jay wasn’t sure if Kai would ever come back. </p><p>Jay sighed, deciding that he would get up and start looking for Kai again. That was all that he could ever do. This time he would search by the rocky mountains. That was the direction that Kai had headed off in. Each day he went a little farther, venturing out in search for the boy.</p><p>Jay heaved himself to his feet. He picked up a backpack, throwing a couple water bottles and a snack into it before slinging it over his shoulder. And with that Jay headed out. He hiked for hours, climbing over fallen trees and up the hilly side of the mountain. He followed a dried out stream bed, letting it guide the direction that he was going in. It stopped at a slanted cliff. Jay looked around but it extended as far as his eye could see.</p><p>“<em>I guess that I could climb it,</em>” Jay thought.</p><p>It was a bit of a climb but Jay thought that it was manageable. It was definitely easy compared to climbing the jade blade. He grabbed the first rock that was nearby and pulled himself up. He had made it most of the way up before he felt the rock that he was standing on start to give. He tried to find a better place to put his foot but I was too late. He yelped as it crumbled under his weight. He slipped, falling off the rock and tumbling down the rest of the hill. </p><p>He hit a particularly large rock, which managed to stop him but knocked the air out of him as well. He gasped, turning over onto his hands and knees, taking in deep breaths. When he was finally able to regain his breathing, he pushed himself to his feet.</p><p>That’s when he heard the heavy footsteps echoing through the forest. They were steady and rhythmic, not going too fast nor too slow. Jay steadied himself, reaching for his nunchucks. And that’s when he saw it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another short chapter but there wasn’t much more that I could write about. So Kai’s gone. Do you think he’s going to come back? Or do you think this is it for him and Jay? And what do you think that Jay saw? Next chapter’s going to be a big one so get ready for it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Ice Breaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ZANE: DAY 17</p><p>Zane woke up in a panic. He frantically threw himself to his feet. He was breathing fast, the feeling of adrenaline pumping through him. He looked around wildly, trying to assess the danger of his surroundings. His sixth sense was buzzing lowly at him, a warning of danger.</p><p>“Wha-?” Cole stirred awake next to him, blinking sleepily at him.</p><p>Zane ignored him, trying to calm himself down. It was nothing. It was just a nightmare. His dream was horrible, filled with fighting, gore, and killing.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Cole asked, turning over to look at him.</p><p>“Ya,” Zane breathed, “Just a nightmare.”</p><p>“Come here,” Cole reached out to him with open arms.</p><p>Zane dropped into a sitting position and leaned into Cole’s hug, letting the older boy comfort him. Cole pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around him as Zane leaned his head back to rest it on his shoulder. Cole waited until Zane was fully calmed down then let him go.</p><p>“Better?” Cole asked.</p><p>“Ya,” Zane gave a shaky smile, trying to banish those memories from his mind.</p><p>“Well, now that we are up, how about we go find some breakfast?” Cole said.</p><p>“Of course the first thing you think about after you wake up is food,” Zane replied.</p><p>“Hey!” Cole exclaimed, “I’m starving.”</p><p>“Fine,” Zane pretended to sigh teasingly, “I will allow it.”</p><p>They started off towards the lake where Cole could find some fish and Zane knew there were a couple of trees that had apple-like fruits. He frowned as he realized that his sixth sense was still humming in the back of his mind. It was probably nothing. He just must not have been as calmed down after his nightmare. </p><hr/><p>Zane looked over at Cole, who was busy picking up their stuff. He smiled as a wave of affection and love washed over him as he watched Cole. He had forgiven Zane. He didn’t think that his life story was some elaborate lie. He couldn’t be more grateful that Cole had forgiven him. Zane didn’t know what he would do if Cole hadn’t believed him. He truly couldn’t imagine being without him. Cole had fit so perfectly into his life, given him the companionship and love that no one had done all his life. </p><p>He walked over and gave Cole a big hug.</p><p>“Oh, okay,” Cole hummed, “What’s this about?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Zane beamed, “Just thank you for everything.”</p><p>Cole smiled back at him, ruffling his hair affectionately.</p><p>“It’s nothing frosty,” Cole replied.</p><p>“Frosty?” Zane questioned.</p><p>“Ya, a nickname. I think it fits you,” Cole said.</p><p>“You ready to head back to the other camp?” Cole asked.</p><p>A feeling locked up in Zane’s chest. Dread. What if they didn’t believe him? What would he do then? What would Cole do then? And either way, he would have to tell his story all over again. He would have to think about it, pulling up all those bad memories.</p><p>Zane took a deep breath; he could do this.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Zane said.</p><p>It was a long walk back to the other camp. But Zane knew the area well enough that he could find his way back. About 20 ft away from the camp, Zane paused.</p><p>“You got this,” Cole encouraged him.</p><p>With that, they both walked into camp. They were immediately spotted by Morro who’s expression immediately twisted up into the definition of hatred.</p><p>“What’s he doing here,” Morro growled.</p><p>“Wait, wait,” Cole put his hands up placatingly, “We can explain.”</p><p>Zane stood nervously in front of him. Morro truly looked like he wanted to kill him. His sixth sense up in intensity telling him to flee.</p><p>“<em> No,” </em> Zane planted his feet, “ <em> Not this time. I’m here to make things right </em>.”</p><p>He looked over when he felt a weight rest on his shoulder, finding that it was Cole who had put a hand of comfort on it. It made Zane feel a little better.</p><p>“Where’s Lloyd?” Cole asked, looking around.</p><p>“You just missed him,” Edilio replied, “He went out looking for you guys. Don’t know when he’s going to be back though.”</p><p>“We’ll talk to him when he gets back then,” Cole said, “Ready?”</p><p>Zane took a deep breath in.</p><p>“<em>I’ve got this. It’s just my friends. Once I explain myself, we can go back to being a team again </em>” Zane thought.</p><hr/><p>“So if there anything else you want to know?” Zane asked, looking up at the group nervously.</p><p>He had finished telling them his story and was now waiting for their answer.</p><p>“Wow, Zane,” Edilio said, “I never knew.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Zane replied, “Are we all good now?”</p><p>“Of course, I’m just glad to hear that you’ve really been our friend this whole time,” Edilio smiled.</p><p>Zane glanced over at Morro, who was staring at him. Zane shifted uncomfortably as his sixth sense tingled a little more intensely.</p><p>“Morro?” Cole asked.</p><p>“He’ll come around,” Edilio said, “Just give him some time. He doesn’t trust people easily.”</p><p>“Okay then,” Cole clapped his hands together, “How about we get some breakfast then. I’m starving. I didn’t manage to catch anything today.”</p><p>“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Edilio replied, “Let’s split up and head out. It’ll increase our chances of finding something.”</p><p>“Sure,” Cole said, “I’ll head out this way then.”</p><p>“I’ll head down by the big rock to those banana trees,” Zane said.</p><p>“Great, see you in a bit,” Cole smiled.</p><p>Zane gave Cole another hug before waving at the group as he headed off in that direction.</p><p>Zane set off in the direction of the trees, wandering through the woods. He had only been walking for a little bit before his sixth sense hit him at full force. </p><p>His sixth sense, which hadn’t stopped buzzing at him from the second he had woken up, was shrieking at him now. It was screaming danger at him, the force of it giving Zane a headache. Zane brought both hands up to his head, rubbing his temples soothingly. It had never been that strong in his life.</p><p>He tried to take a deep breath and focus on what his sixth sense was trying to tell him. But it was all consuming. He couldn’t decipher any details, just the waves and waves of DANGER radiating off of it. Everything was danger. Everywhere was danger. He couldn’t think straight. The only thing that he could focus on was his sixth sense.</p><p>Zane’s breathing started to pick up and he squeezed his eyes shut. It was all too much. He kept thinking that it couldn’t get any worse but his sixth sense kept rising in severity. </p><p>“There you are.”</p><p>Zane looked up. Standing to the left of him was Morro.</p><p>“Morro,” Zane gasped through the pain, “Something’s wrong, I need help.”</p><p>“Help,” Morro sneered, “Like I’d help you.”</p><p>Zane looked up, staring into his eyes, trying to decipher what the other was thinking. Whatever it was, it wasn’t good. He could see the animosity burning bright in his eyes.</p><p>“Morro,” Zane held his hands up placatingly, “I need your help, please. We got to get back to the others. Something’s going to happen and it’s going to be bad.”</p><p>Morro stood there for a second, thinking.</p><p>“Ya, I think something bad is going to happen,” Morro replied, before his eyes narrowed, “And I bet I know what.”</p><p>“What?” Zane asked.</p><p>“Me,” Morro replied.</p><p>Morro launched his spear at Zane, who stared unmoving in shock. At the last second, he shook himself out of it and managed to side step it before it hit him. Morro lunged at him, making to grab him but Zane just side stepped out of the way again. </p><p>“Morro, let’s talk about this. We can-” Zane grunted as the side of the spear collided with his ribs. </p><p>He stumbled backwards for a second, before regaining his balance. Thinking quick, he used his powers to start skating away, leaving a trail of ice as he wove through the trees. </p><p>“COLE! COLE! HELP!” Zane shouted, hoping that the other boy would hear him and come to his rescue. </p><p>He was gaining distance between him and Morro, he was going to--a sharp pain slammed into his shoulder. Zane gasped and tumbled to the ground. Morro had thrown the spear and it had stabbed into his shoulder.</p><p>Pulling himself up, Zane winced as he pulled the spear from his shoulder. It hadn’t gone too deep but it was enough to pierce the skin. By the time he was done with that, Morro had caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. Zane yelped as they rolled in the dirt, Morro managing to wrench the spear from Zane’s hands. </p><p>Zane brought his feet up and kicked hard against Morro’s chest, separating the two from each other. They both stood up, panting as Morro glared at him. </p><p>“You may have Cole fooled but I’ve never liked you,” Morro hissed, “You were only a distraction to him. You are weak, the only good thing that you’ve done in your life is save Cole’s.”</p><p>Morro lunged at Zane, swinging his spear. Zane danced around him, using his dodging skills to move out of the way of Morro right before he could get a hit on him. Morro jabbed at him with his spear and Zane moved out of the way. Morro swung at him with his fist and Zane danced backwards to avoid it.</p><p>“You can’t dodge for forever,” Morro growled, “Sooner or later you’re going to mess up.”</p><p>“<em>He’s right,</em>” Zane thought, “<em>There’s no other choice to get out of this except to fight him</em>.”</p><p>Zane looked up at Morro, resolve filling his eyes.</p><p>“I said I would never fight another person,” Zane said, “I won’t hurt anyone ever again. Including you.”</p><p>Morro let out a snarl of rage, running at him once again. Zane slid to the right as Morro’s spear shot past him and lodged into the tree right where he was previously standing. As Morro went to retrieve the spear, Zane swept his legs out from underneath him and he landed roughly on his side. This only stood to enrage Morro more, who leapt up and swung an uppercut at Zane. Zane parried it away but couldn’t get out of the way for the second punch. Morro rammed his fist into Zane’s stomach, knocking the air out of him.</p><p>Zane reeled backwards, partly from the hit and partly to get away from Morro but the boy closed in on him. Playing dirty, he grabbed the back of Zane’s shirt, pulling it over his head and used it to force him down. Zane couldn’t see Morro raising his knee until he felt it ram into his face. Zane managed to wriggle free, pulling his shirt from over his head.</p><p>But Morro was unrelenting. He clocked Zane in the face, leaving an already forming black eye in his wake. Zane dodged his next attack, grabbing Morro’s arm and using his momentum to toss him over his head. Morro landed hard on the ground and he struggled to get up. As soon as he stood, he was met with three shards of ice which tore through his clothing and pinned him to the tree behind him. </p><p>Morro tried to wriggle free but he couldn’t. Zane walked over to the boy and stood in front of him.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Zane said, “I want you to trust me. I mean you no harm. If I did, I would have killed you off right now. But I’m not going to. Because we were friends. Can we still be friends?”</p><p>“I was never your friend,” Morro spat, “I only allowed you to stick around since Cole wouldn’t have gone with you wherever you went.”</p><p>Zane turned away from Morro with a sigh.</p><p>“I’m leaving now,” Zane replied, “The ice will melt soon and you will be free. I suggest that you do not come back to the camp. I don’t want them to hurt you should they be mad after they learned what you have done.”</p><p>Zane started to walk away, carefully bringing a hand up to his black eye. The skin was puffy, much like his cheek where Morro had kneed him. Suddenly, his sixth sense flared up but it was too late. He turned around to see Morro, spear raised in hand. He had managed to tear free and retrieve his spear. Zane gasped and he twisted away. But Morro managed to catch his arm, thrusting the sharp end of the spear into his deltoids. It tore through muscle, leaving a deep gash in its wake. </p><p>Morro swept Zane’s feet out from under him and Zane landed flat on his back. Morro pinned him down to the ground, stamping his foot down on his head. Zane’s sixth sense flared back up as overwhelming as possible. Morro stood above him, holding his spear with two hands and raising it up over his head.</p><p>“Please, Morro, you don’t have to do this,” Zane begged but looking up into those bloodthirsty eyes told him that there was no way he was going to be able to talk his way out of this.</p><p>“I’m doing the world a favor by taking you out of it,” Morro snarled.</p><p>He struggled but couldn’t move nor throw Morro off of him. There was no way out. </p><p>“Cole! Help me, please! Cole!” Zane cried out in pure desperation, hoping by any miracle that he would swoop down and save him. That Cole would come and make it all okay like he always did. </p><p>Morro plunged his spear down into Zane’s stomach. Zane’s vision spun for a second as white hot pain exploded in his abdomen. Morro only pressed down harder, putting his full weight onto the spear and it sunk a little deeper. For a second, Zane couldn’t move, only lay there gasping in pain as his brain reeled from the shock. Then he let out a scream that tore through his vocal cords, making his throat hurt.</p><p>Morro pulled his spear out, bringing it up above his head again.</p><p>“No, wait, Morro,” Zane wheezed but Morro only brought the spear down again, plunging it into his chest. It tore through skin, sliced through muscle, and wedged in between the bones of his ribcage. </p><p>Zane whimpered as pain raced up through his body again. Blood had splattered everywhere. He could feel it running down the side of his chest and pooling underneath him. His head rolled to the side, vision blurring in and out. He gasped as Morro gripped the spear, wiggling it back and forth a little before pulling it out. Blood dripped from its tip, splattering down onto Zane’s face.</p><p>Morro sneered, bending to Zane’s level. He wiped the blood off his spear on Zane’s shirt. </p><p>“I told you you couldn’t dodge for forever,” Morro smirked.</p><p>“M-morro,” Zane said, reaching up to grab his wrist.</p><p>Morro just looked down at him in disdain but didn’t pull away.</p><p>“I-I forgive you,” Zane choked out, “I forgive you. I’m sorry I couldn’t convince you that I wasn’t trying to hurt you or anyone else. I just-It wasn’t-I couldn’t-”</p><p>“Don’t give me your sad monologue,” Morro grunted, “I don’t care if you forgive me or not.”</p><p>Morro looked up, glancing around before bending down to Zane’s level again.</p><p>“This is it for you,” Morro sneered, “Not even your precious Cole will be able to save you even if he finds you.”</p><p>With that, Morro stood up. Zane watched him as he retreated into the forest, his head still spinning from the pain. Morro was right. This was it for him. There was no way that he could recover from these injuries. He would bleed out here on the forest floor.</p><p>Zane closed his eyes. His thoughts swam in his head. Everything that he had done in his life had amounted to nothing. All the people that he had killed were for nothing. All the fighting that he had done; futile. He was going to die alone. Maybe he deserved to die alone. Tears welled up in his eyes and he let out a choked sob, curling in on himself.</p><p>“Cole!” Zane wailed.</p><p>He didn’t want to die alone. He at least wanted somebody by his side. To tell him that it would all be okay. He wanted Cole. Where was Cole?</p><p>Zane’s chest heaved, only causing more blood to pour from the wound. For once through all today, his sixth sense was deathly quiet. It had been trying to warn him all day of his upcoming demise but now it was soundless, resigned to Zane’s fate.</p><p>Zane lay there as his vision started to fade, black steadily creeping into his sight. He took a deep breath, wincing as everything hurt. Desperation and fear wove its way through his chest. He didn’t want to die. He wanted to spend the rest of his life laughing and playing with Cole and Lloyd too. Zane fought hard against the growing blackness. But it was slowly wrapping around him, pulling him under.</p><p>Zane thought about Cole. He imagined his arms wrapped around him, his voice soothing him. He imagined the good times they spent together, laughing and playing around. He imagined how Cole would always eat anything no matter how disgusting. He imagined...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! I'm finally back! School has been a pain in the butt and has been taking up so much time. But I'm hoping to get back into posting regularly again. I hope you've really enjoyed this chapter. Did some of y'all predict that Zane was going to die next? My poor boy, he's my favorite character in all of the Ninjago series but I've gotta do this to him. And poor Cole, he's going to be devastated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Resurrection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was screaming and screaming and screaming. Incoherent babbling, words, noises, all of it unable to convey the immense amount of agony he was in. Shrieks faded into snarls, which raised back into screams. God, he should be dead. He couldn’t think through the pain. Not that he could have had a coherent thought anyways. His death had mixed up his mind beyond repair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was being held down as people in white lab coats rushed over to him, yelling to each other. But he couldn’t understand them, not anymore. His limbs were shackled to the table as his nails scratched against it, his body arching up in pain. There were tubes wedged down his throat and he kept gagging and choking on them, his body trying to rid them from his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wires. Wires. Wires. They were everywhere. Clinging to his body, some by sticky pads, others stuck straight through his skin. Many of them surrounded his head like a sickening halo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dull eyes darted back and forth, sightlessly looking around for any form of semblance for him to latch on to. But there was nothing but darkness for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a button was pushed. He then fell limp, mouth wide open and what little life that was behind his eyes faded. There were flashing lights and charts that shifted and changed with the data. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second there was nothing and a hush filled the room as they monitored the numbers carefully. They waited, watching for any sign of success. Then another set of eyes lit up, glowing a bright blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commencing system diagnostic,” A robotic voice said, “Do not remove data cable. Data interruption may result in system failure and/or memory loss. Beginning diagnostic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The download started and the scientists watched as the bar slowly chugged upwards and the percentage that was listed right next to it increased. Slowly, his mind started to come back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wires. Wires all over. He was mostly made of wires. Made of metal plating and gears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing was moving. Nothing was breathing. He was not. All is dead. He is dead. And yet, here he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cole…” His voice rumbled in his chest, long and low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was that name important to him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we need his memories?” One of the scientists asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, trash them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a fleeting moment, he wanted to cry out as panic filled his chest. He needed those. Who was he without-then just nothing. He didn't feel anything. He turned his head to the left, staring unblinkingly to the side. There was his body, lying lifelessly on the metal table. He could see himself. No, he wasn’t here. They had forgotten the most important part of him. He looked down at his hands, analyzing them. The scientists moved to put his body in a bag and he just watched them, unblinkingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diagnostic complete. Restarting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he was about to shut off, he had a thought. He was Zane. No, Zane was long since dead. Instead, in his place, Echo Zane remained.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise, surprise!! Look who's back! It's our boy, Zane! Bet I had y'all all thinking that he was dead. And look, I got this chapter out relatively quickly. I'll try to get the next one out soon as well. Hope you've enjoyed the chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Story Split</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>!! Important to Story Underline !! Please read!!</b>
</p><p>Hey guys! Hope that you are enjoying the story so far. It’s been a blast to write it and I hope it’s been a blast to read it. So here’s the thing. There are going to be two endings to the story. One of them’s happy and the other is sad. Here is the cut-off where the two stories split off from each other. I was originally only going to write the sad ending but someone gave me an idea that I wanted to explore. </p><p>I will write one ending of the story and then the other. One ending will be posted on a separate one that I will have a link connected to so that it is a little bit more clearer on where the stories cut off.</p><p>Hope you’ve been having a great day!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Cracked Clay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Don't forget to read the important notice in the last chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>COLE: DAY 17</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole was on his way back to their camp, whistling a tune when a sinking feeling hit his chest. He glanced around looking for whatever could have been causing the feeling. Nothing came to sight. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Cole tried to shrug it off but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole continued on his way, this time more alert. That’s when he noticed the signs of a struggle. He stared at it for a second looking at the broken branches, flattened grass, kicked up leaves, and the slices in the trees around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I better get out of here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to meet whoever did this.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picking up his pace, Cole started to jog back to the camp. Just as he was about to get there, he stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait a minute,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Cole realized, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Zane went that way.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic filled his chest. Zane had gone that way. What if something happened to him? Cole turned around and started sprinting back in that direction. He frantically tried to remember the location. It had taken a bit of searching but he found it. He was panting by the time he got there but he didn’t stop running as he followed the trail left behind by the fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ZANE! ZAAAANE!” Cole called, disregarding that the attacker could be nearby. He just needed to find him fast. To know that he was alright and that everything was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little bit ahead, there were small splatters of blood. Cole started to follow them before coming to a stop. The trail of blood started to slow down, pooling more in areas and zig-zagging back and forth as if the person had been stumbling around. Cole turned around a tree and screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane lay on the floor, flat on his back, staring blankly in Cole’s direction. His eyes were half open and those baby blue orbs had gone glassy and dull with death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zane!” Cole cried, sliding down to his knees beside the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gathered him up in his arms, gently cradling him. His body was still warm, he must have just missed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zane, please no,” Cole whimpered, “You can’t-This can’t be happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole hugged the boy to his chest as it filled with a wave of sadness. His face scrunched up, eyes watering before he let out a wail. A waterfall of tears followed that, spilling down his cheeks and dripping onto Zane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be okay. Just hang in there. Please-just-just don’t leave me,” Cole whimpered in denial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gathering Zane up bridal style, Cole could only start crying harder as he watched Zane’s limp head roll to the side and his body slump in his arms. Cole knew that Zane wasn’t going to be okay. Not with the wounds that covered his body and the amount of blood plastered on his skin and the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole started running back to the camp faster than he had ever in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can fix this. I’m going to take care of you. Don’t you worry Zane. I’m here now. I’m here.” Cole told Zane but more to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>It was already too late.</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole slid into the clearing that was their camp causing Edilio to jump up and Morro to look over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help!” Cole cried, “Please help me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole dropped to his knees and clutched Zane harder to his chest. He buried his head into Zane’s body as he cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cole, let him go. We can’t help him if you won’t let us,” Edilio said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole carefully laid Zane down on the ground, still cradling his head in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morro can you-” Edilio started, “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edilio’s face crumpled with sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cole, I’m sorry. He’s already-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you say it!” Cole screamed, “He’s fine! He’s going to be fine! Just help me help him. We need-we need-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edilio put a hand on Cole’s shoulder and Cole buried his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ZAAANE!” Cole wailed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole flopped over Zane’s body, covering him with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No-you can’t be. You were fine just a couple hours ago. Come back! Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edilio sat by Cole as he cried for the next few hours, an unending river of tears following from his eyes. He handed Cole a towel, they had no tissues, to blow his nose when he needed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Cole sat back on his heels, looking down at Zane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t there,” Cole said, “I wasn’t even there for him. He died all alone. He didn’t have anyone there to comfort him. I should have been there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, you couldn’t have known,” Edilio tried to comfort him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have never let him go alone. It’s the Tournament of Elements for Pete's sake. And he doesn’t even fight. What was I thinking? And he was acting antsy all day. I should have known something was wrong with him. He knew something was wrong with his sixth sense! And he didn’t tell me! Why didn’t he tell me!” Cole growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Edilio responded, “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole stood up, gathering Zane in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He at least deserves a burial,” Cole said, “And I’m going to give him one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Line break)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DAY 20</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the past few days, Cole was inconsolable. He wouldn’t leave his tent, rather just lying there or sleeping. The tent itself was a haunting memory. It was filled with times that he and Zane had slept, curled up together. Times where they had stayed up late at night, talking and laughing. It was painful to stay in the tent but Cole just didn’t have the energy to get out of it. He couldn’t stop crying, the sadness coming in waves as he thought back to all the good times that they had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Edilio had had enough. Cole looked up as he heard the zipper of the tent being pulled down. Edilio stepped inside giving him a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cole, you need to get up,” Edilio said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole let out a groan, just turning over and pulling the blankets over his head. Edilio reached out and pulled the covers off him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, it’s not good for you to be sitting in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone,” Cole sighed, trying to get the covers again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he wanted was to curl up under the covers and hide from the world. What was the world without Zane? Edilio just held the covers out of his reach, leaving Cole to grasp at the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to sleep,” Cole said, “Can’t you just let me do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Edilio said firmly, “It’s time for you to get up and get outside. Staying in here isn’t good for your mental health.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you not going to leave me alone til I do?” Cole groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Edilio replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole slowly sat up. He let out another sigh as he looked up at Edilio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Cole growled, “If I go take a short walk will that appease you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yes,” Edilio smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole pushed himself up to his feet, leaving the tent. The sunlight was bright and he blinked a couple of times, trying to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking a five minute walk, then I’m coming right back and then I’m going back to sleep,” Cole grumbled, annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about 15 minutes?” Edilio pushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole mulled it over before deciding that he was too tired to fight him about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole started off, dragging his feet, kicking up leaves along the way. He wandered aimlessly through the forest, going in no direction in general.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid Edilio. If I want to mope then I want to mope. I’m justified in doing so. Why can’t everyone just leave me alone?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole sat down against a tree, tired of walking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m just going to wait out my 15 minutes here</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cole thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole sat there for a while as time passed lethargically. Second by second felt like forever. Cole counted every single tick, trying to fill his mind with anything but thoughts of Zane. Five minutes passed. Only five minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was a rustle in the bushes. Cole looked up and debated if it was even worth it to stand up. If something killed him, something killed him. He couldn’t find it in himself to care. Finally, Cole pulled himself to his feet, turning to face the direction of the sound. There was a figure standing in the shadows right in front of him. Cole watched as they stepped forwards into the sun, wincing as a flash of bright light glared in his eyes. He covered his eyes with his hands to get rid of the glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Z-Zane?” Cole gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole took a step backwards, in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Wait, Zane?” Cole repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before him stood what looked like an older version of Zane, looking the same age as him, 18 years old. But it was Zane. His thick signature hair, his bright blue eyes. He wasn’t small anymore but instead was only slightly shorter than him. And he was silver. He was a robot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cole…” Zane rumbled, the sound metallic and reverberating in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Cole gasped, “Wha-Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cole,” Zane said but this time his voice was rougher. It almost sounded like a growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, Zane,” Cole’s chest felt like it was going to explode with excitement, happiness, and surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane took a step forward, his blue eyes flashing. He suddenly lunged at Cole, hand reaching to grab him. Cole just stood there in shock, unexpecting the attack. Zane snatched him up by the collar, reeling his arm back to deal a punch. Cole’s instincts kicked in and he clawed at the hand holding him to no avail. Zane's punch hit him hard enough that it yanked Cole from his grasp and sent him tumbling to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole could only look up in horror. He brought a hand to his cheek, wincing slightly in pain as he touched the already swelling skin. Zane had hit him. Zane had hurt him. Never had Zane done that. Never could Cole imagine him doing that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t the Zane that I know,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Cole realized, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He would never hit me. Ever.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tournament had created another monster designed to kill them, only this one wearing Zane’s face. The emotional hurt hit deeper than any physical pain could ever. He had lost him for forever, only for him to come back but having lost everything that made Zane Zane. He was only a shell of his original self. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole watched as Zane froze for a second, going stiff. He brought his hand up in front of him, staring down at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Cole?” Zane whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s in there. He’s still in there,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A feeling in Cole’s chest soared, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can get him back! I’ve got to get him back</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zane,” Cole held his hands out placatingly, “Hey buddy, ya it’s me, Cole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane just stared at him, a hint of recognition crossing his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Cole. I can’t get your name out of my head,” Zane replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, okay? We’re going to work this out. I know you’re in there. You’ve got to remember me. Do you remember how we met?” Cole asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You literally fell into my life. You rolled down that hill and landed on me. I saved you from the mutt that was chasing you and you saved my life helping me recover from my injuries. Remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole’s heart fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Cole told himself, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not giving up.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember that time that we were playing in the lake and Lloyd got caught by the kelpie? You rushed in there to save him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flicker of recognition crossed over Zane’s face again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were splashing water at each other,” Zane said slowly, “We were on the same team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Cole exclaimed, “What else do you remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had a team. We worked together,” Zane started to smile but it quickly changed into a frown, “I fought against them. I killed one of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault,” Cole said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was you, Lloyd, Edilio, Asher, and...Morro,” Zane continued, “Morro. Morro. Morro. H-He killed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, Morro was-what!?” Cole shouted, “He what?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He killed me,” Zane repeated, bringing his hands up to hold his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m dead. I’m dead!” Zane wailed, “I couldn’t do anything. He chased me down. He hurt me. He killed me! I’m scared. I was so scared. Help! Cole, help! Please, anyone. Help me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole could only stand there in shock as Zane relived his memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Morro would never-he couldn’t have,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Cole’s head was spinning, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Zane can’t be lying though.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fierce anger burned through Cole. It swelled in his chest, aggression following soon after it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to kill him. He doesn’t have the right to live. Not after what he did to Zane. I’ll do the exact same to him. I’m going to make him regret ever laying a hand on Zane.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wail from Zane brought him back to the present. The boy was hunched over on his knees, hands still on his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zane,” Cole breathed, crouching down next to him and laying a hand on his shoulders, “It’s okay. I’m here. This time I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane’s crying suddenly stopped and he pushed himself to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay away from me!” He hissed, stumbling back from Cole, “Get away from me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zane, calm down. It’s just me, Cole,” Cole stood up, taking a couple steps towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! You have to run! Cole, run!” Zane howled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? I’m not leaving you. Not this time,” Cole said, “What’s wrong? You need to tell me what’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane was in the process of stepping back when he froze, toppling over. Cole gasped as he rushed to his side, kneeling down next to him. Zane was stiff as a plank, arms pressed to his sides, legs straight and locked out. His eyes had turned grey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Error. Error 1J49H3. Rebooting,” Zane’s voice droned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights in Zane’s eyes flickered back on and he whipped upwards into a sitting position. The sudden movement made Cole jump to his feet. Zane pushed himself to his feet and Cole watched as these panels on the side of his arms opened and a pair of shurikens slid into his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what’s going on,” Cole said nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane’s face remained impassive, “Reboot complete. Objective: kill Cole Hence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill?” Cole laughed nervously, taking a step back, “How about objective: remember Cole Hence?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane’s eyes locked on him, his eyes cold and unfeeling. He whipped his arm back before flinging his shuriken at Cole. With a yelp, Cole dove to the side, barely avoiding the weapon. The other one was already hurtling at him. Cole stumbled backwards out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, at least now he doesn’t have any more weapons</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cole thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over to Zane only to watch two more shurikens slide into his hands. Cole was starting to panic. He didn’t bring his weapon with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid, stupid. Why did I bring my weapon with me!? It’s the tournament for pete’s sake,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Cole thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zane, you remember me. It’s me, Cole,” Cole tried to reach out to him, “I know that you’re still in there. You were just talking to me. Come on Zane, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sign of any emotion crossed over Zane’s face as he closed in on Cole. Cole pulled on his elemental powers and pillars of the earth rose from the ground. Zane dodged them, leaping on top of one before jumping onto another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To avoid a barrage of shurikens that was raining down upon him, Cole brought up a wall of rocks. Furrowing his brow, Cole brought a wave of rocks up and shot it at Zane. A long sword slid into Zane’s hands and he chopped through the rocks, using the blade to deflect the blows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane leapt off the pillars, throwing himself at Cole. Zane barely managed to dodge to the side, before slamming a wave of earth into Zane’s side. It barely made the robot move at all. Zane swung his sword at Cole’s head, managing to knick his forehead. Blood started to flow from the wound, dripping down Cole’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole didn’t have the chance to wipe it off as Zane was already rounding on him. Bringing up a wall of dirt, Cole managed to prevent the next blow from slicing into him. Zane slipped around the wall, swinging at him again. This time, it cut into his arm causing Cole to hiss in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zane,” Cole pleaded, “Please. I know you’re still in there. You have to fight it. You have to fight for me. You’ve got to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane responded with another slash, cutting into Cole’s thigh. Cole fought desperately, slamming wave after wave of rocks as hard as he could against Zane, but it didn’t do anything to deter him. Then Cole noticed the port at the back of Zane’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had to be a weak spot. It was connected to his inner wirings and was the only place that wasn’t covered by thick metal plating. Cole summoned a sharp rock, sneaking it behind Zane. By the time he detected the attack, it was too late. The sharp edge of the rock floated dangerously next to his port.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane froze, limbs locking up. Cole took the time to stand there, panting as struggled to regain his breath. He wiped the blood that was trickling down his face before inspecting his other injuries. They were deep, but nothing that wouldn’t heal. Cole looked back up at Zane. The robot still hadn’t moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole bit his lip. He couldn’t even think about the possibility of destroying Zane. His best friend, his brother, still had to be in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zane. I know you’re in there. Come back to me. I’m here for you,” Cole called out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane’s eyes looked back and forth at him as Cole watched him analyze the situation. Slowly, Zane’s face began to scrunch up, the first sign of emotion Cole had seen after his reboot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Cole,” Zane’s voice trembled, “I’m so sorry. I can’t-I couldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, you’re okay. I’m going to help you out frosty. We’re going to get through this together,” Cole soothed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane took a small step forward, holding his arms out, going for a hesitant hug. Cole smiled, relief flooding his chest. He returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around Zane’s metal chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Zane, I-hurk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole’s sentence was cut off as a steel hand wrapped around his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deception complete, objective: Kill Cole Hence,” Zane’s voice was monotone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole’s eyes widened as he struggled against the grip but it remained unmoving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zane, please, Zane. Don’t do this. I know you don’t want to do this!” Cole begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane’s face remained as impassive as ever. He stared Cole straight in the eyes. There was a sickening crack as Zane snapped Cole’s neck.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for sticking around. I know that this chapter took a long time to post. I hit a little bit of writer’s block as well as school work was getting in the way. I hope you enjoy the chapter.</p><p>I alluded to how Cole was going to die in Zane’s hallucination with how his neck was broken. Bet you didn’t think that Cole was going to die by Zane’s hands of all people. </p><p>It’s not my best fight scene but it is what it is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>